


Don’t Want Shelter - Italian Translation

by roooxaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: America, Arrabbiarsi L’uno Con L’altro Senza Apparente Motivo, Boomers Che Fumano Erba, Boomers Penises, Condividere Il Letto, Consumo Eccessivo Di Alcool, Consumo Eccessivo Di Birra Scadente, Enemies to Lovers, Ferite Minori, Fingering Anale, Flashbacks, Hanno 45 anni!, Happy Ending, Harry Imprenditore, Hate to Love, Humor, Imprecare Eccessivo, Io ho provato a tradurre meglio che potevo, Louis Con Gli Occhiali, Louis Insegnante, Louis Volpe D’Argento, M/M, Ma Sono Piú Ricordi, Ma è tutto okay, Marijuana, Menzioni Di Relazioni Passate Per Louis E Harry, Older Harry, Older Louis, Per 30 Anni, Pompini, Pure Harry, Relazione finta, Scopamici, Scusate tutti gli errori sulle costruzioni, Seghe, Sesso Anale, Smut, Tempeste, Universo Parallelo, Uragani e Tifoni, Uso Improprio Di Olio Per Massaggi, Violenza Fisica Accidentale, crescere insieme, dice l’autrice, incomprensioni
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roooxaanne/pseuds/roooxaanne
Summary: Louis e Harry si conoscono da tutta la vita. Amici quando erano bambini, hanno girato l’uno intorno all’altro durante l’adolescenza, e hanno passato gli ultimi venticinque anni ad urlarsi contro o a non parlarsi. Tranne quella volta dieci anni fa...Quando l’Uragano Nicole diventa una minaccia sulla costa, rimangono bloccati insieme nella vecchia casa delle vacanze dei loro genitori, della quale condividono la proprietà.Durante la tempesta, e durante i mesi successivi, sono costretti a rivalutare la loro relazione e l’importanza che hanno l’uno per l’altro.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Want Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912481) by [kingsofeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything). 

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la traduzione di Don’t Want Shelter, bellissima storia di kingsofeverything (potete trovarla quí su AO3 o su Tumblr). È composta da nove capitoli, io ne ho gia’ cinque pronti, e i ritmi di aggiornamento dovrebbero essere abbastanza costanti.
> 
> Mi scuso in anticipo per qualsiasi errore, ma non ho una beta e faccio tutto da sola (come si dice a Roma, me la canto e me la suono, sigh). Gli errori potrebbero essere legati soprattutto ai termini sui lavori di costruzione, che sono molto presenti. Se notate qualcosa di sbagliato o inaccurato, non fatevi problemi a farmelo presente! Mi trovate su Tumblr: lallahslwt.
> 
> Buona lettura! :)

Louis stiracchia le braccia sopra la testa e sbadiglia, si piega verso il basso per aprire la porta del garage, per poi saltare sú e spingerla per essere sicuro che non cada di nuovo. Deve essere sostituita, il meccanismo ha smesso di funzionare mesi fa, ma é stato così impegnato da non avere il tempo di andare a vederne di nuovi. Magari puó convincere Niall ad aiutarlo e possono installarlo da soli. Ride al solo pensiero e decide di spendere i soldi per far fare il lavoro professionalmente, e basta.  
Non é mai stato molto bravo con le faccende manuali.

Fa scivolare la gamba lungo il sedile, colpisce il cavalletto con il tacco del suo stivale e guida la sua motocicletta dentro il garage.

Quando cammina dentro casa sua, si dirige direttamente verso il divano, e si lascia cadere vicino a Niall per togliersi gli stivali.

“Bella serata?” Niall prende un sorso della sua birra, e alza lo sguardo verso di lui quando Louis si alza nuovamente.

Louis balbetta qualcosa di non comprensibile e cammina verso il muro per stiracchiarsi il polpaccio. É stato un turno lunghissimo, ed é appena cominciata l’estate. Il suo corpo non é abituato alla fatica che deriva dal passare da un tavolo all’altro, ma ci fará l’abitudine, come sempre, dopo qualche settimana. Almeno, questo é quello che si ripete tra se’ e se’. Non ha niente a che fare con la sua etá. Evita volutamente di pensare alle estati precedenti, a tutto l’ibuprofene che ha preso, a come il suo corpo fosse indolenzito dalla fine di Giugno fino a metá Agosto quando finalmente la scuola era ricominciata.

“Questa tempesta é incredibile, amico. Fottutamente mastodontica.” Niall tende la mano verso il telecomando sul tavolo da caffé, alza il volume della televisione, e si riposiziona bene sul divano.

Louis gli lancia un’occhiata mentre fa stretching con la gambe. “Avremo un po’ di pioggia, finalmente?” Spera di sí. L’anno é stato secco fino ad ora e, apparentemente, é diventato una di quelle persone che si preoccupano per lo stato della propria proprietà.

“Amico. C’é un gigantesco uragano che viene dall’Atlantico, proprio al largo della costa. Guarda.” Niall indica la televisione e alza di nuovo il volume. “Uragano Nicole. Sono sicuro che pioverà quí da noi appena l’uragano si sposterà nell’entroterra. Il meteo lo sta dicendo da giorni. Ma dove stavi?”

Louis si sistema gli occhiali sul naso con l’indice, sposta la testa di lato e adocchia la televisione. Merda. É una tempesta con i fiocchi, ma fortunatamente raggiunge appena la categoria due e si muove lentamente. Comunque, si appunta mentalmente di chiamare l’agenzia immobiliare. Il pensiero fugace di chiamare Harry immediatamente morto e sepolto.

***

Louis si scusa con la donna dall’altro lato del telefono per aver sfogato la sua frustrazione su di lei e attacca prima che questa possa dire qualcos’altro. Cazzo. Si versa la terza tazza di caffè, per poi chiamare subito il ristorante e chiedere di toglierlo per un periodo indeterminato dai turni lavorativi. Fortunatamente, ci sono abbastanza camerieri disposti a coprire i suoi turni.

Le bisacce per la sua moto sono nascoste nell’armadio, quindi le tira fuori e comincia a ficcarci dentro vestiti, afferra il suo zaino vuoto e comincia a riempire anche quello, per poi entrare nel bagno e radunare quello che gli serve. È pronto per andare prima che il caffè si sia raffreddato.

“Niall!” Louis bussa alla porta della camera da letto di Niall, aspetta qualche secondo, poi la apre completamente, tenendo gli occhi serrati. “Sei vestito?”

Le coperte si muovono e ne fuoriescono dei suoni incomprensibili, che potrebbero essere le parole di Niall.

“Ní.” Louis da un’occhiata velocissima, per trovare visibili solamente coperte e cuscini, sul letto. “Hey, amico, devo andare. Staró via per, tipo, qualche giorno. Forse anche di piú.”

“Cosa?” Niall lancia per terra il cuscino che gli stava coprendo la testa. “Dove vai? È successo qualcosa?”

Louis sospira platealmente. “È la casa sulla spiaggia. Devo andarci e devo prepararla per la tempesta. E poi devo capire cosa sta succedendo.”

Niall strizza gli occhi, per poi aprirli e chiuderli più volte, e tirarsi sú per sedersi, la schiena appoggiata alla tastiera del letto. “Cosa? Per l’uragano? Ma é sicuro?”

“Ma sí, sará tutto okay. La casa é appoggiata su delle palafitte. In più l’uragano si abbasserà alla categoria uno prima di raggiungere la terraferma.” Gira la testa e fa un sorrisetto. “Per farti sentire meglio potrei dirti che starò in una camera d’albergo, lontano dal mare, ma probabilmente mi fermerò in casa.”

“Sei uno stronzo, Tommo.”

“Sí, amico, lo so. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Non lo so. Non sono convinto. Puoi farmi una telefonata cosí so che stai bene?”

“Credo di non riuscire a chiamare durante la tempesta, ma c’é una linea telefonica di terra. Ti chiamo appena arrivo.” Louis annuisce e alza la mano per salutare, prima di uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta.

Le sei ore di tragitto per arrivare alla spaggia sono un po’ troppe da fare in moto. L’ha gia’ fatto una volta, dieci anni prima, ed é stato... uno schifo. Ma si può fare. Diventa solo un po’ scomodo dopo qualche ora.

All’ora di pranzo Louis é a metá strada, quindi trova un punto per fermarsi, cammina un po’ per sgranchirsi le gambe e mangia ad un tavolo da picnic, all’ombra. Dopo aver finito, tira fuori il suo cellulare, apre i contatti e comincia a scrollare. Non é neanche sicuro di avere il numero e non si ricorda nemmeno l’ultima volta che l’ha usato. Fissa lo schermo fin quando non ritorna nero, poi riporta il telefono nella tasca interna del suo giacchetto di pelle e stiracchia le braccia verso l’alto. Si sente gia’ indolenzito, ma non manca molto.

Un’ora prima di arrivare alla spiaggia, raggiunge una curva nella strada, rallenta, e entra nella stazione di benzina per riempire il serbatoio. Non é nemmeno vicino all’essere vuoto, ma ha senso riempirlo prima di essere abbastanza vicino alla spiaggia, quando i prezzi saliranno alle stelle. Mentre fa benzina, stiracchia la schiena e le spalle, e pensa di essere ufficialmente troppo vecchio per fare queste distanze in motocicletta. Gli fa male il culo, ha tutto il corpo indolenzito e sicuramente la mattina dopo sará dolorante. Guarda le macchine entrare e uscire dal parcheggio e pensa sia arrivato il momento di comprarne una. Magari quarantacinque anni sono abbastanza per far diventare la moto un hobby, e lasciarla andare come mezzo di trasporto.

Una volta arrivato alla spiaggia, Louis guida nel parcheggio del negozio più vicino alla casa. Fortunatamente, é aperto. Rimane seduto sulla sua moto, fissando la porta, perché non ci ha pensato più di tanto, ma ha solo uno zainetto per trasportare la sua scorta. Dovrá limitare la minimo la lista della spesa.

Dentro al negozio quasi vuoto, c’é un uomo che sta rimettendo le caramelle vicino alla cassa. Louis afferra velocemente un carrello e lo spinge verso il corridoio dedicato al cibo. Sta cercando di capire quanti barattoli possono entrare nel suo zainetto quando, con la coda dell’occhio, vede l’uomo della cassa avvicinarsi a lui.

“Posso aiutarla?”

“In realtà no.” Louis sospira, poi ridacchia un po’. “A meno che lei non voglia seguirmi oltre il ponte con la spesa, devo portare tutto quello che mi serve durante la tempesta sulla mia moto.” Si gira per sorridere all’uomo quando viene colto di sorpresa. “Io... Liam?”

“Louis! Amico, non ti vedo da anni.” Liam gli da una pacca sulla spalla per poi accoglierlo in un abbraccio.

“É vero, non ci vediamo da un sacco di tempo. Credo l’ultima volta sia stata al matrimonio di Fizzy.”

“Quando é stato? Tipo, cinque o sei anni fa? È stata carina ad invitarmi. Non mi sono mai divertito così tanto ad un matrimonio.”

“Sarebbe contenta di sentirlo. E certo che ti ha invitato. Ha invitato tutti gli “amici del mare”. Non sarebbe stata una festa sulla spiaggia senza di te.”

“È vero.” Liam increspa le labbra e si guarda un attimo intorno. “Stai guidando la motocicletta? E la vuoi tenere sull’isola durante un uragano? Beh.. non mi sembra la scelta più saggia.”

Louis si schiarisce la voce e borbotta. “Non è stata una vera e propria scelta.”

“Lo sai che Harry—“

“No.” Louis sbotta. “Merda, scusa. È solo che... preferirei che non lo nominassi. Non ci parliamo da anni.”

“Va bene, ho capito. Beh, ascolta, um, tra poco chiudiamo. Se vuoi puoi parcheggiare la moto sul retro, tipo, puoi guidarla attraverso la porta sul retro e lasciarla nel magazzino durante la tempesta.”

Louis si acciglia. “E tu porti la spesa oltre il ponte?”

“No, no.” Liam ridacchia e alza il braccio per strizzare la spalla di Louis. “Posso accompagnarti. Prendi qualsiasi cosa ti serva e la mettiamo nel mio furgone.”

“Lo faresti?”

“Sí, amico, certo. Lascia il carrello, vai a prendere la moto e ti raggiungo sul retro. Chiudo la porta d’ingresso così nessuno può entrare.”

“Grazie, Liam. Lo apprezzo davvero.”

Dopo che Louis ha portato la sua moto sul retro e l’ha appoggiata vicino al muro, afferra le sue sacche e le lancia sui sedili del furgone di Liam.

Liam guida Louis attraverso il magazzino, poi ritornano dentro il negozio. “Quindi, cosa compri?”

“Le tipiche cose da tempesta. Pane, burro d’arachidi, bottiglie d’acqua, un po’ di roba in scatola che non devo cucinare. Alcool.”

“Le cose piú importanti.” Liam sorride e annuisce. “Ti servono candele e simili?”

“Sí, non credo ci siano cose del genere a casa. Quindi candele, torce, batterie, qualche accendino..” Louis sospira e si pizzica il collo del naso. “Odio spendere soldi per queste merdate.”

“Ho una radio nel mio ufficio che trasmette il notiziario locale. Puoi prenderla.”

“Quante volte posso ringraziarti, Lí?”

“Non lo so.” Liam sorride di nuovo.

“Beh, grazie.”

“Hey, vai a prendere da mangiare, io mi occupo delle altre cose. Ci vediamo alla cassa.”

Si dividono in due direzioni, e Louis riesce a raggiungere la fine del corridoio dedicato al cibo, buttando Spaghetti-O’s e Cheeseburger Macaroni nel suo carrello. Trova i barattoli di Easy Cheese e ride mentre ne lancia due dentro, con una grande scatola di salatini, insieme alle altre cose. Nella sezione degli ortaggi afferra una di quelle confezioni miste con mele, banane e arance.

Ma il meglio giunge sempre per ultimo, e rimane in piedi di fronte alla scelta di vino e birra per un po’ di tempo, cercando di capire quali e quante comprarne. Decide infine di favorire la praticità. Una serie di lattine di birra scadente e due bottiglie di vino rosso.

Quando incontra Liam all’inizio del negozio, litigano sullo sconto che Liam insiste di volergli fare, ma Louis rifiuta in quanto Liam sta gia’ custodendo la sua moto. Mentre ritornano nel magazzino, Liam si ferma e scompare dietro uno scaffale, ritornando un un congelatore pieno di ghiaccio.

Mettono il congelatore e tutte le altre buste sui sedili del furgone di Liam e si dirigono verso il ponte che porta sull’isola.

“Hanno deciso di chiudere il ponte a mezzanotte. Vuoi che ti aiuti a sistemare la casa per la tempesta? Dopo potresti tornare sulla terraferma e stare nella mia stanza per gli ospiti.”

“Nah. Grazie, peró.” Louis osserva l’oceno farsi più vicino mentre Liam guida verso il viale. Il sole splende, e illumina il sottile movimento delle onde. Tutto sembra normale, ma sa che presto il cielo si annuvolerà e le onde diventerano alte e pericolose. “Credo di dover restare.”

Sono passati solo un minuto o due dopo che Liam ha sorpassato Ocean View Boulevard che si immette nella stradina e parcheggia sotto la villetta. Gli servono un po’ di viaggi per portare tutte le cose sulle scale e poi dentro casa, ma presto Louis è in veranda mentre Liam fa manovra, ritorna sulla strada e va via.

Fin quando l’elettricità funziona ancora, se ne approfitta e abbassa al minimo l’aria condizionata, per poi infilare le birre nel frigorifero. Tutto il resto viene lasciato, fino a nuovo ordine, sul bancone.

Trascina le sue borse lungo il corridoio e poi si ferma, perchè prima non aveva realizzato di poter scegliere tra quattro camere da letto. È stato nella camera patronale solamente una volta prima d’ora; quando erano bambini era sempre quella dei suoi genitori o dei genitori di Harry, e tutte le volte che aveva portato uno dei suoi ex avevano dormito nella stanza sul retro.

Fanculo. La camera patronale ha la vista migliore. Non che sarà in grado di godersela una volta chiude le serrande. 

Lascia le sue borse dentro la porta. I suoi vestiti si ammucchiano in un cerchio intorno a lui— giacchetto di pelle, maglietta, Dottor Martens, jeans, mutande— dopo scava dentro una delle borse per trovare il suo costume, lo mette, corre giú per le scale, attraverso le dune, e poi raggiunge la spiaggia.

La calma prima della tempesta è un enorme cliché, ma è anche la verità più assoluta. La spiaggia è vuota, e sa che non dovrebbe nuotare da solo, ma lo fa comunque. Nuota fino alla boa, la tocca e poi torna indietro fino a quando l’acqua non gli arriva ai fianchi; dopo sta a galla. Solo la sua faccia e le sue dita dei piedi sono fuori dall’acqua, e con ogni respiro il suo petto e il suo stomaco si alzano e raggiungono la superficie, poi poi affondare di nuovo.

Non rimane fuori per molto. Era gia’ dolorante per aver lavorato fino a tardi la notte prima, e stanco a causa della mancanza di sonno; guidare la sua moto ha solo peggiorato la situazione, e tutto ciò ancora prima che si buttasse nell’oceano. Il nuoto, piú le altre cose, lo hanno reso esausto, quindi sorpassa la sabbia e le dune, e ritorna in casa. Dopo essersi sciacquato velocemente nella doccia esterna, va di sopra e comincia a preparare la casa.

Nell’oretta in cui è arrivato, il vento ha gia’ cominciato ad alzarsi. La tempesta è ancora lontana, ma pensa di fare quel che puó adesso, e finire la mattina dopo.

Non ci mette molto a posizionare i mobili della veranda dentro casa, e c’è abbastanza spazio nel salotto per tutti. Le persiane per l’uragano possono aspettare fino a domani. Per ora, apre una birra, la porta in bagno e la appoggia sul ripiano della doccia.

Aspetta fino a quando la temperatura dell’acqua sia sopportabile, e dopo rimane sotto il getto per un po’, sperando che la pressione aiuti i suoi muscoli doloranti. Probabilmente è l’ultima doccia calda per qualche giorno.

Spera che l’acqua non venga rimossa, ma si annota mentalmente di riempire una delle vasche con acqua fredda la mattina dopo, prima che la tempesta colpisca.

Louis si asciuga e appende l’asciugamano ad un uncino, il costume su un altro, poi si dirige in cucina per buttare la sua lattina di birra nel cestino. Si ferma davanti alla pila di spesa che ha lasciato sul bancone, ma dopo che uno sbadiglio coi fiocchi lo coglie di sorpresa, decide di mettere tutto via la mattina dopo. Che.... merda.

Apre sportello dopo sportello, controlla anche il freezer giusto per essere sicuro. C’è la macchinetta del caffè, ma niente caffè. Almeno si è ricordato di comprare una dozzina di pacchi di Dr. Pepper, perchè dipenderà da quelli per la sua dose di caffeina fin quando non ritornerà sulla terraferma. Li infila nel frigorifero vicino alle birre, poi rabbrividisce. L’aria condizionata ha portato la temperatura della casa a diciassette gradi, e si congelerà a morte durante la notte, ma spera che l’aria fresca rimanga un po’ nella casa prima che la corrente venga staccata.

Mette un paio di boxer, per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte. In qualche modo queste profumano ancora di cocco e di cedro. Il profumo lo riporta ai giorni d’estate passati sulla spiaggia, provando a scavare una buca profonda abbastanza da raggiungere la lava e a cercare i granchi nelle pozze rocciose con la bassa marea, e alle notti d’estate passate a cacciare serpenti nella sabbia sofficile con una torcia, e a dormire sul letto piú alto nella stanza più piccola. I ricordi lo fanno addormentare appena chiude gli occhi.

Louis si gira verso l’orologio sul comodino. Sono le sei. Anche con le luci del sole di primo mattino che passano attraverso le finestre, è riuscito a dormire mezz’ora in piú rispetto al suo orario abituale, e si sente comunque stanco. Stiracchia le sue gambe e piega i piedi, poi allunga le braccia sopra la testa. Anche con il resto del corpo dolorante, in qualche modo è riuscito a svegliarsi con una mezza erezione. Ha sognato Harry che preparava la colazione nella cucina della villetta, un surreale miscuglio di immaginazione e ricordi, e si ferma agli angoli della sua lucidità. Se chiude gli occhi, puó ancora vederlo in piedi di fronte ai fornelli. Puó ancora sentire il profumo di bacon e caffè...

Scaccia via le coperte, salta fuori dal letto e corre in cucina per trovare un tazza di caffè appena fatta e un piatto di bacon appoggiati vicino a un cartone di uova. Ma che cazzo.

Il suo cuore batte furiosamente mentre si guarda intorno in cucina, cercando qualcosa... un coltello? No. Una padella. Quella che evidentemente è stata usata per cucinare il bacon e che ora è stata lavata e si trova all’ingiù nel lavapiatti.

“Hey?” Chiama, mentre cammina lentamente di nuovo verso il corridoio, dando un’occhiata ad ogni stanza, una padella pesante in mano. Ma non c’è nessuno.

Nella stanza sul retro, i suoi genitori la chiamavano la seconda patronale, trova uno zaino pieno di vestiti. E sí, ci cerca in mezzo, ma sono solo vestiti. Niente di interessante o inusuale. Ci sono delle cose in bagno e dei vestiti sulle stampelle.

Quando ritorna nella stanza, padella gocciolante al lato, vede quello che sta cercando. Un set di chiavi e un portafoglio sul comodino. Velocemente, da un’occhiata sul corridoio, poi si siede alla fine del letto e tocca il portafoglio con un dito fino a quando non si apre. Veramente, non dovrebbe essere sorpreso da quello che vede, e in qualche modo, non lo è. Lo prende per esaminarlo da vicino ma realizza di aver lasciato gli occhiali nella sua stanza.  
Se socchiude un po’ gli occhi, riesce a vedere la data del documento, ed è di otto anni fa. Non sa perchè sia un sollievo, ma lo è. Non c’è modo in cui Harry Styles possa essere così bello o avere così tanti capelli a quarantacinque anni. È confortevole sapere che la fotografia sia vecchia.

Louis chiude il portafoglio, si alza in piedi, e riporta la padella in cucina. Almeno non è piú spaventato. Il suo battito cardiaco comincia a rallentare per normalizzarsi, la botta di adrenalina svanisce mentre la paura e la confusione fanno spazio alla familiare combinazione di frustrazione e rabbia. Di nuovo in cucina, afferra un pezzo di bacon e lo porta con se’ in veranda. Harry non c’è, ma quando guarda verso la spiaggia, lo vede, in piedi sulla sabbia vicino all’oceno.

Si dirige di nuovo in camera da letto e scava nella sua borsa fino a trovare un paio di pantaloncini della tuta. Almeno il panico e la rabbia hanno fatto morire la sua semi erezione.

Dopo essersi lavato i denti e essersi sciacquato la faccia, si guarda allo specchio. I suoi occhi rimangono concentrati sull’immagine mentre gira la testa da un lato e dall’altro, grattandosi la mascella. Anche la sua barbetta è grigia. Di questi tempi i capelli sulle tempie sono quasi bianchi, e anche il resto sta arrivando ad un punto in cui è piú sale che pepe. Almeno il modo in cui i capelli gli cadono naturalmente sulla fronte copre la sua stempiatura. Pensieri positivi.

Infila una maglietta da sopra la sua testa, apre l’astuccio dei suoi occhiali, li mette e fa la linguaccia al suo riflesso nello specchio, poi deforma il suo volto nella faccia che fa tanto ridere i gemelli di Lottie, e alza gli occhi al cielo quanto le rughe accanto agli occhi aumentano.

Louis saltella giú dalle scale, e si ferma davanti al vecchio, distrutto furgone bianco della Ford che è parcheggiato sotto la casa. È pieno di cassette per gli attrezzi e una scala tutta ricoperta da corde da lavoro. Harry probabilmente l’ha preso in prestito da qualcuno, perchè non sia mai che qualcosa capiti alla sua preziosa Range Rover durante la tempesta. Sbuffa, gia’ infastidito, e cammina lungo il cortile, poi sulle dune, e sulla spiaggia, dove si ferma.

L’ultima volta che si sono visti è stato al matrimonio di Fizzy, ed sono riusciti ad evitare quasi completamente ogni tipo di interazione. Non è stato così male rispetto ad alcune delle loro inevitabili, difficili rimpatriate, ma probabilmente era stato dovuto dal fatto che fossero entrambi impegnati con i loro accompagnatori.

Mentre rimane fermo all’apice delle dune, il vento soffia via la soffice sabbia così forte che si appoggia sulla sua pelle, guarda Harry. È sicuramente lui, e da così lontano sembra quasi lo stesso. Sta guardando l’oceano, ma magari si sente osservato, perchè sí gira e guarda in alto sulle dune, poi comincia a camminare verso Louis.

Mentre si avvicina, Louis può scorgere alcune delle differenze che questi dieci anni hanno provocato. Harry è ancora stupidamente dieci centimetri piú alto di lui, e ancora stupidamente sexy, senza alcuna traccia di rotolini intorno ai fianchi. Infatti, sembra anche più robusto e muscoloso di quando aveva trent’anni, cosa del tutto ingiusta, e Louis spera che Harry debba passare ore e ore in palestra.

Tra tutti i cambiamenti, i capelli corti sono l’ultima cosa che Louis si sarebbe aspettato, specialmente dopo aver visto l’ammasso di capelli che Harry aveva nella foto per la patente. All’inizio pensa siano raccolti in una cipolla, come era solito a portarli quando erano piú giovani, ma non è così. Sono corti ai lati e dietro, con ciuffi piú lunghi al di sopra che vengono mossi dal vento mentre approccia Louis. Quando è piú o meno a due metri di distanza, e il vento riporta i suoi capelli a posto, Louis nota che, anche se sembra che Harry non abbia alcun capello bianco, anche lui è stempiato, e ció lo rassicura perchè almeno in questo non è solo. Il tempo li ha cambiati entrambi. Per lo meno fisicamente. È abbastanza sicuro che non appena Harry aprirà bocca sarà lo stesso stronzo di sempre.

Le sue aspettative non vengono deluse.

La pelle tra le sopracciglia di Harry sembra ora avere delle rughe permanenti, che diventano piú profonde quando si acciglia. “Che ci fai qui, Louis?”

Nemmeno un ciao. “Non lo so, Styles. Forse sono quí perchè quando ho chiamato l’agenzia immobiliare per essere sicuro che la casa fosse preparata per la tempesta, mi hanno detto che tu abbia chiesto specificatamente di non farlo. Quindi...” Louis mostra un cipiglio di rimando, per poi girarsi e camminare di nuovo verso le dune. La sabbia si sta attaccando ai peli delle sue gambe, quindi si dirige direttamente verso la doccia esterna per toglierla.

Sa che Harry sia dietro di lui, aspettando pazientemente di fare la stessa cosa, quindi rallenta i suoi movimenti e si sciacqua le gambe tre volte prima di chiudere l’acqua e spostarsi. “Tu perchè sei quí?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo così tanto che gli si alza anche la testa, poi accende di nuovo la doccia per lavarsi i piedi. “Per il tuo stesso motivo. Sono qui per preparare la casa. Ho detto a Katie che me ne sarei occupato io perchè avevo programmato di restare quì durante la tempesta.”

Louis incrocia le braccia e fa un passo verso Harry. “Sono arrivato prima io, quindi puoi andartene.”

“Appena ho superato il ponte, ieri notte, lo hanno chiuso. Lo riapriranno solo quando la tempesta sarà passata.”

Louis indurisce la mascella, fa un respiro profondo attraverso il naso, e prova a costringersi di rilassarsi mentre soffia l’aria dentro e fuori, facendo muovere i suoi capelli sulla fronte. “Bene.” Si gira e corre sulle scale con Harry proprio dietro di lui.

Non appena apre la porta, l’odore di caffè lo colpisce di nuovo, ed è immediatamente indeciso sull’offrire un tentativo di pace in cambio di una tazza oppure ottenere la sua caffeina da una delle bevande nel frigo. È in piedi di fronte al frigorifero chiuso, ancora indeciso, quando Harry dice, “ho fatto il bacon.”

“Ah, è bacon?” Louis indica il piatto sul bancone e si gratta il mento.

“Vaffanculo. Te ne avrei offerto un po’, ma non se cominci a fare lo stronzo.”

“Scusami.” Louis brontola, e si mette a sedere su uno degli sbabelli di fronte al bancone. “Forza dell’abitudine.”

“Sí, beh...” Harry prende la padella dal lavapiatti e la mette sui fornelli per riscaldarla, ed è come se qualcuno abbia strappato Louis dal presente e lo abbia lasciato nello stesso posto, venticinque anni prima.

Proprio come questa mattina, Harry era in cucina, a preparare la colazione, e Louis era seduto al bancone a guardarlo. Stavano chiacchierando a bassa voce per non svegliare il resto della casa. Andavano ancora all’università allora— Louis era sul punto di laurearsi un semestre prima con lode, e Harry, che cambiava indirizzo di studi almeno un semestre sí e l’altro no, si sarebbe poi eventualmente laureato in Business Management e avrebbe avuto almeno sessanta crediti inutili in qualsiasi cosa, da sociologia a religione, da fisica a filosofia.

Era la settimana delle vacanze di primavera, e c’era stata una confusione nei programmi. Entrambi pensavano che la villetta sulla spiaggia fosse libera, e si presentarono di Sabato pomeriggio con macchine piene di amici e alcool, ma non gli importava. Aveva reso la settimana molto piú divertente. In piú, Harry aveva pensato al cibo. Louis aveva portato il suo ragazzo. Il fatto che lui fosse piú che contento di condividere la sua romantica vacanza sulla spiaggia con quattro altri ragazzi sarebbe dovuto essere il campanello d’allarme per una relazione destinata a fallire, ma Louis si stava divertendo troppo per farci caso.

Durante l’università è stato quando Louis aveva dato inizio all’abitudine di alzarsi presto, sopravvissuta fino ad adesso, e sopravvissuta durante tutta la settimana di vacanza, sbornia o meno. E Harry lavorava come fornaio la mattina presto, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni. Quindi passavano almeno un’ora ogni mattina, quella settimana, a sussurrare tra i caffè.

Quella settimana fu una delle migliori, per Louis, di tutti i quattro anni di università. Era stata l’unica vera pausa che avesse avuto dalla pressione auto imposta sin dal primo anno. Liam si era unito a loro per qualche giorno, e anche se si tratta di quasi una vita fa, i ricordi sono ancora vividi e presenti, soprattutto l’ultima mattinata.

Lui e Harry si trovavano in cucina, proprio come adesso, e parlavano di qualsiasi cosa sotto il sole, mentre il resto della casa dormiva. Ricordi delle gare di costruzione di castelli di sabbia che facevano ogni estate fino all’adolescenza, la gara per “L’Abbronzatura Migliore” che le loro madri, scherzosamente, facevano ogni anno, e alla quale loro partecipavano, e la paura paralizzante di fare coming out l’uno con l’altro l’estate di quando avevano quindici anni.

Quella che era iniziata come una delle loro conversazioni giornaliere, che a Louis piacevano piú di tutte quelle che aveva con il suo ragazzo, quell’ultima mattina evolsero invece in urla, insulti, i loro amici che intervenivano, e Louis e il suo fidanzato che se ne andavano un giorno prima. Tutto perchè Louis aveva fatto una battuta sull’incapacità di Harry di scegliere un definitivo percorso di studi, e Harry aveva continuato chiamando il sogno di Louis, diventare un insegnante, una facile via di fuga.

“Lo sai come si dice: chi puó farlo, lo fa. Chi non puó farlo, insegna. Goditi lo stipendio da poveraccio, stronzo.” Louis ancora ricorda le parole esatte di Harry, il suo tono, l’espressione sul suo volto. Louis gli aveva lanciato un uovo crudo e non avevano parlato per anni, poi. Ha lasciato il suo ragazzo non appena la scuola era ricominciata.

Erano così giovani.

Louis si gratta gli occhi dietro gli occhiali, e guarda Harry mentre riempie due tazze di caffè. Ne prende una e annuisce a mo’ di ringraziamento. “Sai quando la tempesta dovrebbe arrivare? Non ho ancora controllato le notizie.”

“Questo pomeriggio, credo. Il vento dovrebbe continuare ad aumentare e le scariche di pioggia piú esterne dovrebbero colpirci tra qualche ora. L’occhio dell’uragano dovrebbe colpire un po’ piú di centocinquanta chilometri a sud da qui.”

“Beh, almeno abbiamo un sacco di tempo per chiudere le persiane.” Louis alza le spalle e beve il suo caffè. Probabilmente sarà bloccato in casa per un paio di giorni con l’ultima persona che sceglierebbe per rimanere bloccati, letteralmente.

Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Harry che lavora una padella piena di uova, ma quando Harry alza lo sguardo, Louis sposta il proprio e nota il telefono montato sulla parete. Il suo cellulare è proprio dove lo ha lasciato, vicino alle chiavi, sul bancone dove aveva appoggiato anche la spesa del giorno prima. Niall è sempre tra le chiamate piú recenti, quindi trova il numero, alza la cornetta dal muro e lo compone.

Niall risponde dopo quattro squilli, e chiaramente è ancora mezzo addormentato. “Pronto?”

“Hey, scusami. Avevo promesso di chiamare appena arrivato, ieri, ma mi sono dimenticato.”

“Non ti preoccupare, amico. Ti avrei dato fino all’ora di pranzo, dopo ti avrei chiamato sul cellulare e ti avrei sgridato per bene.”

Louis ridacchia. “Mi dispiace lo stesso. Ti è apparso il numero sullo schermo?”

“Sí, ora lo salvo. Sto monitorando la tempesta. Hai ancora qualche ora prima che cominci a piovere.”

“Mmhmm.” Louis intreccia il filo del telefono intorno al suo dito. “L’ha detto anche Harry.”

“Harry? È lí?”

“Yep.” Lancia un’occhiata ad Harry, ma non sembra che stia prestando attenzione. “Siamo bloccati fino alla fine della tempesta.”

“Ugh. Mi dispiace, amico. So che non ne sei entusiasta.”

“Già.” Louis sospira, ma dopo la sua voce si illumina. “Hey, quando torno a casa, stavo pensando che dovremmo finalmente cambiare la porta del garage.”

“Spero che quando dici “dovremmo” intendi che dovremmo pagare un professionista, Louis.”

“Certo, caro.”

“Lo so che quando usi questo tono vuol dire ‘vaffanculo’”

Louis sbuffa, poi abbassa leggermente la voce. “Vorrei che fossi qui.”

“Non ho alcun interesse a fare da mediatore tra te e Harry.”

“Giá... Lo so. Senti, credo che questo vecchio telefono funzionerà durante la tempesta. Non credo abbia bisogno di elettricità, quindi quante volte vuoi che ti telefoni? So che sei preoccupato.”

“Mattina e sera, amico. Tipo, chiama solo per dire buongiorno e buonanotte, fammi sapere che sei vivo.”

“Anch’io ti voglio bene, Niall,” Louis tossisce dolcemente.

“Sí, caro. Vedi? Posso dirlo anch’io. Stai attento. Non schiaffeggiare Harry.”

Louis sbuffa una risata silenziosa. “Niente schiaffi. Promesso. Ti chiamo stasera.”

Louis appoggia di nuovo il telefono al suo posto e si volta, trovando Harry che lo guarda, spatola in una mano, padella con le uova nell’altra. Posa entrambi gli utensili e comincia rovistare nel lavandino. “Vuoi un po’ di uova? Ho pensato di farne di piú perchè andrebbero a male indipendentemente da quanto tempo siamo bloccati quí.”

“Sí, grazie.” Louis si schiarisce la gola. Se riescono ad affrontare un pasto insieme, magari riusciranno a non uccidersi durante i prossimi giorni. “Umm.. scusa per quello.” Louis indica il telefono con la testa. Probabilmente è stato scortese intraprendere una conversazione così davanti a Harry quando normalmente sarebbe sparito in un’altra stanza con il suo cellulare.

“Non fa niente. È importante farsi sentire. Mi sembrava fosse... Niall?” Harry alza lo sguardo e incontra quello di Louis. “Probabilmente era preoccupato per te. È bello avere qualcuno che ci tiene.”

“Sí, è vero.”

Mangiano in silenzio e passano il resto della mattinata a preparare la casa per la tempesta in arrivo. C’è bisogno di loro due, una lattina di WD-40, una chiave inglese, quattro litigi alla volta e un cacciavite per chiudere le vecchie persiane su tutte le finestre, e quando hanno finito nel primo pomeriggio, sono entrambi scontrosi, sudati e stanchi e il vento sta soffiando ad almeno centoventi chilometri orari secondo l’applicazione meteorologica sul telefono di Louis. Immagina che la linea telefonica andrà via presto, e dopo una doccia veloce mette in funzione la radio di Liam.

È seduto sullo sgabello al bancone che separa la cucina da salotto a girare il quadrante, sistemare l’antenna e provando ad intercettare il notiziario, quando Harry appare davanti a lui con il piumone del suo letto intrecciato intorno a tutto il suo corpo, solo la testa che fuoriesce. “Si gela, cazzo.”

“Sí, lo so.” Louis spinge le maniche della sua felpa oltre le sue mani. “Ho messo l’aria condizionata al minimo così magari rimane fresco anche quando va via la corrente.”

“Non funzionerà mai.” Harry rabbrividisce e scuote la testa, poi si raggomitola sul divano.

“Vale la pena provarci.” Louis si acciglia e alza le spalle in modo annoiato.

“Dirai la stessa cosa con la polmonite?”

“Vedo che sei ancora uno stronzo accondiscendente.”

“Vedo che non hai ancora imparato a stare zitto.”

“Direi di no.”

Harry accende la TV e mette il Canale Meteo. Qualche minuto dopo, chiede, “Come sta la tua famiglia?”

Louis abbassa il volume della radio e guarda dietro la propria spalla le immagini radar della tempesta che gira su se’ stessa. “Stanno tutti bene. La tua?”

“Bene.”

“Grande.”

Probabilmente è meglio che non parlino affatto. Louis si concentra sulla radio e gira di nuovo la manopola. La corrente salta ancor prima che cominci a piovere, e Louis schiaccia il mignolo del piede contro il divano mentre va in cucina a prendere candele e torce. Prendono una torcia per uno e decidono di conservare le candele fino a quando non saranno necessarie. Quando Louis chiama Niall per dargli la buonanotte, la casa è calda— i suoi sforzi per tenerla fresca non hanno fatto altro che alzare i numeri sulle bollette— e Harry dice “Te l’avevo detto” cinque volte in cinque modi diversi. Aprono tutte le finestre in modo che l’aria circoli almeno un po’ attraverso i fori delle persiane e Louis dorme con i boxer sopra le coperte.

Si sveglia comunque alle cinque e mezzo del mattino, bagnato di sudore, e quasi stanco quanto lo era la notte precedente, prima di mettersi a letto. Per la prima volta in dieci anni, quasi si pente della sua decisione di non vendere la villetta sulla spiaggia. Decisamente si pente di qualsiasi decisione presa riguardo Harry durante quel fine settimana.


	2. Thunderhead

Fuori è ancora buio, quindi ovviamente è buio anche dentro casa, e fa un caldo del cazzo. Louis crede siano probabilmente le quattro o le cinque del mattino. Grugnisce, e rotola fuori dal letto quando sente la pioggia ricominciare a battere ai lati della casa. Nel bagno, mette la torcia in verticale in modo da avere un po’ di luce mentre piscia e si lava i denti. Fortunatamente hanno ancora l’acqua corrente.

Per qualche minuto, passa la mano intorno alla sua barbetta, provando a decidere quanti vestiti sia disposto ad indossare con questo caldo torrido. Se fosse stato solo, Louis avrebbe indossato solamente i leggeri boxer usati per dormire, ma c’è Harry, quindi si infila un paio di pantaloncini da basket. Pensa di mettersi una maglietta, ma decide di no. Non gliene frega un cazzo di quello che potrebbe pensare Harry di lui senza maglietta.

La batteria del cellulare non è affatto scarica, considerando che l’abbia usato solamente una o due volte per controllare il meteo, quindi, siccome prende, decide di mandare un messaggio a Niall per avvisarlo che è ancora vivo. La porta della camera di Harry è aperta, e riesce a sentirlo russare. Spegne la torcia e si ferma giusto fuori. C’è una luce soffusa che proviene dalle persiane; abbastanza per Louis da vedere Harry spaparanzato sopra le coperte, prono, completamente nudo. Alcune cose non cambiano mai. Sospira, per poi continuare lungo il corridoio.

Oggi, senza elettricità per far funzionare la macchinetta, non ci sarà caffè, quindi afferra una lattina di Dr.Pepper dalla borsa termica e esce in veranda. Il tetto è abbastanza lungo da lasciare dei punti al coperto. Louis si sporge all’indietro e si appoggia al muro, per guardare la tempesta e l’oceano. È ancora lí fuori un’ora dopo quando Harry lo raggiunge, due tazze di caffè bollente tra le mani.

“Come hai—“

“Stufa a gas, caffè istantaneo.” Harry gli porge una tazza e si appoggia al muro vicino a lui.

“È un miracolo.” Louis sussurra, esageratamente emozionato. Forza i suoi occhi a rimanere concentrati sulla tazza di caffè e si rende conto con la coda dell’occhio che Harry almeno si sia degnato di mettere un paio di boxer.

“No, sono solo stato previdente.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, e balbetta, “Grazie.”

Si godono il loro caffè in silenzio per qualche minuto. La tempesta si ferma tra una scarica di pioggia e un’altra, quindi si spostano verso la ringhiera e guardano la marea che si alza. È quasi arrivata all’avena di mare, e se si alza ancora, comincerà a sciacquare via le dune di sabbia.

Quando ricomincia a piovere, Louis scrocchia le dita sul legno della ringhiera della veranda, e sparisce dentro casa, lasciando Harry fuori da solo. Torna dopo qualche minuto con una canna in una mano e un accendino nell’altra. Se si mette dove il tetto lo copre dalla pioggia, con la schiena contro il vento, crede che si accenderà. Dopo qualche tentativo, Harry si mette vicino a lui, con le sue stupide, enormi mani intorno alla canna e all’accendino per bloccare il vento.

“Non sei un professore? Non finiresti nei casini se ti analizzassero il piscio?” Chiede Harry mentre lo guarda aspirare lentamente.

Louis gli passa la canna e con un gesto lo avverte di aspettare un secondo, poi espira attraverso il naso e dice, “Non fanno i test ai professori. Stai scherzando? Probabilmente finirebbero a licenziare tre quarti di noi.”

“Questo è... Non lo so. Un po’ triste.”

“È un lavoro molto stressante.”

“Sí.” Sospira Harry. “Lo so.”

Louis non risponde. Non vuole cominciare un discorso a riguardo con Harry, non vuole litigare per le loro rispettive carriere, stipendi o qualsiasi altra cosa. Non dicono molto altro, ma fumano metà della canna e bevono il loro caffè istantaneo e guardano la marea che finalmente si allontana dalle dune.

***

“Credi che dovrei fare di nuovo le uova?” Chiede Harry, spaventando Louis, che era perso nei suoi pensieri.

Lui stiracchia le braccia e le gambe il piú possibile, spingendo le dita dei piedi contro i braccioli del divano. “Credevo le avessi cucinate tutte ieri.”

“No, ce n’è ancora qualcuna. Dovrei cucinarle. Ho fame. Tu non hai fame?”

Lo stomaco di Louis brontola mentre ci batte sopra la mano. “Posso mangiare.”

Mezz’ora dopo, Harry ha cucinato con il resto delle uova un’omelette gigante, condita con l’unico formaggio che hanno in casa. Ci sono due lattine di Easy Cheese— una Sharp Cheddar e l’altra Americano— quindi le usa entrambe, e fa meno schifo di quanto dovrebbe.

Gironzolano per la casa non facendo praticamente niente fino al primo pomeriggio. Louis si addormenta sul divano e dorme per circa un’ora; quando si risveglia all’una, Harry gli da una birra e un panino al burro d’arachidi. Quando ha finito di mangiare, tornano in veranda e finiscono il resto della canna.

Per quanto ne sa di uragani, questo non è forte, ma è grande. È stato abbassato alla categoria uno, quindi il vento non soffia forte come il giorno prima, anche se continua a scuotere la casa e fa cadere i ciottoli del tetto della casa affianco. La cosa peggiore è che apparentemente la tempesta sta andando così lenta che sta solamente vorticando sopra di loro, con pioggia costante.

Piú tardi, quando Louis è seduto sulla poltrona e Harry riposa sul divano, una goccia d’acqua gli finisce sulla mano. All’inizio non ci fa caso, la toglie e basta, ma quando lo colpisce un’altra goccia e la vede cadere, guarda in alto, accorgendosi di un punto bagnato sul soffitto.

Cazzo.

Si alza dalla poltrona, la sposta da sotto il punto bagnato piú vicina al divano, poi va in cucina a cercare qualcosa per raccogliere l’acqua. Harry si sveglia quando l’acqua comincia a cadere piú velocemente e Louis impreca ad alta voce.

Si scopre che la casa del vicino non è l’unica ad avere problemi con il tetto.

Louis non fa in tempo a realizzare la faccenda che si sta gia’ arrampicando sulla traballante scala che conduce al vespaio dell’attico perchè lui è ‘piú basso ed è piú facile’, secondo Harry. Non è veramente un attico— non c’è pavimentazione, ne’ abbastanza spazio per alzarsi in piedi— quindi è accovacciato con una pentola per salse in una mano e una torcia nell’altra, in equilibrio sulle travi del soffitto, provando a non cadere attraverso l’isolante e il cartongesso.

Per un secondo, si chiede se avrebbe anche solo provato a fare tutto ció se fosse stato sobrio.

Spinge la padella sotto la perdita e si piega piú in basso per essere sicuro che sia incastrata al posto giusto e che non finisca col ribaltarsi. Dopo, passa lentamente la luce della torcia per tutto l’attico. Vuole mettersi a piangere quando trova altre sei perdite. Lui non si metterà mai a sistemare tutta questa merda da solo, quindi comincia a tornare indietro e scende la scala con attenzione, dove Harry lo sta aspettando, nel corridoio, mozzicandosi la nocchia dell’ indice destro.

“Ci sono altre sei perdite, Styles. Non credo che abbiamo abbastanza padelle.”

“Cazzo.” Harry si gira e va verso la cucina, dove comincia ad aprire ogni sportello e a tirare fuori qualsiasi cosa che sembra possa essere utile.

“Vado a controllare le camere da letto.”

C’è una perdida proprio sopra il letto, in camera di Harry, che ha gia’ inzuppato completamente i cuscini e il materasso, due in camera di Louis che sono vicine al muro esterno, una nella camera piú piccola proprio sopra i letti a castello, e pensa che le altre due si trovino in salotto, o forse non abbiano bagnato l’isolante ed è per questo che non stanno gocciolando dal soffitto. L’altra camera sembra apposto, almeno Harry ha un letto dove dormire.

Louis riesce a eventualmente a bilanciare un piatto da casseruola sotto la perdita sul letto di Harry, ma è l’unica che non sia su un muro esterno, quindi c’è piú spazio da manovrare. Le altre perdite sono impossibili da contenere a causa delle loro posizioni.

Ovviamente, Harry dice che Louis non ci stia provando abbastanza e, ovviamente, Louis gli dice di fottersi e farlo da solo, cosa che fa, anche se ha bevuto altre due birre e barcolla mentre sale sulla scala.

Fallisce brillantemente.

Louis è in piedi sotto il punto dove crede che inizierà una nuova perdita quando il piede di Harry e metà della sua gamba fuoriescono dal soffitto. Entrambi urlano come fossero in un film horror e Louis ringrazia che la tempesta abbia mandato via il resto delle persone dalla spiaggia cosí che nessuno sia in giro per sentirlo.

Quando finalmente torna giú dalla scala, Louis apre la bocca per urlargli contro, per dirgli che è uno stupido, per chiedergli se il buco nel soffitto sia una sorta di metodo per prevenire le perdite, ma prima che possa dire qualcosa, Harry gli chiede scusa. Gli chiede scusa, e dice che non avrebbe dovuto provare a farlo da fatto e brillo.

La bocca di Louis è ancora aperta quando capisce di dover dire qualcosa, quindi risponde, “Non ti preoccupare,” e chiede, “Stai bene?” quando vede la sbucciatura sulla gamba di Harry.

Non è una brutta ferita, ma è sporca di polvere, di un po’ di isolante e piccoli pezzi di cartongesso del soffitto, e c’è un po’ di sangue, quindi deve essere pulita per bene anche se non c’è bisogno di fasciarla. C’è un kit di primo soccorso nel furgone, e Louis corre fuori a prenderlo, scivolando sull’ultimo gradino e maledicendosi per non essere stato attento. L’ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno è farsi male senza poter raggiungere l’ospedale.

Dopo che la gamba di Harry è stata pulita e sistemata, comunciano a spostare i mobili.

Avere un nemico comune— in questo caso il tetto che perde— è sicuramente utile per mettere da parte la loro animosità. Quindi, dopo aver spinto i letti a castello bagnati fino a farli combaciare con gli altri, e aver spostato il pesante e bagnato letto a due piazze da un lato della stanza di Harry all’altro, sono sfiniti.

Dal pavimento della camera di Harry, dove entrambi si sono accasciati, provono a capire cosa possono usare per raccogliere le perdite. Tutti gli utensili in cucina sono troppo piccoli per servire a qualcosa, quindi dovranno svuotare i contenitori circa ogni ora. In questo momento, le perdite stanno cadendo su degli asciugamani che hanno usato per togliere l’acqua dai pavimenti di legno.

Louis è sdraiato sul pavimento con una mano sul petto, battendo a ritmo il dito, quando Harry si siede e dice. “Secchielli.”

La testa di Louis si sposta di lato e risponde, “Gia’, i secchielli sarebbero perfetti.” Harry deve essere fatto.

“No, ci sono dei secchielli nel magazzino al piano di sotto, con tutti gli altri giochi per la spiaggia.” Harry corre fuori dalla stanza mentre Louis si alza in piedi e si stiracchia.

“Non correre per le scale!” Urla nel corridoio, e spera che Harry lo abbia sentito. Deve gia’ sopportare un idiota, non vuole sopportare un idiota con una commozione celebrale o un osso rotto.

È un arcobaleno di quasi una dozzina di secchi di plastica, alcuni con le palette incorporate al lato, altri che sono inutili in quanto spezzati e rotti, ma ce ne sono più che a sufficienza per sistemare tutte le perdite. Cercano di asciugare piú acqua possibile e, quando hanno finito, sono entrambi talmente stanchi da non preoccuparsi nemmeno di mangiare. Si limitano a bere birra fresca, seduti sul divano.

È bello, Louis direbbe rilassante, con il suono della pioggia che colpisce i lati della casa e il vento che soffia tra le finestre aperte, fino a quando Harry dice, “Questa casa è una carcassa. Avremmo dovuto venderla dieci anni fa.”

Questo fa partire Louis. Da la colpa ad Harry per le cattive condizioni della casa. “Considerando che sei tu quello che si occupa dell’agenzia immobiliare.” E immediatamente è solo un prendersi a parolacce e frustrate mezze parole che vengono urlate al soffitto. Alla fine si rendono conto di non star andando da nessuna parte e la gola di Louis fa male per aver urlato tanto, quindi si riposiziona sulla poltrona, determinato ad ignorare Harry fino alla fine della tempesta.

Piú tardi, quando fuori è completamente buio, quasi nero, Louis prende la sua torcia e si dirige al bancone della cucina, prende il telefono e compone il numero.

Niall non si preoccupa di salutare. “Sei ancora vivo?”

“A malapena.” Risponde Louis, stizzito.

“Perchè? Che è successo?”

“No, scusa. Stavo scherzando.”

“Amico, tu stai fuori.”

“Ho chiesto scusa. Non volevo farti spaventare. Sono solo...” Louis si gira e guarda dietro di lui. Harry è sdraiato sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, ma non sta russando, quindi Louis sussurra, “ho litigato con Harry. Sta facendo lo stronzo, come al solito.

“Ti ho gia’ detto che non voglio fare da mediatore. Dovreste provare ad andare d’accordo, soprattutto mentre siete bloccati insieme.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, ma sorride. “Sí, caro.”

“Aww, vaffanculo pure a te.”

Louis ridacchia e dice, “Spero di tornare a casa il prima possibile.”

I due si salutano e Louis afferra un’altra birra, per poi tornare sulla sua poltrona, dove si addormenta. Entrambi passano tutta la notte in salotto, Harry a russare sul divano, Louis a sbavare sulla reclinabile.

***

La mattina dopo, tra di loro, c’è una tregua silenziosa. Si muovo l’uno intorno all’altro con cautela, svuotando tutti i secchielli, e andandosene nelle loro rispettive stanze a fare qualsiasi cosa debbano fare per svegliarsi.

Louis fissa la sua faccia nello specchio, la torcia intercetta il grigio della sua barbetta, e sospira mentre si gratta mascella. Niall gli dice costantemente che se deve lamentarsi a riguardo, dovrebbe solo andare a comprare al supermercato una tinta per capelli. Louis gli risponde sempre che non è ancora così disperato. Se non lo vogliono così com’è, si fottessero.

Mentre Louis prova a intercettare il notiziario con la radio, Harry riempe d’acqua la stufa per il caffè istantaneo. Quando finalmente riesce a connettersi, la linea è comunque disturbata, e riescono a sentire solo due terzi di quello che viene detto, ma la situazione è la stessa che si erano immaginati. La categoria dell’uragano è stata di nuovo abbassata, stavolta a tempesta tropicale, e si muove così lentamente da essere praticamente seduta su di loro a pisciare pioggia, ma dovrebbe andarsene entro domani. Louis spegne la radio e prende un sorso del suo caffè.

Non c’è niente da fare e niente da mangiare, in realtà, apparte frutta e panini al burro d’arachidi. Il resto della spesa di Louis era composto principalmente da lattine di pasta preocotta, e le uova e il bacon di Harry sono un lontano ricordo. Mangiano entrambi una mela e dopo essere stati seduti in silenzio per quasi un’ora, Louis ci rinuncia e va a cercare la sua erba. La rolla sul tavolo da caffè e si mettono a fumare fuori in veranda, finendo gran parte della canna in un colpo solo.

Harry si lecca la punta del dito e la passa sul filtro della canna fino a quando non si spegne, poi la consegna a Louis e si sposta verso la ringhiera, piegandosi in avanti e concentrando il peso sugli avambracci. Da dove si trova Louis, un punto asciutto lungo il muro, puó vedere perfettamente la schiena di Harry. Quindi lo guarda per un po’.

Dopo la caduta in mutande che ha fatto rompere il soffito, si è messo un paio di pantaloncini jeans. Ci ha dormito e li ha ancora addosso. Gli cadono in modo orribile sul culo, e Louis vuole prenderlo in giro, ma rinuncia, perchè è meglio non tirare troppo la corda.

“Hey, Styles?” Louis si spinge lontano dal muro e fa un passo verso la porta.

“Sí?”

“Birretta?”

“Non è neanche l’una,” gli fa notare Harry mentre si gira e da le spalle alla tempesta.

“Me ne sono accorto.”

“Okay, va bene.” Harry annuisce e lo segue di nuovo dentro casa.

Questa volta Louis si appropria del divano, e Harry si lascia cadere sulla poltrona dopo aver preso la borsa termica e averla portata in salone, in mezzo a loro. Bevono la loro birra in silenzio, ascoltando la tempesta che c’è fuori.

È solo dopo qualche sorso che Harry dice, “non riesco a credere che ho quarantacinque anni, giro per casa mezzo nudo, e mi ubriaco di proposito con della birra scadente di Domenica mattina.”

“Non dire cosí, Styles, che lo fai ogni fine settimana.”

Harry sbuffa e quasi si strozza con la birra. “Hai ragione, Louis. Ma quanto mi conosci bene?”

Louis puó percepire l’irritazione di Harry dal suo tono e, per una volta, gli dispiace di averla causata. È fatto e sta alla terza birra a stomaco vuoto, è stanco e dolorante per il terzo giorno di fila e davvero... non ha le forze per litigare.

“Scusa. Stavo scherzando.”

Harry sospira. “Sí, lo so. Per quello che vale, la mimosa è il mio alcolico preferito per la Domenica mattina.”

Louis ridacchia silenziosamente, ma poi anche Harry lo fa, e dopo qualche secondo entrambi stanno ridendo così tanto da arrivare a piangere, e un muscolo nella schiena di Louis comincia a fargli male.  
Prova a smettere di ridere, zittendo Harry tra lamenti di dolore e piú risate, fino a quando finalmente riesce a stiracchiarlo nel modo giusto e il crampo ritorna ad essere solo un altro punto dolorante. La poltrona è fantastica per sedercisi, ma non per dormirci.

Alza lo sguardo verso il buco che Harry ha fatto sul soffitto e comincia a ridere di nuovo nello stesso momento in cui Harry ammette, “sono stato arrabbiato con te per tanto tempo.”

La risata di Louis si placa. Canticchia, e si chiede perchè Harry stia confermando una cosa ovvia, ma crede di dover rispondere. “Non lo sei ancora?”

“Eh, non direi. Di certo non mi piaci, ma non è che passo la mia vita ad odiarti, questo è sicuro.”

“Gia’, credo sia lo stesso per me.” Louis è abbastanza sicuro che sia così. Pensa ad Harry solo quando pensa alla villetta, quindi probabilmente una volta al mese, quando controlla il suo conto in banca e i suoi investimenti. Anche in quel momento, è piú un fastidio sottile.

Harry si schiarisce la voce e chiede, “Insegni ancora? Quali classi?”

“Storia in terzo superiore.”

“Ti piace?”

“Lo amo. Posso andare in pensione tra cinque anni, ma non penso che lo farò.”

“A cinquant’anni?”

“Sí, con ventotto anni nel sistema pensionistico statale puoi andare in pensione, ma non sei costretto.”

“È una figata.”

“Sí, non male per chi prende uno stipendo da poveraccio.” Louis fa il verso alla voce di Harry ma se ne pente immediatamente. Stavano facendo conversazione in modo civile e probabilmente ha rovinato tutto.

Harry inspira e espira, quasi fischiando, ed è rumoroso nella stanza quieta. “Mi dispiace di aver detto quelle cose.”

“Amico, è stato tipo venticinque anni fa.” Louis è sorpreso da tutta la voglia che ha di lasciarsi quelle cose alle spalle. “Ho detto delle merdate anche io. È tutto apposto.”

“In realtà no. Io... Tu hai detto delle cose che gia’ pensavo e che non mi piaceva sentirmi dire. Nessuno me lo aveva mai fatto notare, neanche Gemma.” Harry stende il braccio per aggiungere la lattina vuota alla piccola piramide che hanno cominciato a costruire, vicino al cooler, poi ne apre un’altra. “Ho lasciato scuola, dopo. Ho finito il semestre e non sono piú tornato.”

“Veramente?”

“Yep.”

Louis resta in silenzio per un minuto, sdraiato sul divano, un po’ ubriaco, molto fatto, e con i sensi di colpa. “Mi sento in colpa.” Stiracchia il collo per girarsi verso Harry e guardarlo in faccia.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si piega di nuovo in avanti per prendere una birra anche per Louis, gliela lancia, e dice, “Non sentirti in colpa. Sono stato arrabbiato con te per tipo un giorno, dopo che te ne sei andato, e mentre anch’io tornavo a casa..., ho smesso. Credo che fossi geloso di te. Eri cosí... concentrato. Sapevi esattamente cosa fare della tua vita, e io ero un casino.”

“Sei rimasto al ristorante? No, era un fornaio, vero?”

“Nah, avevano solo impieghi part-time, quindi, um, mi sono trasferito sulla costa e ho cominciato a lavorare per un amico del mio patrigno. Vivevo in affitto nella stanza sopra il suo garage. Facevo tipo... le consegne per i loro cantieri. Poi ho iniziato ad aiutare di piú, e sono finito a costruire case. Cioè, non ero nessuno, all’inizio, ma mi impegnavo parecchio e mi piaceva.”

“Non lo sapevo.” Louis sposta il suo corpo su un lato. “Che ha detto tua madre?”

“All’inizio non era entusiasta, ma poi ha capito che fossi piú felice, quindi... Non mi sorprende che tu non lo sapessi. Non è che ci siamo tenuti in contatto.” Harry si ferma e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Io avevo capito stessi insegnando, ma non sapevo che ti fossi trasferito a nord fino a quando, um, sai.”

Ah sí, Louis lo sa. Anche se spera di poterlo dimenticare. “Avevo appena comprato casa, all’epoca. Probabilmente mi stavo vantando.”

“Forse.”

“Quindi tu.. Lavoravi come costruttore in quel periodo?”

“No, ero tornato a scuola. Intendo, all’inizio ho preso la licenza da costruttore e ho lavorato per l’amico del mio patrigno, mi sono occupato dei cantieri per un po’, poi ho creato la mia ditta. A trent’anni sono tornato all’università e mi sono laureato in business management.”

“Beh.. hai fatto un sacco di cose. E molto fighe. Mi sembra che stesse andando tutto bene.”

Harry conferma e comincia a giocherellare con la linguetta della lattina di birra, spostandola avanti e indietro. “Io... La mia compagnia ha iniziato a naufragare quando è scoppiata la bolla immobiliare. È per questo che.. Io... Dico, una parte di me sapeva che stesse per succedere, sai? Volevo vendere la villetta per essere, tipo, coperto. Alla fine non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.”

Merda. Questo é... Louis passa il pollice e il medio sugli occhi chiusi. “Se avessimo venduto la casa, la ditta sarebbe comunque fallita?”

“Non lo so. Forse sí, forse no. La viletta non sarebbe mai stata comprata in tempo. Le case cominciavano a rimanere in vendita sempre piú a lungo.”

“Che merda, Styles. Mi stai facendo sentire male per te.”

“Vaffanculo.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e punta l’aria che fuoriesce dalla lattina verso Harry. “Dove lavori adesso? Che è successo dopo che hai perso la compagnia?”

“Io, um, ho venduto casa. Fortunatamente mi hanno dato un po’ di piú di quanto abbia pagato per comprarla, quindi stavo bene. Um, ho preso un piccolo camper, uno di quei vecchi AirStreams, e mi sono trasferito nel campo delle roulotte.” Harry si ferma e guarda Louis negli occhi. “Poi ho trovato lavoro come muratore per High Tide Rentals.”

“Oh. Lavori ancora per loro?”

“Nah, ho vissuto nel mio piccolo camper e risparmiato il piú possibile. Quando Mr. Reynolds ha deciso di andare in pensione, gli ho comprato la compagnia. Ho finito di pagarla l’anno scorso.”

“Vivi ancora nella roulotte?”

Harry sbuffa. “Boh.”

“Sí o no?”

“No.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ce l’ho ancora, ma è nel magazzino. Ho un appartamento sulla terraferma.”

“Allora stai bene.”

“Sí, sto bene.” Spinge il poggiapiedi della poltrona al suo posto e si sposta in avanti, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Hai altra erba?”

“È nel primo cassetto del mio comodino.”

“Vuoi che vada a prenderla?”

“Sí.”

***

Un suono strano fuoriesce dal barattolo di Easy Cheese quando Harry prova a spremerne un po’ sul dito, comincia a ridere, si sbatte la mano sulla bocca e finisce con l’avere del formaggio volante in faccia, sui capelli e sulla poltrona.

Louis ride e si strozza con i salatini quando vede il casino che ha combinato Harry.

“Cazzo. Non voglio farmi una doccia fredda al buio.” Con una mano si abbassa i capelli, incrociando gli occhi per vedere le ciocche sporche di formaggio.

“Usa il lavandino. Ha un cosetto che spruzza.” Louis indica con un gesto della mano la cucina, prima di infilare un altro salatino in bocca.

Dopo essersi maledetto da solo per un po’, Harry si dirige in cucina. Quando prova a pulirsi i capelli e finisce col bagnare tutta la stanza, Louis gli urla di fermarsi, salta via dal divano, si arrampica sullo sgabello vicino al bancone, si abbassa e afferra l’ugello spray dalla mano di Harry. “Piegati.”

Non c’è bisogno di commentare l’espressione incredula di Harry, davvero, ma è Harry, quindi è ovvio che debba dire la sua. “No, grazie.”

“Cristo, Styles. L’ultima cosa che voglio fare è scoparti.” Louis prende in giro la sua faccia contrariata e gli indica l’ugello spray. “Ora piegati, cazzo, e lascia che ti aiuti, cosí eviti di allagare la cucina provando a fare da solo.”

Harry serra le labbra e passa le dita tra i capelli, facendo spargere il formaggio ancora di più, e lascia andare un grugnito di frustrazione quando si rende conto di quello che ha fatto. Dopo annuisce e posiziona le braccia sui lati del lavandino, si piega il più possibile e aspetta.

Sono cosí corti. Louis non si ricorda l’ultima volta che i capelli di Harry fossero così rasati dietro. Sono sempre stati selvaggi, ricci che viaggiavano in ogni direzione, anche quando erano bambini. D’estate, durante l’adolescenza, Harry si svegliava con metà dei capelli tutti impicciati, appiccicati a un lato della testa, e l’altra metà esattamente come era acconciata la sera, prima di andare a dormire. Era divertentissimo, e Louis stava sempre a prenderlo per il culo, anche se anche i suoi capelli assomigliavano a un nido di uccelli di mattina.

È piú gentile di quanto voglia essere. Dovrebbe lasciare che l’acqua lo colpisca direttamente in testa, ma tende le mani prima di pensarci sú, e dopo sta passando le dita tra i capelli di Harry, facendo attenzione a bagnarli tutti, prima di spruzzare un po’ di sapone per i piatti nel palmo di Harry.

Si rendono conto che il sapone per i piatti è difficile da togliere con l’acqua fredda, quindi per sciacquare via tutto il formaggio ci mettono quella che sembra un’eternità, ma è probabilmente una mezz’ora. Louis ritorna in se’ quando si rende conto di star spicciando gentilmente i capelli piú lunghi sulla testa di Harry. Quindi li tira abbastanza da far lamentare Harry e da la colpa a un nodo che in realtà non c’è.

“Vabbè, stronzo. L’hai fatto apposta.” Harry gira leggermente la testa di lato, e Louis coglie l’opportunità per spruzzargli dell’acqua sul naso. Lui sputacchia e scuote la testa, facendo volare goccioline d’acqua su tutto il bancone, dopo si alza, asciugandosi l’acqua sulla faccia con un’espressione furiosa.

Prima che Harry inizi ad urlare, Louis dice, “Scusa, scusa. Stavo facendo il coglione. Ho quasi finito. Ne hai ancora un po’ dietro l’orecchio.”

Harry si acciglia sospettosamente e abbassa di nuovo la testa. Qualche minuto dopo i capelli sono il puliti il più possibile.

“Odio che tu non abbia capelli grigi.” Sussurra Louis, petulante. “Voglio dire, almeno stiamo diventando entrambi pelati, ma porco cazzo, hai i capelli dello stesso colore di quando eravamo bambini.”

Harry si passa un asciugamano sui capelli e lo lancia sul bancone quando ha finito di asciugare l’acqua che c’è su quest’ultimo e sul pavimento. Si limita ad alzare le spalle e a tornare sulla poltrona. “Hey, lanciami l’asciugamano, c’è del formaggio sulla mia poltrona.”

Louis lo prende e lo porta in salotto, per poi lasciarlo sulle gambe di Harry. “Merda. Dobbiamo controllare i secchielli. Mi sono scordato.”

“Anche io.” Harry si sporge sul lato della poltrona e da un’occhiata al secchio vicino a lui. “Questo è mezzo pieno. Probabilmente stiamo apposto per un pó.”

“Okay.” Louis si gira su un lato e abbassa la testa sulla mano. La sua testa è pesante e prova ha contare tutte le birre bevute fino ad ora. “Quindi, Styles, sei felice?”

“Con il lavoro? Cioè, credo di sí. Mi piace dirigere l’agenzia immobiliare. Mi piace fare il muratore occasionale. Sono tipo... Meno stressato rispetto a quando avevo la compagnia. Tutti i miei dipendenti sono brave persone. Alla fine le cose hanno funzionato.”

“Che bello.” Louis sbadiglia. “È bello che tu sia felice.” Abbassa completamente la testa e spinge una mano all’indietro per afferrare un cuscino. “Sono stanco. Credo ci sia un limite di età per bere tutto il giorno.”

“Credo di sí.” Harry ride appena e Louis lo guarda attraverso le ciglia fino a quando si addormenta.

Si risveglia di botto a causa di uno schianto nel retro della casa. Sono entrambi in piedi in pochi secondi, occhi spalancati e confusi, e dopo afferrano le loro torce e camminano uno sopra l’altro, correndo per il corridoio, e spalancano la porta della camera sul retro.

Ci sono pezzi di soffitto, di isolante bagnato e probabilmente piú di cinquant’anni di polvere e sporcizia, tutti sopra il letto a due piazze. O hanno perso una perdita o è inziata dopo che entrambi sono scesi dall’attico.

“Cazzo.” L’espressione di Harry è quasi comica con quegli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta e le mani sulle guance. “Questa tempesta mi odia. Mi tocca dormire di nuovo sul divano o su uno di quei letti a castello di merda.”

“C’è anche la poltrona.”

“Tappati quella bocca del cazzo, Louis.”

Louis lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio e lo osserva mentre spinge le nocche sulla parte bassa della schiena. “Soffri ancora di mal di schiena?”

Harry lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di rispondere. “Sí, è migliorata per un po’, specialmente mentre facevo il muratore. Adesso fa più male, peró, soprattutto quando piove. Non riesco a credere che ti ricordi della mia schiena a pezzi.”

“Ti lamentavi in continuazione. Un fottuto tredicenne che soffre di mal di schiena. Difficile scordarselo.”

Harry schiaffeggia la spalla di Louis con la mano e ride. “Stronzo.”

“Puoi prendere il mio letto. Io dormo sul divano.”

“Forse.”

“Vabbè. Puliamo questo casino e spostiamo il letto.”

Arrotolano la coperta del letto intorno alla roba che c’è sopra, e riescono a buttarla tutta dentro una delle enormi buste dell’immondizia che Harry tiene nel furgone, ma il materasso è fradicio. Dopo spingono e rispondono e trascinano il letto fino a quando non è dal lato opposto, lontano dalla perdita.

Quando hanno finito, svuotano tutti i secchielli e accendono qualche candela sul bancone della cucina e sul tavolino da caffè nel soggiorno. Per cena mangiano dei Cheeseburger Macaroni freddi, direttamente dal barattolo, arance per dessert, infine rollano una canna e la portano fuori in veranda.

“Non fumo cosí tanto da almeno vent’anni.” Harry soffia sulla fine della canna per togliere la cenere e la guardano mentre si perde nel vento.

“Neanche io. Non fumavo da un po’ prima di comprare questa. Al mio ex non piaceva, e non fumavo così tanto, due volte l’anno forse, quindi ho smesso mentre stavamo insieme. Quando ci siamo lasciati ne ho comprata un sacco e—“ Louis ride dal naso e poi comincia a tossire, perdendo il filo del discorso. “Merda. Che stavo dicendo?”

“Um... Non lo so. Stavi parlando del tuo ex, credo.”

“Gia’, gia’. Ci siamo lasciati, ne ho comprata un po’, e ho usato il mio—“ ricomincia a ridere e strozza le parole tra i singhiozzi, “Il mio FoodSaver, e l’ho chiusa con un pacco di carta. Non so perchè, ma l’ho fatto, e poi l’ho nascosta nell’armadio e l’ho dimenticata.”

Harry si gratta il naso, provando a non ridere. “Menomale che ti sei ricordato di portarla.”

“Non l’ho fatto, cazzo. L’ho nascosta nelle sacche della mia moto e non sapevo neanche fosse lí dentro fino a quando non sono arrivato quí e ho cominciato a svuotarle per trovare il mio costume e le ciabatte. Erba a sorpresa.”

Non riesce a trattenere le risate dopo ció. Entrambi ridacchiano per un po’, fino a quando Harry comincia a guardarsi intorno e chiede, “Aspetta, quindi usi ancora la motocicletta?”

Louis ride di nuovo e annuisce. “Sí, la guido ancora.*”

“Che c’è? Stai ridendo perchè sei fatto o stai ridendo di me?”

“Un po’ di entrambe le cose.”

“Vaffanculo.”

“È solo che... Uno guida la motocicletta. Solo i nerd la usano.”

Harry prende la canna e aspira forte, il punto dove brucia diventa rosso nel buio, e Louis puó vederlo mentre gli fa il dito medio nella luce soffusa.

**

Hanno finito la birra, quindi è il momento di passare alle bottiglie di vino rosso scadente, Una ciascuno per bere direttamente dalla bottiglia. Louis è spaparanzato di schiena sul divano, con una gamba sopra un cuscino, un piede sul pavimento, impegnandosi almeno un po’ a far circolare l’aria attorno a quella che è diventata la parte più sudata e appiccicosa del suo corpo.

Quasi quasi potrebbe farsi una doccia. Sarà fredda e sa che sarà fantastica, ma allo stesso tempo lo sveglierà, e ha sonno ed è abbastanza andato al momento. E il pensiero di una doccia fredda per farsi passare la sbornia non è per niente allettante. No, è meglio sprofondare nella propria sporcizia fino a quando potrà farsi una lunga doccia calda.

Infila di nuovo il tappo alla sua bottiglia di vino e gira il collo per guardare Harry, che è apparentemente svenuto sulla poltrona con una bottiglia di vino precariamente in equilibrio su un angolo di quarantacinque gradi tra il suo cazzo e la sua mano penzolante.

“Styles.” Louis prova a svegliarlo con cautela, ma non smette di russare. “Styles!”

Senza aprire gli occhi, Harry balbetta, “Che c’è?”

“Dovresti andare a letto. Quella poltrona fa schifo per dormire.”

“Non sto dormendo.”

“Stavi russando.”

“Non è vero.”

“Vabbè. Almeno puoi rimettere il tappo alla tua bottiglia di vino?”

Harry tiene gli occhi chiusi e lo cerca con la mano nello spazio della poltrona tra le sue gambe, dietro le sue gambe, quando finalmente raggiunge il suo culo e trova il tappo. Lo infila e appoggia la bottiglia per terra, vicino alla piramide di lattine di birra. “Contento?”

“Per adesso.” Apre la sua bottiglia di vino e prende un sorso. Più che sorso, un sorsone.

“Louis?”

“Eh?”

“Um... Potresti... Se vuoi, puoi parlare anche tu.”

“Che cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Che ne so. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, credo. Non arrabbiarti se mi addormento.”

“Se ti addormenti, ti sveglio. Non voglio sentire i tuoi lamenti tutto il giorno, domani, perchè ti fa male la schiena per aver dormiro sulla poltrona.”

“Okay.”

Louis rimane in silenzio per un minuto. Non sa cosa dire, in realtà. La sua vita è abbastanza noiosa. Lavora tutto il tempo. Durante l’anno scolastico è completamente dedito ai suoi impegni e ai suoi ragazzi: apre la sua classe prima per gli studenti che non vogliono stare in palestra prima che inizino le lezioni, rimane fino a tardi per aiutare con i compiti o per pubblicizzare dei club, per i consigli scolastici, o per offrirsi volontario per tenere i tempi al squadra di nuoto durante l’autunno e alla squadra di track durante la primavera. In più passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a casa a mettere voti o a migliorare il programma delle lezioni.

Durante l’estate lavora il più possibile al ristorante per risparmiare. Sospira. Non c’è da meravigliarsi se non ha una vita sociale oltre alla PlayStation e ai giorni di vacanza passati con Niall.

“Um... Amo il mio lavoro.” Dice, ma esce quasi come una domanda.

“L’hai gia’ detto. Due volte, credo.”

“Beh, è vero. Solo... Io... Lo sapevi che ho preso un dottorato in Educazione?”

“Seriamente? Dottor Tomlinson?”

“Sí. Cioè, no.” Louis scuote la testa velocemente. “Nessuno mi chiama così. Io... beh, ho iniziato a insegnare subito dopo la aver preso la laurea triennale. Ma all’inizio faticavo un sacco a pagare le bollette. È stato difficile. Dovevo pagare l’università e vivevo in un appartamento di merda con altre due persone. Dopo il primo anno, ho realizzato di avere due opzioni se avessi voluto continuare ad insegnare e non stare lí a mangiare ramen tutto il giorno: trovare un secondo lavoro o tornare a scuola.”

“Oh, quindi hai smesso di insegnare e sei tornato all’università?”

“Nope.” Louis rotola su un lato e appoggia la bottiglia di vino per terra, provando a concentrarsi su di Harry, con la vista appannata. “Non potevo smettere di insegnare perchè volevo che lo stato mi pagasse le lezioni. Quindi facevo il professore di giorno, e frequentavo le lezioni serali, studiavo, mettevo i voti e facevo i programmi scolastici nel fine settimana, e dopo ho cominciato la scuola estiva e un lavoro estivo come cameriere. Hanno rimandato i miei debiti, grazie al cielo.”

“Ma è grandioso, Louis.”

“In realtà non è niente di che. C’erano altri tre professori nella mia scuola che facevano la stessa cosa.”

“Davvero?”

“Sí. Hanno smesso dopo aver ottenuto il Master, peró.” C’è un altro cuscino alla fine del divano e prova a spingerlo in aria con il piede per afferrarlo, ma cade sul pavimento di fronte alla piramide di lattine. Lo osserva per un secondo prima di continuare. “Io... Non lo so, volevo continuare. Quindi ho preso un’estate di pausa e ho iniziato a studiare per il Dottorato. Ce l’ho fatta. Voglio dire, guadagno abbastanza, ho finito di pagare la motocicletta e l’università, ho comprato una casa. Ora posso rilassarmi di più.”

“Credo sia giusto. Ora riesci a godertelo. Peró non mi sembra tu abbia avuto tempo per una vita sociale in quel periodo.”

Louis conferma e passa entrambe le mani tra i capelli, grattandosi il cuoio capelluto. “La cosa divertente è che ho avuto un ragazzo per tutto il tempo. Ho iniziato il Master a ventitré anni, ho incontrato Drew a venticinque, e siamo stati insieme per dieci anni.”

Harry fa un fischio molto lungo e si piega per prendere la sua bottiglia di vino e il cuscino di Louis, per poi lanciarglielo. “Un decennio con la stessa persona?”

“Yep. Vivevamo insieme e pensavo, prima o poi compreremo una casa insieme, e magari un giorno adotteremo... Non lo so. Ma si è scoperto che in realtà a lui non piaceva piú di tanto passare il tempo con me.” Louis smette di parlare e stiracchia le gambe, infila il cuscino dietro la testa, poi prende un sorso di vino.

“Veramente?”

“Già.” Non gli piace molto ricordare questa cosa, infatti non ne parla con qualcuno da anni. Non è sicuro del perchè lo stia dicendo ad Harry, apparte il fatto che loro due gia’ non vanno d’accordo, e non è che Harry sia qualcuno che deve impressionare. “Una volta preso il Dottorato, avevo finalmente tempo di uscire insieme, fare qualche vacanza nel fine settimana o roba simile, ma ho realizzato che a lui non andasse. Era felice di vivere queste strane vite parallele mentre dormivamo nello stesso letto, condividevamo l’appartamento e scopavamo il Mercoledì e il Sabato, ma senza passare del tempo insieme al di fuori. E, tipo, credo che fosse cosí quando stavo diventando matto per la scuola, ma credevo le cose sarebbero cambiate una volta finito. Ma lui non voleva. Quindi se n’è andato.”

“Che schifo, Lou.” Harry sussurra mentre sbatte le dita contro la sua bottiglia. “Mi dispiace. Che spreco.”

“Sí, beh, l’avrei dovuto capire, credo. Non abbiamo mai condiviso un conto in banca, ognuno pagava sempre per se’, e non parlavamo del futuro. Credo che entrambi volessimo cose differenti. Stavo risparmiando, sai? Una volta pagata la motocicletta ho cominciato a risparmiare il più possibile perchè volevo comprare una casa, con lui. Pensavo che una volta finiti gli studi, e una volta racimolati abbastanza soldi per pagare l’anticipo, gli avrei fatto una sorpresa.” Chiude gli occhi e toglie gli occhiali, pizzicandosi il collo del naso. “Non lo so. Non siamo mai arrivati così lontano. Ci siamo lasciati, lui se n’è andato, e io ho detto fanculo tutto e mi sono comprato la casa da solo.”

“Alla fine ha funzionato, no? Voglio dire, non è che lui ti ha lasciato e tu sia rimasto solo per sempre.”

“Nah, questo è vero. Ho avuto altri ragazzi. Ma non è come... Voglio dire...cazzo.” Louis si rimette gli occhiali e passa le unghie sul cuoio capelluto.

“Cosa?”

“Non vuoi sentire questa roba.”

“Invece voglio.”

“Beh, magari non voglio parlarne.” Louis sospira e chiude gli occhi. “Sono proprio un cazzo di tristone di merda.”

“Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?”

“Sono stato con due persone dopo Drew, e indovina?” Continua con una risata piena di tristezza. “Mi hanno lasciato anche loro. Apparte il fatto che per me sia stato l’esatto contrario di com’è andata con Drew. Quando se n’è andato, mi sono buttato nel lavoro, zero vita sociale, arrivavo prima e me ne andavo per ultimo ogni giorno. E i miei ex non lo sopportavano. E io non ero disposto... Credo che avessi paura succedesse la stessa cosa? Come con Drew. Credevo che se loro avessero avuto veramente l’opportunità di passare del tempo con me, non avrebbero voluto. Non lo so. Sono un cazzo di casino, apparentemente.”

“Ma adesso hai Niall. È una cosa bella, no?”

Louis sbuffa. “Sí, credo. Niall è fantastico.”

Harry sbadiglia e si stiracchia. “Sono stanco, Louis. Puoi andare a letto cosí mi prendo il divano?”

“Nah, tu prendi il letto, io dormo quí.”

“No, tu hai dormito sulla poltrona ieri, dovresti prendere il letto. Non pensare che non mi sia accorto di tutto l’ibuprofene che hai preso.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si spinge a sedere, stiracchia le braccia sopra la testa e si piega prima da un lato, poi dall’altro. “Dai, puoi dormire con me. È un letto enorme.”

“Io non...Non è...”

“Possiamo mettere un cuscino in mezzo, se sei preoccupato per la tua virtù inesistente, Styles.” Louis si alza e zoppica leggermente mentre inizia a seguire la luce della sua torcia lungo il corridoio. “Dai. Prometto di non sbavarti addosso.”

Harry si alza e, lentamente, lo segue lungo il corridoio, ma poi si ferma davanti alla porta. Louis entra subito in bagno per fare pipí, e quando esce, Harry è ancora lí in piedi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, a giocare con la sua torcia. Louis lo fissa fino a quando si sposta verso il bagno. C’è moltissimo spazio sul letto e Louis è esausto e non del tutto sobrio, quindi si toglie i pantaloncini e si lascia cadere sul materasso, la faccia sul cuscino. Si è quasi addormentato quando sente Harry chiarirsi la gola.

“Louis?”

“Sto dormendo. Mettiti a letto.” Allunga la mano e sposta uno dei tanti cuscini nel mezzo del letto. “Ecco. Sei al sicuro. Non credo neanche di essere in grado di alzarmi. Ho bevuto almeno il doppio del mio peso di quella birra di merda. Non so neanche dov’è il mio pisello, figurati se riesco a usarlo.”

Il suo corpo traballa leggermente quando finalmente Harry sale sul letto, e sta appena iniziando a fermarsi quando Harry dice, “Dico solo che non credo che Niall sarebbe contento se sapesse che dormiamo insieme. Cioè, abbiamo fatto cose in passato. Non è che siamo stati insieme o cose simili, peró...”

Louis spinge metà del suo corpo sú con gli avambracci e guarda Harry, provando a concentrarsi sulla sua faccia, ma non riesce a vedere nulla ora che le torce sono spente. “Okay, magari Niall non sarebbe contento, ma... non sono affari che lo riguardano.”

“Ma tu sei matto. Che cazzo di rapporto è? Cioè... A meno che non abbiate una relazione aperta.”

“Cosa?”

“Sto provando ad essere comprensivo, Louis.”

“Cosa?”

“Sto dicendo, qualsiasi accordo abbiate tu e Niall, tipo, sui parametri della vostra relazione, sai... Io non ne sono a conoscenza. Sto provando a non giudicarvi. Solo perchè qualcosa non fa per me, voglio dire, non potrei mai vivere con il mio ragazzo—“

“Ragazzo? Tu credi che Niall sia... O mio dio.” Louis seppellisce la testa nel cuscino e ride fino a quando non sente di star per vomitare. Quando finalmente ricomincia a respirare, gira la testa verso Harry. “Niall non è il mio ragazzo. È il mio coinquilino, un mio collega— insegna anche lui storia, scriviamo i programmi insieme— non è il mio ragazzo. E in più è etero. Quando gli racconterò questa conversazione si piscerà sotto dalle risate.”

“Io non...Io...” Harry sembra così confuso e la sua voce è, tipo, acuta e più veloce del normale. “Ma gli telefoni due volte al giorno e gli dici che lo ami e che ti manca e lo chiami con dei nomignoli...Io...”

“Te lo spiego domattina, Styles.”

“Okay...Va bene.” Il letto cigola mentre Harry si posiziona sullo stomaco. “Notte, Lou.”

Louis si addormenta cullato dal lieve russare di Harry e dal suono delle gocce d’acqua che riempiono il secchio sul pavimento.

***

La mattina dopo, Louis si sveglia appiccicoso e sudato, la bocca che sa di schifo, e riesce a sentire l’odore dell’alcool che gli fuoriesce dai pori. Oh dio, aveva dimenticato come ci si sentisse dopo una sbornia. O magari non si è mai sentito così prima. Ha scoperto un nuovo tipo di post sbornia. E sicuramente finirà per vomitare, ma quando prova a mettersi a sedere, non ci riesce.

Apre un occhio e la luce che proviene dalla finestra è così intensa che lo acceca per qualche secondo, quindi usa la mano sinistra, l’unica funzionante. C’è qualcosa di pesante sopra di lui, che non gli permette di alzarsi, e si ricorda dove si trova. La villetta. L’uragano Nicole.

Per qualche secondo pensa che il soffitto gli sia caduto addosso e che sia questa la cosa che gli sta schiacciando il torace, o magari un albero è caduto sul tetto e gli è finito sopra e sta morendo, ma la sua mano sinistra finalmente entra in contatto con qualsiasi cosa sia, ed è calda e morbida e ha i capelli.

Finalmente i suoi occhi si abituano alla luce del sole, il suo cervello ricomincia a funzionare, e vede Harry. O meglio, vede i capelli di Harry, perchè la sua testa è appoggiata al petto di Louis, ma in qualche modo la sua spalla sta schiacciando il braccio di Louis e gli sta bloccando la circolazione. La gamba di Harry circonda completamente i fianchi di Louis e tutto il suo corpo sembra stia toccando ogni centimetro della pelle di Louis che riesce a raggiungere. E continua a muoversi. Giusto un po’. Harry si sposta nuovamente e questa volta quando il suo cazzo si scontra con il fianco di Louis, lascia andare un gemito silenzioso, e questo lo sprona sufficientemente.

Con una velocità che non sapeva di possedere, toglie il braccio da sotto la spalla di Harry, e rotola con tutto il corpo verso sinistra, fuori dal letto e contro il pavimento. In qualche modo riesce ad atterrare accovacciato, cosa che pagherà probabilmente nel prossimo futuro— la aggiungerà alla lista di problematiche fisiche che il suo corpo si ostina a lanciargli contro— e si getta verso la porta del bagno, che fortunatamente è aperta, si piega e svuota tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco nella tazza del water. Da un calcio alla porta per chiuderla.

Quando è assolutamente sicuro di aver finito di vomitare, accende la doccia e si fionda dentro senza neanche togliersi le mutande. Rimane sorpreso dal fatto che l’acqua non sia così fredda come si aspettava che fosse, è piú a temperatura ambiente o un po’ di meno, quindi almeno non sta tremando mentre sta lí in piedi ad aspettare la morte. Dopo qualche minuto, o forse un’ora — non ne è sicuro perché il tempo non scorre nel suo post sbornia— la porta del bagno di apre all’improvviso e sente Harry che segue i suoi passi, per così dire.

Alla fine si sente in grado di lavarsi, quindi si toglie i boxer bagnati e li lancia in un angolino, inizia con lo shampoo per poi continuare lungo tutto il corpo. La sua ascella destra è pulita e sta insaponando quella sinistra quando sente il rumore dello scarico che viene tirato, e Harry apre la tendina della doccia e si infila dentro.

“Ma che cazzo?” Louis grida, prima di realizzare che non gli interessa. Non gli va di parlare e non gli va che Harry parli. Nessun rumore. Quindi sussurra, “Lascia perdere. Tieni,” e gli passa lo shampoo.

Fanno a turno sotto il getto, insaponandosi e sciacquandosi, e Louis da una pacca alla schiena di Harry quando è asciutto. È il polo opposto di sexy e romantico e Louis si rende conto solo dopo di non aver nemmeno guardato il corpo di Harry. Esce fuori, completamente fradicio, e si mette a cercare un asciugamano che non hanno usato per pulire le perdite. Ne trova qualcuno nel cesto della biancheria e li riporta in camera da letto, appendendone uno fuori dalla doccia per Harry.

È soleggiato, luminoso e tira un vento piacevole, la tempesta è finalmente passata, quindi prende due delle sedie a dondolo da un angolo del salotto e le trascina fuori. Quando Harry finalmente lo raggiunge, porta una bottiglia d’acqua, un pacco di salatini e un po’ di ibuprofene. Louis vuole baciarlo, ma non in quel senso. Stanno seduti in silenzio, non fanno nemmeno muovere le sedie a dondolo, sgranocchiando crackers e alternando tra sorsi d’acqua e di caffè fino a quando Louis realizza che forse non morirà.

“Non mi ubriacherò mai piú,” sussurra il piú piano possibile.

Harry sbuffa, preme le mani sugli occhi e grugnisce. Balbetta, “In realtà credo sia stata la combinazione di birra di merda, vino di merda e erba che ci ha messo in questo stato. Io non... Abbiamo mangiato ieri?”

“Non ne voglio parlare.” Louis beve il suo caffè e si alza lentamente. “Dobbiamo fare una lista dei danni. Siamo obbligati a cambiare il tetto, il che costerà un bel pó.”

Harry si alza e si stiracchia, e Louis lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Stronzate. Deve aver venduto l’anima al diavolo per avere un corpo del genere a quarantacinque anni. L’unico modo per rendere questa merda giusta è che Harry diventi completamente pelato tra cinque anni.

“L’assicurazione ci aiuterà. Cioè, credo riuscirà a coprire gran parte delle spese, ma...Vediamo prima con che cosa ci tocca combattere.” Harry porta la sua tazza e i salatini di nuovo dentro, li lascia sul bancone, e sparisce nel corridoio.

Louis rimane in piedi sulla porta, provando a respirare attraverso la nausea, e finisce il caffè. Quando Harry ritorna, sta indossando dei pantaloncini da corsa neri e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica verdi cosí brillanti che Louis si chiede se si possano illuminare al buio. Harry si mette gli occhiali da sole e supera Louis e esce in veranda, prima di dare un’occhiata da sopra la spalla e dire, “Metti qualcosa addosso, Louis.”

Louis abbassa lo sguardo verso il basso per rendersi conto di star indossando solamente l’asciugamano, che si è allentato abbastanza da dove era annodato intorno al suo bacino che è a malapena appeso ai suoi fianchi. Arrossisce perché i suoi peli pubici sono rimasti all’aria per chissà quanto tempo. Afferra l’asciugamano con entrambe le mani e corre di nuovo in camera da letto a cercare qualcosa da mettersi, e evita di pensare che nessuno abbia visto così tanto del suo corpo alla luce del sole da almeno due anni. Ed è possibile che sia passata la stessa quantità di tempo da quando si è rasato.

Tira fuori dei boxer, i suoi pantaloncini jeans neri, e un paio di Vans trapassate dal fondo della sua sacca, si veste velocemente, e torna da Harry.

Harry non è nel cortile, ma è piegato oltre lo sportello del furgone, trafficando nel mezzo della console. Louis incrocia le braccia, appoggia la spalla a uno delle palafitte sotto la casa e lo guarda per qualche secondo. “Cosa stai facendo?”

Harry sussulta appena e da un’occhiata a Louis da sopra la spalla. “Ho messo in carica il cellulare e ho recuperato la macchina fotografica. Ora sto cercando un foglio e una penna cosí possiamo fare una lista dei danni.”

“Oh.” Louis si spinge via dal palo di legno e si avvicina. “Vuoi che vada di sopra?”

“Nah, ho risolto.” Fa un passo all’indietro e chiude lo sportello, ma lascia il furgone in funzione. “Louis?”

“Sí?”

“Come sei arrivato quí? Dov’è la tua moto?”

“Oh, um, mi ha accompagnato Liam con la macchina. La moto è parcheggiata nel magazzino del suo negozio.”

Harry ride e si afferra la testa. “Ugh. La mia cazzo di testa. Non sto in post sbornia da un sacco di tempo. Credo di essere fuori allenamento, o pensi che peggiori con l’età?”

“Entrambe le cose, probabilmente.”

“Tieni.” Harry gli consegna foglio e penna. “Io fotografo tutti i danni, tu basta che scrivi tutto.”

“Ma questo furgone è tuo?”

“Sí.” Harry gira la testa di lato e chiede, “Perchè?”

“Oh, Io... Io credevo che guidassi ancora la Range Rover, ma...”

“Gia’, l’ho venduta un sacco di tempo fa. Subito dopo aver venduto la casa.” Harry indica il furgone con un cenno del capo. “È utile. E non mi interessa che si rovini, anche perchè capita spesso.”

Camminano intorno al cortile, raccogliendo i detriti, e buttandoli in una pila di calcestruzzo sotto la casa. La lista che Louis ha in mano non è necessariamente lunga, ma ci sono cose importanti. Anche prima di iniziare qualsiasi altra cosa, sanno di dover sostituire il tetto, l’isolante nell’attico e parti del soffitto. Dovranno anche sostituire i materassi, perchè li hanno usati per qualche giorni e hanno gia’ cominciato a puzzare.

Il rivestimento in vinile fuori casa è danneggiato, e su due lati non c’è piú. La parte sotto è distrutta in alcuni punti e in altri non c’è più, l’isolante sottostante è bagnato e cadente, e da dove si trovano possono vedere un’altra serie di pannelli di raccordo ancora piú in profondità.

“Ma che...” Louis copre gli occhi dal sole con la mano, ma non fa molta differenza. “Perchè mi sembra una roba strana?”

“Perchè lo è. È una schifezza. Cristo.” Harry fa qualche foto dei pannelli danneggiati, per poi rimettere il copriobbiettivo di nuovo a posto. “Questo l’assicurazione non ce lo paga.”

“Cosa? Perchè no?”

“Ti ricordi quando i nostri genitori hanno deciso di mettere questo vinile di merda sui muri? Credo sia stato tipo quando avevamo... Non lo so, sedici o diciassette anni. Erano felicissimi perchè non si sarebbero piú dovuti preoccupare di ridipingere la casa.”

Louis appoggia una mano sul fianco, si gratta il petto con l’altra, poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo. “Sí, mi ricordo. Mi ero dimenticato che la casa all’inizio fosse blu.”

“Ecco. In sostanza, chiunque abbia messo questi pannelli ha fatto un lavoro di merda. Tipo... Non credo nemmeno che sia regolamentare. Tu non... Hanno messo l’isolante suo pannelli che gia’ c’erano, lo hanno arrotolato, e poi ci hanno messo il vinile sopra. Praticamente dobbiamo toglierlo tutto e poi sostituirlo.”

“Ma sei serio?”

“Serissimo.”

Louis ricambia lo sguardo di Harry. “Avremmo dovuto vendere questa casa di merda dieci anni fa.”

Harry ride così forte che a Louis fanno male le tempie, ma lo fa comunque sorridere, e Harry risponde, “Te lo avevo detto.”

Louis grugnisce e toglie i capelli dalla fronte. “E adesso che si fa, Mr. Possiedo L’Agenzia Immobiliare?”

“Beh...”

Louis realizza improvvisamente ciò a cui il suo cervello non ha pensato prima a causa dell’erba e dell’alcool. “Aspetta un attimo. Se tu possiedi la fottuta agenzia, io sto pagando te per far affittare la casa?” Merda, è incredibile quanto velocemente riesca ad incazzarsi con Harry. Puó sentire la sua pressione sanguigna alzarsi e la faccia diventargli bollente. Le mani si chiudono in dei pugni, e le appoggia sui fianchi mentre aspetta che Harry risponda.

“Datti una calmata.”

“Vaffanculo, Styles. Mi sono stufato di te che... Da quando i nostri genitori hanno deciso di affidarci questa casa di merda, non sei stato altro che un rompicoglioni. E adesso... Per quanto tempo... Questo è veramente troppo. Non riesco nemmeno a definirlo!”

Louis lancia il foglio e la penna verso Harry, si gira e saltella sulle scale fino a dentro casa, poi sbatte la porta. Continua lungo il corridoio, fino in camera sua e sbatte anche questa porta, anche se Harry è ancora di sotto e non riesce a sentire il rumore.

Lascia gli occhiali sul comodino e si sdraia sul letto. Che stronzo. È praticamente un ladro. Hanno diviso le bollette per la villetta per dieci anni, da quando i loro genitori hanno deciso che sarebbe stato meglio darla a loro, piuttosto che tenerla o venderla. Ogni mese, Louis paga una tassa per il mantenimento— mantenimento!— della villetta, e ogni volta che qualcuno la affitta, l’agenzia immobiliare si prende una grossa percentuale. L’agenzia immobiliare di Harry. Incredibile. Tipo, veramente incredibile. Anche se è consapevole che Harry sia uno stronzo, non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse un disonesto. Riesce a sentire Harry mettere in moto il furgone, ed è abbastanza sicuro che stia facendo manovra sul vialetto per poi raggiungere la strada. Bene.

Louis si gira sulla schiena e fissa il fottutissimo soffitto che perde. Aveva anche pensato che magari sarebbero potuti tornare amici dopo questo stupido uragano. Hanno dovuto legare in modo strano. Sospira e si toglie le scarpe, girandosi di nuovo, mette il cuscino sulla testa, chiude gli occhi, e dopo qualche minuto si addormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ecco il secondo capitolo! grazie per aver letto :)
> 
> Quando Harry chiede a Louis se guida ancora la moto, ho dovuto cambiare la traduzione in modo da renderla comprensibile in italiano: Harry usa ‘drive’ e Louis lo prende in giro perchè secondo lui per la motocicletta si utilizza ‘ride’. Io ho utilizzato ‘usa’ e ‘guida’, perchè in italiano non si ‘cavalca’ la motocicletta, credo ahaha. se avete correzioni o domande sono su Tumblr: lallahslwt


	3. Any Port In A Storm

“Svegliati, coglione.” Il cuscino gli viene tolto da sotto la testa ed è leggermente disorientato, ma sa che è la voce di Harry e sa di essere ancora molto incazzato.

“Vaffanculo, Styles.”

“Alzati.”

“Vattene, cazzo.” Fa un movimento con il polso e prova a farlo scontrare con le palle di Harry, ma non ci riesce e lo colpisce sulla coscia.

Harry grugnisce e fa un passo indietro. “Senti, pezzo di merda. Hanno aperto il ponte, quindi sono andato in officina a prendere i fottuti documenti. Quindi alzati e vieni in cucina, così te li faccio vedere. Non ti stavo derubando, o qualsiasi cosa pensi stessi facendo.” Colpisce Louis con il cuscino, forte. “Stronzo.”

Questa volta è Harry a sbattere la porta e il rumore echeggia dolorosamente nella testa di Louis. Dopo un minuto, si spinge fino a stare a quattro zampe con le mani e ride tra se’ e se’ perchè non si ricorda l’ultima volta che è stato in questa posizione. A poco a poco sposta le mani indietro e abbassa le gambe fino a quando il sedere gli si appoggia sui talloni. Ugh. Gli fanno male le gambe. Ha bisogno di una settimana di sono e tre massaggi completi. Dopo aver preso dei respiri profondi, le sue gambe si rilassano e scende dal letto.

Harry è seduto su uno sgabello vicino al bancone della cucina con un computer davanti e un paio di occhiali sulla punta del naso. Le rughe tra le sue sopracciglia sono piú marcate del solito e il cipiglio si intensifica quando vede Louis. “Non riesco a credere che tu abbia provato a darmi un pugno sulle palle.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, cammina in cucina per raggiungere la borsa termica e scava un po’ tra i cubetti di ghiaccio sciolti per recuperare una Dr.Pepper. La apre e si siede sullo sgabello vicino ad Harry, che gira il computer in modo che Louis possa vedere lo schermo. Harry lo indica e dice, “Questo è il conto della villetta. Questa colonna è una lista di tutti i pagamenti che hai fatto per High Tide Rentals, vedi?”

Louis annuisce e invita Harry a continuare con un impaziente movimento della mano.

“Bene, quindi questa colonna sono i pagamenti, quella affianco è la percentuale che si prende la compagnia, l’altra è la percentuale che prendono i proprietari. Ovvero noi.”

“Puoi semplicemente arrivare al punto, Styles?”

“Vaffanculo, Louis. Sto cercando di spiegarti che quando divido i profitti, ti mando indietro la maggior parte del tuo cazzo di pagamento. Lo vedi? Quí?”

Louis si toglie gli occhiali e si pizzica il collo del naso. Crede abbia senso, ma è ancora in post sbornia, quindi non riesce a capire perfettamente. “Penso di sí? Non lo so.”

“Io non guadagno niente con la villetta. Praticamente ti rimborso ogni mese. Dividiamo i costi per gestire la casa, il costo effettivo della manutenzione, ma tutto il resto torna sul tuo conto.” Harry batte il dito sullo schermo. “Lo vedi, Lou? Non ti deruberei mai cosí, cazzo.”

Louis fissa lo schermo del computer, lasciando che la sua mente processi le informazioni, poi si gira verso Harry. “Mi... Mi dispiace un sacco. Secondo te posso dare la colpa alla mancanza di sonno e al post sbornia? O sono solo un coglione?”

Harry incontra il suo sguardo e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. È ridicolo. E bellissimo. Stronzo.

“Credo siano state tutte e tre le cose.”

“Assomigli a Atticus Finch ne Il Buio Oltre La Siepe, cazzo.”

Harry sorride così tanto da far uscire le fossette. “Grazie, amico. Adoro Gregory Peck.”

Louis grugnisce e appoggia la testa sul bancone di fronte a lui. “Che facciamo con la casa?”

Harry spinge i suoi occhiali sui capelli e stiracchia il collo. “Per prima cosa dobbiamo chiamare la compagnia assicurativa e fare un reclamo. Manderanno qualcuno. Um, dovremmo... Ho degli amici che possono prestarci gli attrezzi. Devo salire sul tetto per vedere bene i danni. Se ci sono dei buchi, mancano dei ciottoli o ci sono problemi con i lampeggianti, e roba simile. E se riesco metto apposto i teloni.”

“Non puoi salire sul tetto.”

“Perchè no?”

“Sei caduto dal soffitto. Non ti lascio cadere dal tetto, cazzo. Tua madre mi ammazza.”

“Prometto che saró sobrio al cento per cento quando saliró sul tetto. Non è che non l’abbia mai fatto prima. Facevo robe del genere tutti i giorni.”

“L’ho scordato.” Louis canticchia tra se’ e se’ per qualche secondo. “Quindi, come facciamo con tutto il lavoro dopo che se ne è andata l’agenzia assicurativa?”

“Non lo so... Ho ancora la licenza da contraente per la mia compagnia. Dico, potrei farlo. Katie potrebbe gestire l’officina. Dovró darle un bonus o un aumento, ma puó riuscirci. Conosco persone in grado di farlo. Sto cernando di farci risparmiare.”

“Non hai capito, Styles. Intendo che non mi va bene tu faccia tutto da solo.” Louis incrocia le braccia e fa un sorrisetto. “Voglio aiutare.”

Harry ride così forte che quando Louis gli da una spinta quasi cade dallo sgabello e zoppica un po’. “Questa è l’idea peggiore che abbia mai sentito. Finirai col spingermi giú dal tetto, vero?”

“Forse.”

***

Il telefono di Louis è finalmente carico, quindi spegne il furgone di Harry, afferra una delle enormi buste dell’immondizia dalla sua cassetta degli attrezzi, e si dirige verso la spiaggia. Il cielo è senza nuvole e blu e brillante, anche l’oceano è piatto e calmo. È in credibile quanta differenza ci sia rispetto al giorno prima. Preme il pulsante di chiamata e, con il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla, comincia a raccogliere immondizia e detriti dalla sabbia.

Niall risponde due secondi dopo il primo squillo. “Hey, ti funziona il telefono. Sei vivo!”

“Yep. E non tornerò a casa per un pó.”

“Perchè? Che è successo?”

“La villetta è abbastanza distrutta, quindi mi resteró quí per aiutare Harry a sistemarla.”

Niall ride, ma quando Louis non si unisce a lui, si ferma e dice, “Aspetta. Sei serio?”

“Sí. Devo solo chiamare il ristorante per avvisarli. E mi sa che ti tocca mandarmi un po’ di vestiti e roba simile.”

“Ti rendi conto che questa sia l’idea peggiore che tu abbia mai avuto, vero?”

“Stai zitto, Niall, “ sussurra Louis. “Harry ha detto la stessa cosa.”

“Beh, Harry ha ragione. Non sei... pratico. Per niente. Sei tipo, l’opposto di pratico.”

“Non sono così male. Posso fare qualcosina.”

“Qualcosina.”

“Sí, tipo roba col martello.” Alza le spalle e da un calcio a un mucchio di avena di mare bagnata.

“Cristo Santo. Ti ricordi quando hai comprato tutti quei mobili per la terza camera da letto da IKEA e ci hai messo cent’anni a montarli?”

“Ci abbiamo. Ci abbiamo messo cent’anni.”

“Non è... Non è meglio che fossero due persone a fare casini con dei mobili pronti da montare. È peggio.” **

“Niall... Io...” Louis sospira. “Devo farlo. Mi sento in dovere di farlo.”

“Stai attraversando una crisi di mezza età?”

“Forse? Potrebbe essere. Non ci avevo pensato. Ma non mi interessa. Lo farò in ogni caso.”

“Vabbè, okay. Cosa vuoi che ti mandi? Vestiti? Libri? Un cervello nuovo?”

“Ti mando la lista per messaggio, okay?”

“Sí, va bene. Fai attenzione. Ciao.”

“Lo faró.” Louis lancia quale bacio verso lo schermo e attacca. Probabilmente è una pessima idea, ma si sente determinato. Magari Niall ha ragione ed è una specie di crisi di mezza età, ma almeno si sta rendendo utile, non sta comprando una Ferrari che non puó permettersi o tingendo i capelli.

La chiamata al ristorante è breve, e una volta sistemata la faccenda, infila il telefono in tasca e si rimette a lavoro. Cammina per la spiaggia intorno alla casa, raccogliendo pezzi di rivestimento esterno, isolante fradicio, ciottoli, pezzi di vetro, qualsiasi tipo di spazzatura portata via dalla tempesta. Quando la busta è diventata talmente pesante che riesce solo a trascinarsela appresso, fa un nodo e la chiude, la solleva sulla spalla, portandola attraverso le dune, e la lascia nel bagagliaio del furgone di Harry. Louis si massaggia le tempie e prende un respiro profondo, provando a liberarsi del post sbornia. Si sente di merda e c’è ancora un sacco di roba da pulire, e ce ne sarà ancora di piú quando la marea si abbasserà. Harry dovrà venire ad aiutarlo.

Harry è seduto sul divano di nuovo alle prese con il computer, con gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e il labbro superiore in mezzo ai denti. Dopo essersi lavato le mani, si accascia dall’altra parte del divano e aspetta che Harry si accorga di lui. Quando non lo guarda immediatamente, Louis si piega per dare un’occhiata allo schermo.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Ho appena finito di compilare la roba per l’assicurazione.” Harry clicca su ‘invia’ e aspetta che la pagina si ricarichi, per poi chiudere il computer e appoggiarlo sul tavolino. “Eri serio sul voler aiutare con la casa?”

“Sí. Perchè non dovrei esserlo?”

“Perchè... Non lo so. Se hai intenzione di restare, devi renderti conto del fatto che probabilmente dovrai fare quello che ti dico mentre lavoriamo. Cioè, saró tipo il tuo capo.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e da una botta al polpaccio di Harry con il piede. “Vabbè.”

“Sono serio. Potresti farti male. E non ti permetteró—“

“Non mi permetterai? Vaffanculo.”

“Cristo, puoi stare zitto per cinque secondi e farmi finire?”

Louis incrocia le braccia e socchiude gli occhi attraverso gli occhiali, sforzandosi non poco per tenere la bocca chiusa.

“Grazie. Se vuoi sistemare la casa con me, devi capire che... Non è che ti chiederó di andare a farmi il caffè. Mi riferisco ai lavori.”

“Okay, ci sta. Puoi essere il mio capo.” Louis gli fa l’occhiolino e schiocca la lingua.

“Ugh. Ti odio.” Harry si toglie gli occhiali e appoggia la testa al divano. “Dovrai venire a vivere da me.”

“Perchè non posso restare quí?”

“Per l’assicurazione. Non puoi vivere quí mentre fanno i controlli.”

“Va bene. Hai una stanza in piú?”

“No, direi di no. Ho un’altra camera, ma è piú uno studio. Niente letto. C’è il divano. Tu puoi prendere il mio letto.”

“Non se ne parla, Styles. Non iniziare con questa merda. Prendo il divano.”

“Vabbè. Stavo solo provando ad essere gentile.”

“Eww, bene, non farlo. Tipo, non farlo mai piú. Il gentile.” Louis ridacchia. “Se smettessi di fare lo stronzo penserei che tu abbia qualche problema serio.”

Harry sospira e, lentamente, si alza. “Prendi le tue cose. C’era la luce accesa in officina, quindi probabilmente è lo stesso a casa mia. E il negozio di Liam era aperto quando guidavo, quindi puoi riprendere la moto e seguirmi.”

“Ooh, elettricità. Non saró in grado di contenere la gioia.”

“Sí, è piuttosto bello. Corrente, acqua calda, caffè vero...”

“Caffè vero...” Louis batte le mani e si alza. “Andiamocene, cazzo.”

Louis si lava i denti e la faccia, poi passa le dita bagnate tra i capelli e prova a spicciarli un po’. La sua ricrescita è quasi una barba vera, adesso, e si chiede come starebbe se la tenesse. Con l’argento sulle tempie e il grigio sul resto dei capelli, non sembrerebbe piú vecchio anche con la barba grigia? Sospira appena e si gratta la mascella. Sembra che lo scoprirà presto, considerando che si è scordato di portare il rasoio.

I suoi jeans e gli stivali sono sotto al letto, e il suo giacchetto di pelle è appeso dietro la porta della camera. Trova una maglietta pulita nella sua sacca, e butta i vestiti sul letto. Fa troppo caldo per vestirsi prima di quando è strettamente necessario. Dopo aver raccolto tutti i vestiti sporchi, si toglie i pantaloncini e li seppellisce nella sacca con lo shampoo e il resto delle sue cose.

È un peccato faccia così caldo fuori, perchè altrimenti Louis si vestirebbe così ogni giorno. Con i suoi jeans preferiti— morbidi e sbiaditi nei punti giusti dopo averli messi per anni, i suoi stivaletti della Dr. Martens, maglietta bianca e il suo giacchetto nero di pelle vintage, si sente sempre un figo pazzesco. Mette una sacca sopra la spalla, sistema gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati lungo il naso, aggancia il dito al colletto del suo giacchetto, se lo sistema sulla spalla e va a cercare Harry.

Le sue cose sono sparite dalla camera da letto e dal bagno, anche la borsa termica non è piú in soggiorno, e la chiave è appesa al suo posto, quindi Louis chiude la porta e la gira, per poi dirigersi al di sotto.

Harry è alla fine delle scale, togliendo il ghiaccio sciolto e l’acqua dalla borsa termica. Quando sente il rumore degli stivali di Louis, si alza e si gira.

“Uh...” Harry porta gli occhiali da sole da sopra i capelli a davanti gli occhi, dopo passa le dita tra le ciocche e stiracchia il collo. “Um... Ho chiamato Liam. Ci sta aspettando al negozio.”

“Oh, bene.” Louis indica la borsa termica “È sua.”

“Già.” Harry lo raccoglie e la scuote per togliere le ultime gocce d’acqua, poi la chiude.

Louis lo raggiunge e appoggia la sua sacca dietro una delle cassette per gli attrezzi sui sedili del furgone. “Um... Hai chiuso?” Chiede Harry.

“Sí. Pronto ad andare quando vuoi.”

Louis si gira verso Harry, che apparentemente è lí in piedi a fissarlo. Harry annuisce e prova a mettere la borsa termica nel retro del furgone senza guardare, ma invece di sistemarla sui sedili, cade di nuovo a terra e, evidentemente, sul suo piede.

Quando Harry ha finito di imprecare, Louis dice, “Non riesco a capire come tu sia riuscito a fare il muratore senza inchiodarti una mano al muro o simili. Sei tipo, la persona piú maldestra che conosco.”

Harry alza di nuovo la borsa termica, facendo attenzione, e la appoggia sui sedili. “Um... sí... Io, um...”

Louis lo sta aspettando davanti allo sportello del passeggero, ma non salirà sul furgone fino a quando non lo farà Harry. Fa troppo caldo e sta indossando jeans e stivali, porco cazzo. Quindi appoggia l’avanbraccio sul tetto del furgone e guarda Harry che è lí in piedi davanti al posto del guidatore senza fare o dire niente.

Louis si schiarise la gola. “Styles.”

“Hmm?”

Louis non riesce a capire se Harry lo stia guardando o meno, le lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole sono troppo scure. “Ce ne andiamo?”

Il cipiglio tra le sue sopracciglia si inspessisce. “Che?”

“Ce ne andiamo o no?” Louis gira la testa alza la voce, scandendo bene le parole, soffermandosi su ogni singola sillaba. “Devi tornare su a prendere l’ Amplifon?”

“Oh..” Harry sembra confuso per un secondo. “Stai zitto e sali in macchina.” Finalmente apre lo sportello e si posiziona dietro il volante, quindi Louis fa lo stesso.

Liam li aspetta nel retro nel negozio. Sta tenendo la porta aperta, appoggiandocisi, e sta lí in piedi con le braccia incrociate e un’espressione confusa. Quando Louis scende dal posto del passeggero del furgone di Harry, Liam alza una mano e saluta Harry con un cenno del capo, ma quando Harry non esce dal parcheggio, Liam guarda Louis, che si sta infilando il giacchetto di pelle.

“Che succede?”

“Mi riprendo la moto.” Louis afferra il cooler dal bagagliaio del furgone. “Harry ha detto di averti chiamato.”

“Sí, mi ha chiamato. Intendo, che sta succedendo con Harry? Ero rimasto al fatto che voi vi, tipo... odiaste.”

“Odio è un parolone, Li.” Louis gli consegna la borsa termica, lo supera per entrare nel magazzino e cammina verso la sua moto.

Liam lascia che la porta si chiuda e dice, “Okay, pensavo che non vi steste molto simpatici a vincenda.”

“È vero. È uno stronzo di prima categoria, e sono sicuro che direbbe lo stesso di me.” Louis sale sulla moto e comincia a trascinarla con i piedi fino a quando non è di fronte la porta.

Liam è ancora lí in piedi, quindi Louis aspetta pazientemente che si sposti. Quando non lo fa, Louis dice, “Che c’è?”

“Cioè, non mi racconti com’è stata la tempesta? Se la casa ha resistito? Perchè sei con Harry? Stai tornando a casa?”

Louis si paralizza con il casco appena sopra la testa. “Ah.” Poi lo appoggia sul ginocchio. “Io, um, rimango a casa di Harry.”

Immediatamente riesce a sentirsi arrossire, ed è fottutamente imbarazzato dal suo imbarazzo. Non sa neanche perchè. Non è che non abbia un motivo valido per restare. Il piú velocemente possibile, racconta a Liam su com’è stato il soggiorno forzato alla villetta con Harry, i danni causati dalla tempesta, e che hanno intenzione di sistemarla.

Liam sta ancora ridendo quando Louis accende il motore e segue il furgone di Harry nel parcheggio. Fortunatamente, l’appartamento di Harry è solo a qualche chilometro, quindi l’imbarazzo è passato e non ha piú le guance arrossate quando abbassa il cavalletto e si toglie il casco.

***

Dal secondo in cui hanno aperto la porta e sono entrati, Harry sta parlando a ruota. “Bene, questo è il mio appartamento. Lí c’è il divano. Ho delle coperte e cuscini in più. Se vuoi tenere i tuoi vestiti e il resto quí, non c’è problema. O puoi tenerli nell’altra stanza. Puoi anche tenerli in camera mia, se vuoi. Mi sa che c’è spazio nell’armadio..”

Louis appoggia la sua sacca e il giacchetto sul divano. “Styles.”

“Sí?”

“Non ho tanta roba. Niall mi sta inviando altri vestiti, ma non molti. Non credo mi serviranno tante cose. Credi che possa lavorare con questi stivali o dovrei—“

“Questi sono perfetti.”

“Perfetti?”

“Um, cioè, sembrano stivali da lavoro. Punta d’acciaio, no? Sono apposto.”

“Okay, bene.” Louis si siede comincia a slacciarli. “Si sta bene quí. Mi mancava l’aria condizionata. Non che mi dispiaccia stare solo coi boxer, ma è bello non dover starci per forza.” Si sfila gli stivali e li appoggia sul pavimento vicino alla porta.

“Non credo nemmeno che quí sia saltata la corrente.” Dice Harry dalla cucina. “Il freezer è okay, non si è sciolto niente.”

“Bene. Um, posso fare il bucato? Magari anche una doccia?”

“Merda. Sí, scusa.” Harry esce dalla cucina e indica a Louis di seguirlo, quindi lo fa. “La lavatrice è lí dentro, e questo è il bagno. Gli asciugamani sono nell’armadietto.” Fa un passo indietro per far entrare Louis.

“Um, grazie, Styles.” Louis si infila dentro e chiude la porta.

La doccia è stupenda e dopo qualche minuto il mal di testa diminuisce e ricomincia a sentirsi umano. L’acqua calda è un miracolo dopo praticamente tre giorni che gronda di sudore e che prova a farsi passare la sbornia con l’acqua tiepida. Ha lasciato le sue cose in soggiorno, quindi usa lo shampoo e il bagnoschiuma di Harry, e dopo sta lí in piedi con l’acqua che gli scorre sulle spalle e la schiena, stiracchiandosi.

Le sue braccia, gambe, schiena, qualsiasi parte del corpo che possiede sono doloranti. Non fa una bella dormita da un po’, probabilmente da quando è finita scuola e ha iniziato a lavorare al ristorante. Sospira appena e sciacqua di nuovo la faccia. In qualche modo era riuscito a non pensarci, ma non crede di tornare al ristorante l’estate prossima. Non ne vale la pena di stancarsi cosí tanto per un po’ di soldi in piú.

Gli asciugamani di Harry sono spessi, morbidi e blu scuro, e Louis ne è grato perchè quando ha finito di asciugarsi realizza di non aver portato il cambio con sè. Tutti i suoi vestiti sono sporchi. Non ha nemmeno della biancheria pulita. Esce dal bagno e nello stesso momento Harry esce dalla sua camera.

“Hey, la doccia è tutta tua. Scusa se ti ho spaventato.”

“Sei tu l’ospite, Lou.” Harry da un’occhiata all’asciugamano intorno ai suoi fianchi, si schiarisce la gola, poi guarda altrove. “Louis. Ho acceso la lavatrice. Basta che ci infili i vestiri e premi start.”

“Oh, grazie. Senti. Posso tenermi l’asciugamano nel frattempo?”

“Eh?”

“È che...um, tutti i miei vestiti sono sporchi.” Mostra la palla di vestiti sporchi che ha in mano ad Harry. “Quindi...”

“Ah!” Harry si gira e ritorna in camera sua. “Puoi mettere qualcosa di mio.”

Louis non sa bene cosa fare. Per qualche motivo non vuole seguire Harry in camera da letto. Gli fa strano. Quindi va a prendere le sue cose dal divano e sta mettendo il bucato in lavatrice quando Harry si presenta con un mucchio dei suoi vestiti in mano.

“Ho dei pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta. Non... Non sapevo se avresti voluto mettere un paio dei miei boxer, ma ho portato anche quelli.” Harry si morde il labbro inferiore e tende la mano con i festiti per lasciarli a Louis.

“Preferiresti che stessi a palle all’aria nei tuoi pantaloni?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Quanto sei odioso. Tieni.” Lancia i vestiti a Louis, poi spinge il braccio oltre la sua spalla per accedendere la lavatrice. “Vestiti e poi quando ho fatto la doccia possiamo parlare della casa.”

Mentre Harry si fa la doccia, Louis gironzola per l’appartamento. È un po’ piccolo, ma magari è perchè è abituato alla sua casa con tre camere. È carino. Pulito. Confortevole. Ci sono libri dappertutto, candele ovunque, e fotografie appese ai muri.

Troppe fotografie, secondo lui, che ritraggono la propria famiglia: Harry con lo smoking che fa un girotondo con Lottie e Fizzy vestite da damigelle al matrimonio di Gemma; Harry che fa le smorfie con i gemelli di Lottie, con giacche pastello e papillon coordinati al matrimonio di Fizzy; Harry in piedi in mezzo a entrambe le loro madri la matrimonio di Lottie— sembrano cosí giovani, tutti e tre, e a Louis fa male il petto.

Ce n’è un’altra che Louis ricorda bene. Risale al matrimonio di sua madre dieci anni prima, entrambe le loro famiglie sono ammassate insieme nel grande cortile verde di fronte alla chiesa. La pancia di Lottie è enorme e sembra che possa partorire da un momento all’altro, anche se i gemelli sono nati solo un mese dopo. Sua madre sembra cosí felice lí in mezzo al suo nuovo marito e la sua migliore amica. Ha provato a coinvolgere anche lui. Per questo stava litigando con quello che sarebbe diventato presto il suo ex, perchè voleva nella foto anche lui, e quando Louis ha visto Harry, che ridacchiava felicemente tra Daisy e Phoebe, se l’è squagliata. Ed ecco Harry nella foto, in piedi tra le gemelle, entrambe sulle punte per baciargli le guance. Non ha mai visto queste foto. Magari sono in un album da qualche parte a casa di sua madre. Si chiede se la sua famiglia non le metta in mostra per risparmiare i suoi sentimenti.

È cosí strano vedere Harry lí, come se avessero vissuto in due universi paralleli o roba simile, e prova ad immaginare come sarebbe stata la loro vita se non avessero mai litigato.

Davanti al divano, appesa ad una lunga e bassa libreria, proprio dove dovrebbe esserci la televisione, c’è una fotografia incorniciata che è stata ingigantita alle dimensioni di un poster. È principalmente blu— il chiaro, splendente blu del cielo della spiaggia d’estate. C’è il fantasma di una nuvola in alto a sinistra e in basso a destra c’è una bambina. È sfocata, il che è inusuale per una fotografia cosí grande che dovrebbe essere il pezzo forte della stanza. Ma funziona. Si vede che la bambina sta ridendo, con il suo cappellino bianco e rosso e il suo costume da bagno rosso, le gambe e le braccia all’aria mentre viene tenuta in alto da due mani. In qualche modo è familiare.

“Ti ricordi l’estate di quando avevamo tredici anni?” Harry lo spaventa fuori dai suoi pensieri, “Tu volevi gia’ fare il professore e io volevo essere un—“

“Fotografo.”

“Già.”

“L’hai fatta tu?” Quell’estate, appena arrivati, era saltato giú dal minivan dei suoi genitori e Harry lo aspettava all’inizio delle scale con una macchina fotografica in mano. Ci saranno state centinaia di foto sue, ma probabilmente Harry le ha buttate.

Harry annuisce. “Quella è tua sorella.”

Louis si avvicina alla fotografia e sistema gli occhiali sul collo del naso. “Fizzy lo sa che è nella fotografia piú grande del tuo salotto?”

“Um, sí, in realtà. Al suo matrimonio le ho chiesto se le andasse bene. Io, um, le ho regalato una foto uguale, ma più piccola, in cornice.”

Louis non sa perchè glielo chiede, perchè conosce la risposta, ma vuole capire se anche Harry ricorda. “Chi la sta tenendo? Di chi sono quelle mani?”

Harry guarda la fotografia, non Louis, e si gratta il mento con fare pensieroso. “Io... um, Non...mi ricordo. Tua mamma, forse?”

“Già, forse si.” Louis si lascia cadere sul divano e stende le gambe. I pantaloni di Harry sono lunghi, quindi se li mette sopra le dita dei piedi per tenerle al caldo. “Dai, diamoci una mossa. Non posso vivere sul tuo divano per sempre. Serve il computer?”

“Oh... Sí, okay.” Harry prende le sue cose dal tavolo della cucina e raggiunge Louis sul divano. “Iniziamo pure.”

*** 

“Porca troia, Louis.” Harry borbotta mentre si guarda intorno nel cantiere di legname praticamente vuoto. “Ho detto di no.”

Louis non si preoccupa di abbassare la voce, sa che in questo modo Harry si imbarazzerà e sarà piú propenso a fare ció che gli dice. “Non capisco cosa ti faccia credere che tu sia il mio capo, Styles.”

Harry addrizza la schiena e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Io sono il capo. Hai detto che avresti fatto quello che ti dicevo.”

“No, no, no.” Louis si avvicina e copia la posizione di Harry. “Puoi dirmi cosa fare mentre stiamo aggiustando la casa, ma non puoi prendere ogni singola decisione da solo.”

Harry si pettina i capelli con le dita, poi si strofina la faccia con le mani. “Il legno di cedro è costoso. L’assicurazione paga solo per sostituire le cose che già c’erano, e c’era un orribile rivestimento in vinile degli anni ottanta. Dovremo pagare la differenza.”

“Non mi interessa. Mi piace, è bello.”

Harry lascia cadere le mani sui fianchi e fa il verso alla voce di Louis. “Mi piace, è bello.”

“Vaffanculo, Styles. I ciottoli di cedro sono i piú belli, e lo sai. Ho dei soldi da parte e... Dovremmo considerare questa cosa un investimento. Spendiamo un po’ di piú per alzare i prezzi.”

Harry lo fissa per un secondo, poi si gira e se ne va, stizzato, borbottando tra sè e sè.

“Aspetta. Non andartene.” Louis gli corre dietro, ma Harry continua a camminare. È quasi arrivato all’uscita e Louis si incazza di piú ad ogni passo. “Styles! Ho detto aspetta!”

Ma Harry non lo aspetta. Non riesce a capire se Harry sia convinto di essere al sicuro piú vicino all’uscita, dove ci sono tutti i dipendenti— come se Louis non farebbe una scenata— o se sia convinto di riuscire a raggiungere il parcheggio prima che Louis impazzisca, ma in ogni caso, si sbaglia. Louis si sporge e gli afferra il braccio, tirandolo indietro e facendo voltare Harry.

Harry sibila tra i denti stretti. “Non ne voglio parlare quí.”

“E a me non importa. Ne parliamo ora.”

“Bene.” Harry alza le braccia in aria. “Bene. Okay, Louis. Non hai mai pensato alla casa come un investimento. Neanche una volta. E non abbiamo motivo di spendere i nostri risparmi per renderla bella quando non ci importa del suo futuro.”

“Ci importa, in realtà. Io sono disposto a spenderci soldi. Dai, qual’è la differenza monetaria?”

Harry fa un respiro profondo per poi rilasciarlo con uno sbuffo. “Non lo so di preciso, ma probabilmente costa il doppio del rivestimento in vinile che ti ho fatto vedere.”

“Ugh. È costoso.” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e si guarda intorno. Si gratta la fronte e abbassa la voce perchè tutti i dipendenti radunati alla cassa stanno facendo finta di non prestare attenzione al loro litigio. “Mi piace davvero, peró.”

Harry sospira e Louis puó sentire il suo sguardo sú di sè anche se ha gli occhiali da sole e la sua testa è leggermente girata di lato. “Lo so. Cioè, piace anche a me. È bello, ma non è...”

“Non è importante, lo so.” Non puó fare a meno di imbronciarsi un pó.

“Guarda, forse...okay, forse...solo...vieni con me.” Harry si gira e comincia a camminare dalla parte espositiva fino al magazzino, Louis cammina velocemente per raggiungerlo.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“Dentro.”

“Grazie al cazzo, Styles. Potresti non fare lo stronzo per cinque minuti e dirmi che cazzo stiamo facendo?”

“Nope.” Harry apre la porta ed entra dentro, trascinandosi Louis dietro. Sorpassano i pannelli di vinile che Harry gli ha fatto vedere prima, e si dirigono nel secondo corridoio, poi Harry indica la scrivania e aspetta.

“Che cos’è?”

“Shake in vinile. Assomiglia a quello di cedro, ma è su pannelli in vinile. Si puó fare di tutti i colori. Costa meno del cedro, ma un po’ di piú del vinile normale.”

“Oh, questo è...” Louis passa lo sguardo da Harry alla scrivania e viceversa. “Ci stiamo venendo incontro?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e prende uno dei moduli d’ordine dalla scrivania. “Eh sí. Non dirlo a nessuno.”

Louis lo dice alla prima persona che incontra, ovvero la commessa alla cassa quando ordinano abbastanza panelli da rifare tutta la casa.

“Ci siamo venuti incontro.” Louis le fa un sorrisetto mentre lei inserisce le loro informazioni nel computer. E, in realtà, si sta vantando perchè la casa avrà l’aspetto che voleva.

Lei annuisce mentre Louis parla e poi dice, “È fantastico, tesoro. È fondamentale farlo. Quando abbiamo rifatto la cucina, mio marito voleva un frigorifero Sub-Zero, e gli ho dato del pazzo. Ci siamo venuti incontro e abbiamo preso un Whirpool.” Abbassa la voce ad un sussurro e fa l’occhiolino. “Con i soldi in piú abbiamo comprato un letto enorme.”

Per la prima volta forse da anni, Louis è senza parole. Quando alla fine gli ritorna la voce, prova a spiegare che non stanno insieme, ma Harry gli afferra il polso e lo trascina verso l’uscita, ridendo fino a quando non arrivano al furgone. Ridacchia ad intermittenza per tutto il resto della mattina e Louis lo odia un po’ di piú ogni volta.

***

Ricominciano a litigare al negozio di fornitura edile. Sembra la cosa da fare. Eccetto che questa volta Harry non ha neanche spento il motore. Stavano gia’ litigando appena entrati nel parcheggio.

“Ti faccio cadere dal tetto, cazzo. Ti odio.”

Louis gli schiaffeggia la spalla. “Vaffanculo e ascoltami.”

“Vaffanculo e no.”

“Ne ho visto uno ieri ed è bello. Dai. Ammettilo.”

“Perchè fai cosí? Perchè ogni singola cosa deve essere così?” Harry appoggia la testa sul volante, completamente esasperato.

“Ma che problemi hai? Ho anche guardato su internet e vale la pena spendere di piú.” Louis si gira sul sedile e alza la mano per contare le sue ragioni. Ne ha cinque, quindi lascia il dito medio per ultimo. “Aiutano a non sprecare corrente e possiamo, tipo, ricevere sconti dalla compania elettrica. Poi, meno manutenzione, sono piú resistenti e sí, i materiali sono di piú, ma sono piú facili da installare.”

Harry sussurra così piano che Louis quasi non lo sente, “Non saprei.”

“È per questo che ti stai comportando così? Non sai come montarli, quindi ti rifiuti di provare? Stai scherzando, cazzo?”

“Vaffanculo. Non è che abbiamo una squadra. Siamo solo noi. E tu devi imparare tutto nel frattempo.”

Louis si massaggia le tempie, gli sta venendo un altro mal di testa. “Possiamo... Conosci qualcuno a cui possiamo chiedere? Giusto per farci un’idea?”

Harry alza la testa dal volante e immediatamente la posiziona sul poggiatesta del sedile. “Sí. Va bene. Dopo lo chiamo.”

“Perchè non puoi chiamarlo ora? Starò zitto. Promesso.”

“Primo, tu non stai mai zitto. E secondo...”

“Sí? Secondo?”

Harry spinge i palmi delle mani sulle tempie e grugnisce.

“Ma che cazzo di problemi hai? Hai mal di testa?”

“Sí. È una settimana che ho mal di testa. Si chiama Louis Tomlinson e non se ne andrà mai.”

“Haha. Sei un comico.” Louis aspetta che Harry continui, alla fine hanno guidato fino a quí, e ha senso farsi un’idea di quello che dovranno fare prima di entrare dentro e scegliere i materiali per il tetto. Ma Harry non dice nulla. Invece, tira fuori il telefono e scorre tra i contatti, su e giú, avanti e indietro, senza premere chiama. “Styles?”

“Cosa?”

“Se davvero non ti senti bene, possiamo tornare a casa, um.... a casa tua. Torniamo domani.”

“No. Sto bene.” Harry sospira e si gratta gli occhi. “E dobbiamo sistemare il tetto. I teloni non reggeranno per sempre.”

“Bene. Quindi... Stai chiamando il tuo tipo?”

Harry irrigidisce la mascella e socchiude gli occhi. “Non è...Ah, intendi...Sí, fanculo. Ora lo chiamo.” Scorre tra i contatti di nuovo e mette l’indice davanti alla bocca, quindi Louis annuisce e mima di chiudersi la bocca con la mano.

Le conversazioni unilaterali sono strane. Louis prova sempre ad indovinare cosa stia dicendo l’altra persona. Con Niall, a volte interpreta l’altra metà della conversazione sul momento fino a quando lui non se ne va in camera sua o esce fuori e si chiude in macchina.

“Hey, um, mi serve un favore.”

...

“Sí, lo so cos’ho detto. Mi dispiace.”

...

“È una cosa di lavoro.”

...

“Non lo so. Sei l’unica persona a cui potessi chiedere.”

...

“Mi serve solo una prova per il tetto di metallo.”

...

“Ho detto... Lo so cos’ho detto. Questi sono affari, peró.”

...

“Sí, okay. Grazie.”

...

“Lo apprezzo davvero. Non avrei chiesto se—“

...

“Sono quí adesso.”

...

“Okay. Credo che li consegneranno domani se sono disponibili.”

...

“Grazie. Sí. Sto bene. Va tutto bene..” Harry da un’occhiata a Louis che è ancora seduto in silenzio. Merita una medaglia. “Sono contento che tu... Sí, lo sono davvero.”

...

“Okay. Ti mando un messaggio con l’orario di consegna.”

Harry infila il telefono nella tasca della maglietta e dice, “Okay. Possiamo prendere il tetto di metallo.”

“Sí?”

“Certo, Louis. Tu ottieni sempre quello che vuoi, no?” Harry sogghigna mentre scende dal furgone e sbatte lo sportello.

Louis salta fuori e lo segue. “Non è vero.”

Harry continua a camminare e ogni volta che Louis lo raggiunge cammina più velocemente.

“Ma che cazzo di problema hai, Styles? Chiedere aiuto a qualcuno ferisce così tanto il tuo ego?”

Le porte automatiche si aprono mentre Harry entra dentro senza rispondere. Conduce Louis in fondo al corridoio fino ai materiali per i tetti, e afferra il modulo d’ordine. “Che colore vuoi?”

“Um, non lo so. Color tetto?”

“Quello non è un colore.”

“Ma che hai oggi? Cristo. Credo...grigio.” Louis si avvicina e indica il campione grigio scuro sulla mensola. “È normale, vero? I pannelli sono blu e abbiamo scelto il bianco per le rifiniture, quindi... Va bene?”

“Come se te ne fregasse un cazzo di quello che penso.”

“Sei proprio uno stronzo. Non vedo l’ora di finire con questa merda.”

Harry si avvicina al campione grigio scuro, sfila i suoi occhiali da lettura dal colletto della sua camicia e li mette. Con attenzione, ricopia il codice dell’articolo e riempie il resto del contratto con le misure del tetto e altre cose che Louis non capisce.

Vabbè. Harry sta facendo il coglione, come al solito, quindi Louis gironzola per il corridoio qualche minuto per prendere le distanze.

Il tragitto fino a casa di Harry è pieno di tensione e silenzio e continuano a non rivolgersi la parola anche arrivati nell’appartamento. Harry sparisce in camera sua e sbatte la porta, lasciando Louis da solo in salotto. Dopo un’oretta, Louis si cambia i vestiti, prende il casco, e va a fare un giro.

Passare il tempo con Harry è una rottura di cazzo. Sul serio, è proprio estenuante. Un minuto vanno d’accordo come se potessero essere amici, e il minuto dopo vogliono tagliarsi la gola a vicenda. In tutta la sua vita, non ha mai incontrato una persona che riesce a farlo incazzare come Harry Styles. E questo è davvero un record, considerando che insegna al liceo da ventitré anni. È quasi come se fosse stato creato apposta per infastidire Louis in ogni modo possibile.

A una trentina di minuti dalla città, Louis si immette in un’autostrada da due corsie e va avanti. Non c’è traffico, ai lati della strada ci sono alberi e occasionali campi di grano o tabacco, quindi lascia che la sua mente viaggi. È da tempo che non lo fa, troppo tempo. Peró adesso, riesce solo a pensare ad Harry e gli viene voglia di guidare fuori strada e andare addosso ad un albero.

Anche i pregi di Harry fanno schifo, secondo Louis. La capacitá di Harry di cucinare piatti interessanti dal nulla non fa altro che sottolineare il fatto che Louis sopravviva con pollo bollito, riso precotto e verdure surgelate. Il fatto che Harry vada a correre quasi tutte le mattine e sollevi pesi tre volte a settimana per tenersi in forma serve solo a spostare l’attenzione sul fatto che Louis non faccia niente di tutto ció e si vede dai rotoli che ha sui fianchi da sette o otto anni. La facci d’angelo stupidamente bella di Harry e i capelli scuri sono in netto contrasto con i capelli grigi di Louis e le rughe che ha intorno agli occhi.

Solo in questi tre giorni con Harry é arrivato al punto di considerare Botox e tinta per capelli, porco cazzo. L’unico motivo per cui non fa é che sarebbe troppo palese e Harry non smetterebbe più di prenderlo per il culo. Beh, per questo, e perché in realtà non vuole farlo davvero. Prima di scendere per l’uragano, era quasi fiero dei suoi capelli grigi e le rughe. Si sentiva come se se li fosse guadagnati, e che lo rendessero particolare, bello. C’é qualcosa in Harry che rende tutto una competizione. Anche invecchiare.

Le cose tra lui ed Harry sono sempre state un po’ strane. Harry era il suo migliore amico per qualche settimana durante l’estate durante la maggior parte della sua infanzia— un’amicizia semplice che si rinnovava di anno in anno— e un ricordo lontano il resto dell’anno.

C’é stato un anno, Louis crede quando avevano dieci o undici anni, in cui hanno provato ad essere amici di penna. Si sono scritti per due volte prima di non saper più cosa dire. Qualche anno dopo, Harry é stato la sua prima vera cotta, ed é abbastanza sicuro che fosse ricambiato, ma non c’é modo di saperlo per certo. Fino ad oggi, non ne hanno mai parlato.

C’é stata l’estate dell’87, quando hanno fatto coming out l’uno con l’altro, sussurrando nel buio, entrambi quindicenni e spaventati a morte di essere gay, spaventati di dirlo ai loro amici e alle loro famiglie, del sesso, di comprare preservativi, di non comprarli, dell’AIDS. Passarono due settimane a parlarne senza mai fare niente a riguardo.

L’ultima sera di vacanza le loro famiglie li hanno lasciati da soli in casa; loro si sono sdraiati nel letto di Harry e si sono guardati l’un l’altro mentre si masturbavano, ma senza fare nient’altro. Non si sono neanche baciati. E non si sono visti per cinque anni dopo.

Per essere sinceri, ha sempre avuto una specie di debole per Harry. Ripensando a quella settimana ai tempi dell’università quando erano finiti a passare insieme le vacanze di primavera, Louis riconosce che i suoi sentimenti per Harry non fossero affatto platonici. E inoltre, guardando indietro, riesce a ricordare come Harry lo guardasse, e come guardasse il suo ragazzo del tempo.

Sbatte gli occhi e scuote la testa, poi gira la moto e si dirige verso il ponte, poi verso la villetta, e passa il resto della giornata a raccogliere spazzatura e detriti in spiaggia. Ce n’è un sacco e continua a tornare. Ogni volta che la marea si abbassa, la spiaggia di riempie di schifezze. È disgustoso e triste e Louis ha riempito tutte le buste dell’immondizia che ha trovato sotto il lavandino della villetta prima che il sole tramonti.

Mentre cammina e riempie i cassonetti, ripensa alla notte di embrezza di piú di vent’anni fa al matrimonio di Gemma che è finita... Beh, Louis si è risvegliato nella sua camera d’albergo, poco sicuro sul come ci fosse arrivato. Ancora non riesce a ricordare molto di quella sera, apparte un litigio con Harry che è degenerato fino a quando sono stati cacciati dal ricevimento da entrambe le loro madri.

C’erano state un sacco di urla e dopo una sessione intensa di pomiciate avvenute o in ascensore o in uno sgabuzzino. Magari entrambi. E più tardi, nella stanza di Harry, Louis era steso accanto a lui sul letto mentre Harry gridava al suo pene, “Funziona, porca troia!” Anche se intontito dall’alcool e dall’eccitazione, Louis si sentiva malissimo per Harry, e i suoi tentativi di confortarlo furono vani. Ovviamente, non riesce a dimenticare quella brutta sensazione nello stomaco che lo ha fatto sentire come se in qualche modo fosse colpa sua.

Louis passa il resto del pomeriggio sulla sedia a dondolo della veranda, guardando l’oceano mentre la marea comincia a risalire. La sua cena è uno dei barattoli di ravioli che ha lasciato nella credenza e ritorna verso il ponte solo dopo il tramonto.

Mentre torna a casa di Harry, pensa a come la loro amicizia si sia trasformata in ostilità, come non abbia funzionato l’unica volta in cui hanno provato a fare qualcosa di diverso dal litigare, e come tutto questo li abbia condotti all’enorme, esplosivo litigio di dieci anni prima, dopo aver scopato fuori da loro sistema almeno vent’anni di tensione sessuale irrisolta.

Dieci anni sono tanto tempo, eppure se lo ricorda come fosse ieri.

Erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro al piccolo tavolo rotondo che le loro madri chiamavano sempre angolo per la colazione, e avrebbero dovuto discutere i termini di co-gestione della villetta. Louis era gia’ infastidito perchè Harry si era seduto per primo e aveva preso il posto migliore, vicino alla porta — l’unico con abbastanza spazio dietro per spostare la sedia e stiracchiare le gambe. Quindi non aveva avuto altra scelta che prendere l’altro posto, intrappolato tra il muro e il divano.

“Non voglio vendere.” Louis aveva incrociato le braccia e sbattuto il piede. “Nope.”

“Ma non ci sei mai.” Harry spinse il blocco di fogli lungo il tavolo e indicó il numero in alto. “La casa alla fine della strada, quella con vista mare solo da un lato, è stata venduta per mezzo milione, Louis.”

“Lo so.” Spinse di nuovo i fogli dall’altra parte del tavolo.

“È cinque volte la cifra che i nostri genitori hanno speso per questo posto.”

“So anche questo. Ma per me è più importante dei soldi. C’è un sacco di valore sentimentale. E in realtà vengo spesso. Sono venuto per due estati di seguito con— Sai cosa? Non importa perchè non voglio venderla. Non sono obbligato.”

“Sei cosí testardo, cazzo. Lottie e Fizzy mi hanno detto che non c’è problema se la vuoi vendere.”

Louis sbattè velocemente gli occhi per poi sbattere le dita sul legno rovinato del tavolo. “Hai parlato con loro alle mie spalle?”

“No. Cioè, credo di sí? Non volevo— Sai che ci teniamo in contatto. Le ho come amiche su MySpace. Tua mamma mi chiama per il mio compleanno e per Natale ogni anno. Non è una cosa strana che io parli con loro. Ho solo accennato di essere interessato a vendere e volevo che sapessero che, se non avessero voluto che lo facessi, me ne sarei fatto una ragione.”

“E perchè non te ne fai una ragione se te lo dico io? Loro non sono nemmeno le proprietarie.”

“Perchè tu sei uno stronzo testardo e lo stai facendo solo per farmi incazzare.”

Louis grugní un, “Fottiti.” Poi spinse la sedia lontano dal tavolo e si alzó, ridacchiando tra sè e sè.

Harry assottiglió gli occhi e la sua voce era fredda e distaccata quando chiese, “Che hai da ridere?”

“Oh, solamente, sai.” Louis mosse la mano con fare annoiato. “Ho detto ‘fottiti’ e poi mi sono ricordato che quando ci abbiamo provato, non ci sei riuscito, quindi..”

Harry si alzó in piedi in mezzo secondo. “Stronzo. Hai giurato che non avresti mai— ero ubriaco.”

“Anche io.”

Harry si sporse in avanti e appoggió una mano sul tavolo, i suoi ricci scuri gli cadevano sulle spalle e davanti al viso. Li mise apposto con le dita. “Hai mai pensato al fatto che magari fossi tu e non io? Perchè non era mai stato un problema e non è mai stato un problema da allora.”

“Nah, non ero io. Perchè non è mai successo agli altri ragazzi con cui sono stato.” E che c’entra se stesse mentendo. Capitava a tutti qualche volta, ma non è che lo avrebbe detto ad Harry. “Nope. Direi proprio che fosse un tuo problema. Dovresti andare dal medico. Adessono esistono delle pillole fatte apposta.”

“Fottiti, Louis.” Harry si alzó di nuovo, provando poi a radunare tutti i fogli sul tavolo.

“Ma non ci riesci.” Louis rise e fece il verso alla lenta, profonda voce di Harry. “Fottiti, Louis.”

Harry sbattè di nuovo i fogli sul tavolo. “Ci riesco benissimo. E sai cosa? È piú grosso del tuo.”

“Davvero.” Louis rimase impassibile. “Gara di grandezza? Ma quanti anni hai, quindici?” Arrossí e prese un respiro profondo. “Dimostramelo.”

“Che?” Gli occhi di Harry si ingrandirono quando capí. “Stai scherzando.”

Per un secondo, rimasero solo a fissarsi, nessuno dei due mosse un muscolo. Louis non era si curo di come gli fosse saltato in mente, le parole gli erano praticamente uscite dalla bocca, ma ora non poteva tirarsi indietro. Aveva detto quelle esatte parole quando erano adolescenti ogni singola volta che Harry diceva, beh, qualsiasi cosa.

So fare il giocoliere. Dimostramelo. So fare la verticale. Dimostramelo. Corro piú veloce di te. Dimostramelo. Ho il cazzo piú grosso del tuo. Dimostramelo.

“Escilo, Styles. Che problema c’è? Oppure ho ragione e non ci riesci?” Il suo cuore cominció a battere piú velocemente perchè non sapeva se Harry avrebbe riso o l’avrebbe preso a pugni in faccia o gli avrebbe lanciato i fogli e cose del genere.

Invece, Harry fece un passo indietro dal tavolo e verso la porta d’ingresso. Okay, quindi se ne stava andando. Louis prese un respiro profondo e lo lasció andare lentamente. Oh, bene. Avrebbe comunque reso le cose tra di loro ancora piú imbarazzanti. Il loro passato è troppo incasinato.

Louis si tolse gli occhiali, li appoggió sul tavolo e spinse le spalle e la testa all’indietro, contro il muro, chiude gli occhi e si pizzicó il collo del naso. I suoi occhi si spalancarono al suono della chiave che veniva girata e si spostò appena un po’ di lato, scontrando la spalla con il muro. “Che stai—“

Non ci sono altre parole per descriverlo, Harry corse nella stanza. Era da predatore, il modo in cui lo guardava, e Louis si immobilizzò al suo posto, praticamente circondato, imprigionato tra due muri e la sedia. Harry portó una mano all’indietro, e si sfiló la maglietta dalle spalle che Louis boccheggió. E poi stava proprio lí in piedi. Petto scoperto e i fottuti addominali all’aria. Stronzo.

“Tocca a te, Louis.” Harry volse la testa di lato e ghignó. “O forse hai paura di non essere all’altezza.”

Fanculo quel casino.

Louis aveva guidato la sua moto fino alla spiaggia appena uscito da scuola, ovvero stava ancora indossando la camicia bianca e i pantaloni blu scuro che aveva messo quella mattina alle sei. Almeno si era allentato la cravatta. Si sfiló la cravatta e cominció a sbottonare la camicia, continuando a guardare Harry, mentre quest’ultimo esaminava i movimenti lenti delle sue dita sui bottoni.

Era passato davvero troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che Louis aveva scopato. Lui e Drew si erano lasciati almeno sei mesi prima e non erano stati a letto insieme per almeno un mese prima di quel giorno. Non c’era stato nessuno da allora. Giusto la sua mano destra e il suo nuovo plug anale. Perchè come si passa da una relazione di dieci anni alla vita da single? Louis non ne aveva idea. E Harry aveva davvero un cazzo grosso. Anche se Louis non voleva ammetterlo.

Si tolse la camicia dalle spalle e la buttó a terra, poi fece lo stesso con la canottiera. “Sta a te, Styles.”

E in men che non si dica, Louis si stava svegliando alle cinque e mezza del mattino, esausto e dolorante in posti che non era sicuro fossero mai stati doloranti in vita sua. Gli facevano male le dita dei piedi.

Con cautela rotoló via dal petto di Harry, dove aveva passato le ultime ora a sbavare in modo imbarazzante, sulla propria schiena e dall’altro lato del letto. Nella calma della stanza, mentre Harry russava accanto a lui, la luce rosa scuro che nasce il minuto prima che il sole sorga sull’oceano filtró tra le tende davanti la finestra. Fissó il soffitto pensando alla possibilità che avesse tirato qualcosa, perchè il suo fianco stava pulsando e non era il pulsare piacevole. Anche se quello c’era, in altri posti.

Ne aveva davvero bisogno. Ne avevano davvero bisogno. Vent’anni di frustrazione sessuale consumati, e Louis era leggermente sopraffatto dall’uragano di sentimenti.

Sbadiglió all’improvviso, contraendo la mascella fino a farla scrocchiare. Si spinse fino alla fine del letto e si mise a sedere, poi si diresse verso il bagno per lavarsi i denti. Magari lo avrebbero potuto fare di nuovo al risveglio di Harry— seghe e robe simili— e magari sarebbero rimasti un’altra notte. Louis non sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa fino a Domenica pomeriggio e probabilmente avevano bisogno di parlare di alcune cose.

Harry stava ancora russando quando rientró nella stanza, quindí camminó di soppiatto verso la camera dove avrebbe dovuto dormire, mise un paio pulito di boxer, e si diresse in cucina per fare il caffè.

Prima che il caffè potesse essere pronto, Harry apparse, completamente vestito e con le scarpe, anche se aveva la faccia stanca e i suoi capelli erano raccolti in una cipollotta disordinata. Non disse niente, si limitó a grugnire mentre si avvicinava a Louis che era appoggiato ad uno sgabello, poi prese il mucchio di fogli dal tavolo e lo appoggió sul bancone davanti a Louis.

Harry non lo guardó in faccia e la sua voce era rauca quando disse, “Ora ti sei deciso a vendere?”

“Ma sei serio?”

Harry annuí come se non riuscisse nemmeno a capire la domanda di Louis, e spinse i fogli piú vicino. “Certo.”

“Porca troia, Styles, ti odio.”

Quando finirono di urlarsi contro, Louis riempí velocemente la sua borsa e se ne andó, un dito alzato in aria per bene sopra la spalla per tutta la strada fino alla fine del viale, dove utilizzó la mano per indicare che stesse girando a destra.

Dopo di quello, tutte le comunicazioni importanti per la villetta sono avvenute via email, e durante i due stressanti anni precedenti, durante la crisi immobiliare, attraverso i loro avvocati.

Sembrava come se ogni volta che la vita li facesse trovare, o uno di loro aveva un ragazzo, o faceva lo stronzo.

Oppure entrambe le cose.

Quando finalmente fa ritorno all’appartamento, trova Harry addormentato sul divano sotto la sua coperta, sdraiato sulla schiena e con un libro sul petto. C’è un piatto con la cena incartato che lo aspetta nel frigo, e l’ultima birra di Harry. Chiude la porta del frigorifero, non preoccupandosi di fare troppo rumore, apre la birra, e poi va a farsi la doccia. Magari se fa abbastanza rumore, Harry si sveglierà e andrà a letto, cosí potrà prendersi il divano, ma quando esce dal bagno Harry sta ancora russando, anche se il suo libro ora è a terra ed è sdraiato su un lato.

“Hey, Styles, alzati.” Louis scuote la sua spalla, ma lui si limita a ringhiare senza svegliarsi, quindi Louis lo scuote piú forte.

“Vattene.” Harry si copre il viso con le braccia e si nasconde ancora di piú sotto la coperta.

“Vai a letto.” Louis sbatte il dito sulla fronte di Harry per qualche secondo. “Sono stanco e voglio riposare.”

“Non mi importa.”

“Ovviamente.” Louis si sporge e lo scuote di nuovo. “Allora mi tocca fare cosí finchè non ti alzi.”

“Louis, dai... lasciami in pace e basta.”

“Va bene.” Louis scava nel suo bucato fino a quando non trova un paio di boxer puliti, poi sparisce nel corridoio. Se Harry insiste sul voler dormire sul divano, Louis dormirà nel suo letto e basta.

Quando raggiuge la porta della stanza, Louis realizza di non essere mai entato in camera di Harry. Ha solo intravisto il letto dal corridoio una volta.

Il letto è contro il muro portante, e la pila di libri con gli occhiali sopra gli fanno capire su quale lato dorma Harry. Louis si dirige verso il letto, infila i boxer, e si infila sotto le coperte dall’altro lato.

Una volta sistematosi, capisce che Harry gli abbia nascosto qualcosa.

È molto piú grande di quello che ha Louis a casa, cosí grande che la sua bocca si spalanca non appena lo vede. Ed è scioccato dal fatto che Harry lo stesse tenendo proprio in camera sua mentre Louis era a due passi sul divano. Incredibile.

Louis appoggia i suoi occhiali accanto a quelli di Harry e si mette a suo agio. È come si addormenta a casa quando è stressato, quindi spera che abbia lo stesso effetto. E lo fa. Si addormenta in mezz’ora.

Non dormiva cosí bene da quando è finita la scuola. È al caldo. È comodo. È felice. Quando comincia a svegliarsi, i suoi sensi resuscitano, e riesce a sentire profumo di vaniglia. Lo fa pensare ai cupcakes, quindi prende un respiro profondo, rafforza la presa sul cuscino che sta stringendo al petto, e lascia che Morfeo lo accolga di nuovo.

Quando si sveglia del tutto poco dopo, sente Harry che gironzola in cucina, e capisce che deve essere entrato in camera prima per spegnere il televisore. Troppo tardi adesso, Louis sa che c’é, e lo ha aiutato ad addormentarsi. I vecchi episodi di Friends sono soporiferi per lui.

Louis si sposta sulla schiena, aspettando che la sua erezione passi, in modo da poter alzarsi e andare in bagno, poi ride tra sé e sé. Non ha mai avuto problemi a farsi venire un’erezione quando vuole, ma era da un po’ che non si svegliava cosí, ne va fiero e gli dispiace sprecarla in questo modo.

Il suo asciugamo é dove lo ha lasciato, sul pomello dell’armadio, quindi Louis scende dal letto, si stiracchia, guarda il rigonfiamento che ha nei boxer e sorride. Mette l’asciugamano di fronte al cazzo e si dirige in bagno. Si fará una sega nel bagno di Harry, e siccome sa che Harry non si accorgerà di niente, non riesce a togliersi il sorrisetto dalle labbra. La porta del bagno é quasi chiusa quando sente Harry che lo chiama.

“Sì?”

“Ho fatto il caffé. Hai fame?”

“Un pó. Prima però voglio farmi la doccia.”

“Okay.”

É come un bambino con un nuovo giocattolo che non vuole smettere di usare, quindi si toglie velocemente i boxer e, tenendo una mano sul suo membro, accende la doccia. Sta letteralmente tremando e non sa nemmeno perché, oltre al fatto che abbia dormito bene, che oggi non sia dolorante e si sia svegliato duro e arrapato. Magari queste sono ragioni abbastanza valide.

Quando l’acqua diventa calda, entra dento d comincia immediatamente a muovere la mano. Procede con un ritmo familiare, la sua mano destra funge da autopilota mentre l’altra tocca la pelle bagnata del suo petto. Si pizzica i capezzoli e si spinge in avanti per appoggiare la testa al freddo muro di piastrelle. Gli scappa un piccolo gemito tra le labbra ma le stringe immediatamente. Non puó farsi sentire da Harry, o il suo divertimento verrá rovinato.

Beh, merda. Ora che ha pensato ad Harry, non riesce a smettere di pensare a lui. Morde il suo labbro inferiore per controllarsi, ma la sua mente é gia’ partita verso la notte di dieci anni fa.

Si ricorda Harry che si toglie le scarpe e i pantaloni proprio lì vicino al tavolo, e si ricorda quanto velocemente ha perso i propri. Si ricorda che la sua mano tremasse quando Harry si é avvicinato e come una risata lo abbia colto di sorpresa quando ha detto, con un ghigno, “Te l’ho detto che ce l’avevo più grosso.” Proprio prima di abbassarsi e sulle ginocchia e fare a Louis il pompino migliore della sua vita. Si perde nel ricordo mentre l’acqua calda lo colpisce.

Con un respiro sorpreso e un grugnito, viene nella sua mano, gocciolando sul pavimento della doccia, con il corpo che trema per l’orgasmo. Stronzo. Non riesce a credere che Harry abbia invaso la sua fantasia in questo modo. Anche fino ad oggi, é ancora una delle scopate migliori della sua vita. Sospira e si sciacqua velocemente, poi sorride. Sará una giornata stupenda e se Harry vuole rovinargliela, beh, puó andare direttamente affanculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ecco il terzo capitolo! il passato dei due comincia a svelarsi poco a poco. :)
> 
> c’è una sola parola che mi ha causato problemi di traduzione. “shake.” ho provato a cercare su google translate (malgrado fossi restía all’inizio), su altri siti di traduzione, ho chiesto a mia suocera che è insegnante di inglese, ma niente. spero non vi causi troppi problemi durante la lettura, ho deciso di lasciarlo cosí.


	4. Landfall

“Quindi, dato che abbiamo i permessi. Um, Evan ci aspetta alla villetta tra un’ora.” Harry gli passa un piatto con uova e toast e una tazza di caffé.

“Chi é Evan?”

“Oh, um... É il tizio dei tetti. Deve farmi vedere come si fa. Come—“

“Farci. Deve farci vedere.”

Harry morde il suo toast. “Sí, okay. Deve farci vedere. Ho solo... Ho solo bisogno di indicazioni basilari. Non dovrebbe essere difficile. Dovrebbe essere una cosa molto più rapida rispetto ai ciottoli normali. E credo che possiamo metterli sopra quello che gia’ c’é.”

“Bene.” Louis alza lo sguardo, un pezzo di uovo nella forchetta. “Hai detto che dobbiamo sistemare il tetto prima delle altre cose, vero?”

“Beh, sí. É piu sensato fare prima il tetto. Ma, um, Evan ha detto che ha qualche equipaggiamento che possiamo usare. Scale, imbracature, roba del genere.”

“Figo.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e prende l’ultimo morso di uovo, prima di sparire in camera sua.

Louis finisce la colazione e beve il suo caffè. Fino ad ora tutto bene. Grazie a dio questo tizio, Evan, puó aiutarli, e quindi riusciranno a sistemare il tetto velocemente. Non ha idea di quanto tempo impieghino queste cose di solito, ma spera che riescano a finire in un paio d’ore. Si alza e porta con sé il caffé lungo il corridoio. Ha lasciato gli occhiali sul comodino in camera di Harry.

La porta é socchiusa, quindi bussa delicatamente e aspetta. Harry é lí in pochi secondi.

“Che c’é?”

“Devo prendere i miei occhiali.” Louis lo supera e li raccoglie dal tavolo. “Lo sai che adesso metteró radici quí dentro.”

“Cosa? Perché?” Harry sembra incredibilmente nervoso. É piuttosto divertente. 

“Avresti dovuto sapere di non potermela nascondere per sempre.”

“Che?” I suoi occhi vagano per la stanza. “Di che parli?”

“La TV? Di che cos’altro dovrei parlare?”

“Oh...bene, cióe. É la mia TV.”

Louis annuisce lentamente, perché lo ha appena detto. “Esatto.”

“Mi dispiace. Um, per ieri notte. Ero stanchissimo e non ti ho visto.”

“Non ti preoccupare, Styles. Il tuo letto é comodo. Non mi é dispiaciuto che tu abbia dormito sul divano.”

“No, intendo... Non... Non ci ho dormito. Ho dormito quí. Non ho realizzato ci fossi anche tu. Ero mezzo addormentato e mi sono messo a letto senza...”

Louis alza la testa e socchiude gli occhi. “Quindi stai dicendo che mi hai coccolato senza permesso?”

“Cosa? No. Cioè, nel caso è stato il contrario.”

“Non credo proprio.” Scuote la testa con fare annoiato. “Non sapevo nemmeno ci fossi.”

Harry sussurra cosí piano che quasi non riesce a capirlo. “Non mi sembrava.”

Deve controllare che Harry non abbia detto quello che pensa. “Che hai detto?”

“Niente. Sto dicendo che se non sapevi fossi nel letto, di sicuro pensavi ci fosse qualcun’altro, dal modo in cui mi stringevi.” Harry esce fuori dalla stanza e va verso la cucina, e Louis lo segue lungo il corridoio.

“Pensavo fossi un cuscino. Quando mi sono addormentato, stavo stringendo un cuscino.”

“Stai dicendo che... Stai dicendo che sono soffice come un cuscino?” La voce di Harry diventa un pelino piú preoccupata mentre parla. “Che sono flaccido?”

“Cosa? Non ho...Cosa?”

Harry si schiarisce la gola e poi parla. “Mi hai appena detto che sono grasso usando una strana metafora?”

“No, coglione. Ero davvero convinto di star abbracciando un cuscino. Non sapevo nemmeno che fossi— Ma che cazzo? Non sei grasso, stupido. Cristo. In realtà sei tutt’altro che— lascia perdere.” I suoi occhi si stringono mentre conclude, “Senti, la prossima volta che ti addormenti sul divano ti butto sul pavimento, okay?”

“Va bene.”

***

Louis è nervoso. Tipo, si sta sentendo male, e crede che vomiterà da un momento all’altro, sta tremando, e gli sudano i palmi. Non ha mai avuto paura delle altezze prima, ma questo è diverso. L’impalcatura è robusta— Harry ha promesso— ma si muove quando si spostano e viene scossa leggermente dal vento, e in questo momento ci stanno sopra. Non hanno ancora iniziato a lavorare.

Evan, che è abbastanza sexy per uno che ha i capelli rossi, decisamente muscoloso e piú giovane, sta facendo a vedere Harry una roba gialla. Non ha parlato molto con Louis, apparte salutarlo e stringergli la mano quando Louis lo ha fatto. Probabilmente è stupido sentirsi esclusi, ma resiste perchè vuole aiutare, imparare, e fare la sua parte.

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo e essersi preparato mentalmente per quando l’impalcatura inevitabilmente cederà, si avvicina per capira cosa Evan stia dicendo ad Harry su quelle cose gialle. Tira vento e sono vicini, quindi Louis si riesce a sentire solo metà del loro discorso.

Harry sta scuotendo la testa e Louis prova a concentrarsi e a interpretare il labiale. “... non è come pensi.”

“... avessimo smesso... perchè..”

“Sí, in un certo—“ Harry alza lo sguardo e incontra quello di Louis. “Coperture speciali per tetti di metallo? Fantastico!”

Evan gira la testa e sorride a Louis, poi sposta di nuovo l’attenzione su Harry che in qualche modo riesce ad apparire imbarazzato e infastidito contemporaneamente. “Dobbiamo togliere i ciottoli vecchi, Louis.”

“Oh, okay. Non avevi detto che—“

“So cos’ho detto. Mi sbagliavo.” Harry contrae la mascella. “Lo vuoi fare, no?”

“Certo che voglio.”

“Bene. Okay. Quindi, io e Evan cominciamo a togliere i ciottoli.”

“Posso farlo anche io.”

“No—“

“Styles..” Louis incrocia le braccia e sposta un fianco di lato.

“Ascoltami un attimo. Abbiamo solo due di queste.” Harry sta tenendo due pale. “E due imbracature, ma—“

“Quindi dovrei andare a leggere un libro? Oppure dovrei solo stare quí in piedi a fare presenza?”

“Stai zitto.” Harry si avvicina e l’impalcatura trema, cogliendo di sorpresa Louis che si appoggia alla ringhiera. “Uno di questi giorni dovrai farmi finire di parlare, cazzo. Non dovrai leggere un libro o stare seduto. Devi guardarci e prestare attenzione a quello che facciamo, perchè Evan deve andarsene tra un’ora e noi ci metteremo tutto il giorno.”

“Quindi posso farlo?”

“Non è che posso farlo da solo.”

Louis annuisce, poi si sistema gli occhiali. “Vai, allora. Il tuo ragazzo ti aspetta.” Fa un’occhiolino esagerato.

“Non è il—“ Harry si impietrisce completamente, poi ringhia. “Ti odio, cazzo.”

L’inclinazione del tetto non è ripida, quindi salgono in cima solo con l’imbracatura. Louis li guarda lavorare, guarda come usano la parte piatta della pala per staccare i ciottoli, per poi spostarli verso la fine del tetto e lasciarli cadere nei cassonetti di sotto. Lavorano velocemente, e Louis non è sicuro di come sarà il suo lavoro in confronto.

Lo scopre dopo poco tempo.

Evan è abbastanza gentile dal togliersi l’imbracatura e aiutare Louis a metterla, una volta sceso. Louis si assicura di usare il suo sorriso piú dolce e di avvicinarsi a lui, come se non riuscisse a sentirlo a causa del vento. Sale sul tetto e saluta Evan che va via con la mano mentre esce dal viale.

“Fai attenzione, Louis. Smettila di cazzeggiare.”

“Geloso? Sapevo fosse il tuo ragazzo.”

“Vabbè. Mettiti a lavoro.” Harry si arrampica di nuovo dall’altro lato del tetto e parlano appena fino a quando non hanno finito.

Ci mettono tutto il giorno. Finalmente scendono dall’impalcatura intorno alle otto, e Louis vuole stendersi e riposare sul momento, ma Harry non glielo lascerà fare. Gli fanno male le braccia, le gambe, la schiena, gli fa male tutto. E sa che se ora sta male, domani starà ancora peggio.

Almeno si è ricordato di mettere la crema e ha bevuto ettolitri d’acqua. Harry gli ha fatto bere anche del Gadorade. Dopo che si sono ripuliti e hanno dato un’occhiata alla casa, Harry guida fino al Drive-Thru del Mc Donalds e compra abbastanza cibo per quattro persone, ma ne mangiano la metà prima di arrivare a casa.

Harry ricomincia a parlare con le patatine in bocca mentre apre la porta di casa. “Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose. Non credo di essere mai stato così stanco o dolorante in tutta la mia vita.”

Louis ride, poi si ferma e grugnisce, siracchiandosi la schiena. “Aia. Ridere fa male. Domani sarà uno schifo.”

“Sí, lo sarà.” Harry appoggia le sue cose sul tavolo. Finiscono il resto del cibo in qualche minuto, mentre entrambi sbadigliano tra i morsi. Louis è pieno, stanco, dolorante, sporco, e abbastanza appiccicoso. É sicuro di non aver mai faticato cosí tanto e così a lungo.

Harry si alza e pulisce il casino che c’é sul tavolo. “Quanto velocemente puoi fare la doccia?”

“Um... in tre minuti?”

Harry annuisce e dice, “Te ne do quattro a partire da adesso.” Dopo mette il timer sul telefono. “È meglio che ti sbrighi perchè quando il tempo finisce, mi infilo in doccia, e non mi importa se tu ci sei o no.”

Louis riesce a mettersi l’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi prima che Harry apra la porta del bagno, con il telefono in mano, e l’allarme attivo. Louis ride e fa scontrare le loro spalle mentre esce. Il suo corpo è tutto un dolore, ed è così tanto che dopo essersi infilato con cautela i boxer e buttato sul divano, si accorge che la coperta e il cuscino sono spariti. Comincia a tirarsi su di nuovo, lentamente, per cercarli.

“Hey.”

Louis sobbalza appena. Credeva che Harry sarebbe andato dritto a letto dopo la doccia. “Dov’è il mio cuscino e il resto?”

“Non puoi dormire sul divano—“

“Ma che cazzo, Styles?”

“Louis, stai zitto. Cioè, seriamente, stai zitto adesso. Stai zitto domani prima di interrompermi. E tipo...” Alza la mano e comincia a contare con le dita. “Zitto, zitto, zitto, zitto. Ecco. Per tutta la fottuta settimana. E ora ascolta. Non puoi dormire sul divano perchè oggi ti sei fatto il culo, sei gia’ stanco e dolorante, e devi riposarti. Possiamo dividere il letto.”

“Oh.” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda altrove. “Grazie.”

“Prego. Tieni. Prendi l’ibuprofene.” Harry squote la scatoletta davanti a lui. “Tra due minuti spengo la luce.”

Harry sta gia’ russando quando Louis sale dall’altro lato del letto. La sua lampada è spenta, ma ha lasciato l’altra accesa, quindi Louis la spegne e si accoccola sul cuscino. Si addormenta così velocemente che non riesce nemmeno a ripensare alla giornata appena passata come fa di solito.

Quando si risveglia il mattino dopo, non si è mosso di un centimetro. E a quanto pare neanche Harry.

Louis non riesce ad alzarsi. Sa che deve fare un po’ di movimento, sciogliere i muscoli, e stiracchiarsi se vuole che il dolore e l’intorpidimento spariscano. È stata una buona idea dormire nel letto, sa che starebbe ancora peggio se avesse dormito sul divano, non importa quanto sia comodo.

A volte Harry non è male, si preoccupa ed è gentile, e Louis penserebbe che siano lati della sua personalità, ma li bilancia sempre con un comportamento da stronzo tattico, quindi sta aspettando che quel lato si manifesti quando sta mangiando dei cereali e beve il suo caffè e sente Harry gironzolare in camera da letto.

Sorprendentemente, non arriva.

Harry è taciturno a colazione e taciturno mentre guida verso la villetta. Non parla molto quando sostituiscono i pezzi rotti dei teli di compensato sul tetto, da solo delle indicazioni di base a Louis e urla alcune parolacce quando si colpisce il pollice con il martello. Parla di nuovo quando iniziano ad installare il feltro di isolante, ma solamente per dire a Louis cosa fare e per dargli una pistola sparachiodi.

Riescono a coprire l’intero tetto di feltro prima che il sole tramonti, ma il resto dei materiali non sono ancora stati consegnati, quindi scendono dal tetto e cominciano a togliere i vecchi rivestimenti da i muri esteriori della casa. Usare un piede di porco dopo aver usato una pistola sparachiodi tutto il giorno e una pala il giorno prima è un omicidio per le braccia di Louis. Anche con i guanti da lavoro, ha delle vesciche su entrambe le mani. Il silenzio di Harry è arrivato al punto da essere piú che strano, e sta cominciando a dargli sui nervi. Non risponde a nessuna delle battute di Louis, si limita a commentarle con grugniti e sospiri.

Louis toglie un altro pezzo di rivestimento e lo lascia cadere a terra. Sarà una rottura di cazzo raccogliere e buttare tutta questa merda, dopo.

“Ma che problema hai oggi, Styles?”

Harry grugnisce, alza le spalle e continua a lavorare, quindi Louis indaga. “Ti manca l tuo ragazzo? Sono sicuro che Evan sarebbe felice di mollare tutto e correre a darci una mano.”

Invece di urlargli contro, dirgli di stare zitto o lanciargli qualcosa, Harry rimette gli utensili nella cintura, scende dall’impalcatura e sparisce. Louis deve aver colpito il nervo scoperto. Beh, Harry non avrebbe dovuto palesare così tanto la sua gelosia mentre Louis stava flirtando con Evan. A volte rende tutto troppo facile.

Louis finisce di togliere tutto il rivestimento che riesce a raggiungere dall’impalcatura. La dovranno spostare, crede. Pulisce il piccolo casino che hanno creato— bottiglie d’acqua e simili— e scende giú. Louis non ha idea di dove Harry sia o cosa stia facendo, anche se non se n’è andato perchè il furgone c’è ancora. Vabbè. Probabilmente sta piangendo per il suo ragazzo da qualche parte. Louis pulisce gran parte del rivestimento che c’è a terra, poi sale le scale della casa. Harry è in veranda a togliere gli ultimi pezzi dai muri.

Louis appoggia i fianchi alla ringhiera della veranda. “Mi chiedevo dove fossi sparito.”

Harry grugnisce di nuovo. Continua a non parlare. Okay.

“Ma che hai, amico?”

Harry porta l’ultimo pezzo di rivestimento alla fine della veranda e lo lascia cadere nella discarica che si è formata al di sotto, poi si mette a raccogliere i pezzi rimasti di isolante dal pavimento.

“Ma che cazzo di problemi hai, Styles?”

Harry si ferma e appoggia una mano sul fianco. Non lo sta nemmeno guardando. Sospira e si toglie i guanti dalle mani. “Ci ho pensato tutto il giorno. Ci serve aiuto con il tetto.”

“Ah, vuoi chiamare Evan? Hmm?” Louis non puó evitarlo.

“In realtà no.” Harry finalmente gira la testa e incontra lo sguardo di Louis. “Anche se sono sicuro ti piacerebbe. Non sapevo che ti piacessero i rosci.”

Louis ride. “Lo sapevo che fossi geloso.”

“Non sono geloso. È solo...strano.” Guarda in basso e si pizzica una vescica sul palmo della mano. “Voglio chiedere a Liam. Mi ha aiutato qualche volta, e credo sarebbe disposto a farlo. Altrimenti dovrei vedere se riesco a trovare qualcun’altro, ma non mi va perchè dovrei compilare altre scartoffie, per l’assicurazione e merdate varie.”

“Okay, va bene. Peró perchè? Cioè...” Louis si mastica l’interno della guancia. “Io sono troppo lento?”

“Aw, sei insicuro delle tue capacità da muratore. Che carino che sei, Louis.”

Louis ringhia. “Fottiti.”

“Nah.” Harry si gratta il naso. “Gia’ fatto e rifatto.”

“Ti odio.” Louis riesce a percepire il suo intero corpo irrigidirsi, pronto a litigare. “Cristo, sei uno stronzo.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Rilassati. Stai andando bene. Ieri pensavo avresti lasciato perdere dopo mezza giornata.” Harry lo supera e scende le scale, dirigendosi verso il furgone. “È solo che alcuni pezzi sono davvero pesanti, quindi sarebbe meglio che fossimo in tre.”

Si fermano al negozio di Liam per chiederglielo quella sera stessa, e lui si aggrega immediatamente, ma non solo perchè vuole aiutare. No. Dice che vuole esserci per guardare Harry e Louis che litigano.

Quando Louis si sveglia la mattina dopo, Harry lo sta praticamente soffocando, sdraiato a faccia in sotto, per metà sulla sua schiena, e sopra l’intero braccio di Louis. Non riesce a muoversi, quindi fa ciò che ogni persona sensibile farebbe in quel momento. Gira la testa e urla il piú forte possibile, proprio nell’orecchio di Harry.

Litigano per questa cosa mentre bevono il caffè e fanno colazione. Si stanno ancora prendendo a parolacce quando salgono sul furgone, quando scendono dal furgone, quando arriva Liam e quando posizionano la scala per salire sul tetto. Cominciano a discutere a voce piú alta quando Louis sale sull’impalcatura e Harry sulla scala, e non riescono piú a farlo a bassa voce. Smettono solo quando sollevano il primo pezzo di grondaia per metterlo in posizione, e devono concentrarsi per farlo bene. Non appena ha attecchito, e sono a terra per muovere l’impalcatura, ricominciano.

Louis scuote il suo braccio destro e ruota la spalla per far stendere il muscolo. “Il mio cazzo di braccio è completamente inutile, tipo un peso morto.”

“Tu sei completamente inutile, un cazzo di peso morto.” Harry sussurra, ma, definitivamente, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da Louis. Non si potrebbe dire in altro modo.

“Sai cosa? Bene. Fanculo tutto. Fallo senza di me allora.” Louis fa cadere il suo angolo di imbracatura, si toglie i guanti da lavoro e li lancia verso Harry. Se ne va via, camminando oltre le dune, raggiungendo la spiaggia affollata, poi gira a destra per raggiungere il pontile.

È davvero stanco e il suo braccio fa davvero male da tutto il giorno e Harry si comporta come se in qualche modo fosse colpa sua, anche se è stato lui a dormirci sopra, cazzo. Sa che si sta comportando da bambino andandosene così, ma Harry sa e ha sempre saputo quali bottoni premere.

Ha avuto la sua razione di merdate di Harry per oggi. Di solito, lascerebbe perdere o risponderebbe con un’altra cattiveria, e continuerebbero a battibeccare o a scherzare, a seconda di come gira ad entrambi. Louis sta di star esagerando— entrambi hanno fatto commenti sgradevoli oggi— ma questo gli sembra diverso in qualche modo. Forse la bilancia del potere pende troppo verso Harry, o forse Louis non è abituato a sentirsi così insicuro. Fuori luogo. Non lo sa.

L’unica cosa di cui è sicuro è questa cosa sia stata una pessima idea. Tutto quello che stanno facendo. Proprio tutto. Avrebbe dovuto accettare di vendere la casa dieci anni fa. Dovrebbero vendere il piú presto possibile e basta. Così. Metterla sul mercato senza tetto e senza rivestimenti e vedere se ci sono compratori.

Dovrà chiamare Liam piú tardi, per scusarsi. Rallenta e smette di camminare.

Merda.

Il suo telefono è sul bancone della cucina della villetta, e il suo portafoglio dentro il furgone di Harry. Le sue chiavi nell’appartamento di Harry. Non puó andare da nessun’altra parte se non da dove è venuto. Invece di tornare indietro, si gira e cammina fino alla riva mentre guarda i surfisti aspettare le onde vicino al pontile mentre prova a massaggiarsi braccia e spalle. È inutile.

“Hey, Lou, non...” Harry appare accanto a lui, con un po’ di fiatone perchè evidentemente ha corso fino alla spiaggia. “Non andartene.”

“Fottiti.” Scatta Louis. “E non fare qualche commentino del cazzo sul come tu lo abbia gia’ fatto. Ti do un pugno in bocca, cazzo.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, riesce a vedere che Harry lo stia guardando, il suo labbro superiore stretto tra i denti. “Scusa.”

Louis si gira e socchiude gli occhi per il sole, guardandolo e aspettando, perchè a questo punto un semplice ‘scusa’ non è abbastanza. È andato oltre al loro solito botta e risposta, il loro normale modo antagonistico di interagire l’uno con l’altro. Ha ferito i suoi sentimenti. Non che lo dirà mai ad alta voce.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma continua, “Scusa, e...Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Non lo intendevo sul serio e sai che non è vero. Te l’ho detto ieri.”

“Vabbè.” Louis si gira di nuovo verso l’acqua. Non importa, sul serio. Harry non ha motivo di scusarsi, soprattutto perchè più tardi ricominceranno a litigare.

“Hey, sono serio.” Harry gli afferra il braccio e Louis sibila, per poi rigirarsi verso di lui. “Merda. Mi dispiace per il tuo braccio. So.. So che è colpa mia. Ero..”

Louis aspetta che Harry finisca la frase, ma quando non lo fa dopo qualche secondo, Louis incrina la testa di lato e dice, “Eri...”

“Ero imbarazzato, okay?” Harry incrocia le braccia al petto e guarda altrove. “È tipo la terza volta che... ti dormo praticamente addosso.”

“Eh?”

“Ti ho dormito sul braccio, sí, ma ero tipo... sulla tua schiena. Ti stavo sopra. E durante la tempesta, quando eravamo ubriachi, so che ti stavo dormendo addosso perchè mi sono svegliato quando hai sfilato il braccio da sotto la mia testa. E anche l’altro giorno.”

“Hai detto che ti stavo stringendo.”

“Cioè... È vero, ma perchè ti stavo appiccicato. Dal tuo lato del letto. Mi sono svegliato e avevo la testa sul tuo petto e sembravo un cazzo di polipo da come avevo intrecciato braccia e gambe intorno a te.”

“Davvero.” Louis ghigna. Tutto questo sta andando in modo molto diverso di come credeva, e sicuramente lo userà a suo vantaggio. Pensava che sarebbero finiti ad urlarsi contro, ma invece Harry si sta scusando. E non solo per il suo comportamento di merda, o per avergli dormito sul braccio, ma per averlo coccolato. Fantastico. Lo ha gia’ perdonato. La vera domanda è per quanto tempo può prenderlo in giro per questo.

“Sí, mi dispiace. Devo aver spostato il tuo cuscino mentre dormivo e quindi..”

“Non fa niente, Styles.” Si morde il labbro inferiore, alza il mento e il sopracciglio. “Lo so che sono un figo.”

“Cosa? Non è—“

“No, va tutto bene. Sono sexy.” Louis fa l’occhiolino e si dirige verso la casa. “Tutti ne vogliono un po’.” Si da uno schiaffo sul culo e continua a camminare.

“Non ho detto...” Harry corre per raggiungerelo. “È stato un incidente. Non l’ho fatto apposta.”

“Tre volte? Non credo proprio.” Louis lo guarda, abbassa gli occhiali e fa di nuovo l’occhiolino. “Mi desideri. Non fa niente. Dovrei abituarmi. Sono i capelli.”

“I capelli?” Harry si mozzica l’interno guancia. “Ah sí?”

“Yep. Mi hanno detto che sono una volpe d’argento.” Passa le dita tra i capelli, facendo attenzione a spostarli da un lato. “Il che apparentemente significa che non solo sono sexy, ma sono ancora piú sexy con i capelli grigi.”

“Vabbè.”

“Sono irresistibile.” Louis sorride e cammina sulle dune. Alza una mano verso Liam, che è sull’impalcatura, poi si piega per prendere i suoi guanti. Quando si alza, Harry lo sta ancora guardando con un ghigno sulle labbra e gli occhiali da sole sulla testa. “Ah, è per questo che eri arrabbiato per Evan? Ti ha detto che sono sexy? Di solito mi piacciono gli uomini un po’ piú maturi e un po’ piú alti, ma non mi oppongo.”

Harry fa scivolare i suoi occhiali da sole e cammina verso la scala, chiamando da dietro la spalla, “Chiudi la bocca, cazzo, e torna a lavoro.”

Louis ride e lo segue. “Okay.”

Passa il resto della giornata urlando a Liam quanto Harry lo voglia, quanto è convinto che presto dovrà trasferirsi nella sua camera degli ospiti perchè Harry sta avendo problemi a controllarsi, quanto Harry sia stato geloso quando ha flirtato con Evan, come Louis non farebbe mai da rovina famiglie ma Harry dovrebbe capire di chi esattamente sia geloso.

Liam ride e alza gli occhi al cielo e dice a Louis che dovrebbe considerare di comprarsi uno di quelli specchi che ti rendono piú belli se ha problemi a vedersi in questa situazione. Ovviamente tutto ció non ha alcun senso, e Louis glielo dice.

Lavorano fino a tardi, con Liam che passa ad entrambi pezzi del rivestimento mentre Louis e Harry sono sul tetto, ma non finiscono, e il meteo del giorno dopo prevede temporali pomeridiani, quindi decidono di iniziare alle sette in punto con la speranza che finiranno prima che inizi a piovere.

Sono sdraiati sul letto, entrambi sulla schiena, guardando Friends, quando Harry dice, “Posso darti il numero di Evan per chiedergli di uscire, se vuoi.”

“Cosa?” Louis si mette a sedere, sorpreso. “Perchè?”

“Beh, cioè...” Harry si concentra sul pizzicare un filo della coperta. “Stava flirtando con te l’altro giorno e hai detto che non ti dispiacerebbe...”

Louis sbuffa, “Non ti ruberó il ragazzo, Styles,” poi si rilassa di nuovo sul letto.

“Ti ripeto che non è il mio ragazzo.”

“Ex-ragazzo, allora.”

“Non è...” Gira la testa appena, incontrando lo sguardo di Louis, poi ritorna velocemente alla televisione. “Ti interessa o no?”

“Nah, non è il mio tipo. In piú, sarebbe strano perchè stavate insieme.”

Harry sospira profondamente. “Non stavamo insieme. Eravamo tipo, um, scopamici. Credo.”

“Credi?”

“Non lo so.”

“Come fai a non saperlo?” Louis alza il braccio destro e infila la mano dietro la testa. “C’erano le scopate o no?”

“Immagino ci fossero le scopate.”

“Evinco non fossero niente di che. Ora sono definitivamente non interessato.”

Harry grugnisce dalla frustrazione, poi rimane in silenzio per un minuto. “Non è quello. È solo che, credo non faccia per me.”

“Cosa? Scopare non fa per te? Credevo che quella fosse una cosa successa solo una volta vent’anni fa.”

Harry gli da una comitata sulle costole.

“Aia, testa di cazzo.”

“Soffri, stronzo. E no. Il sesso casuale non fa per me. Prima sí, tipo, in mezzo alle relazioni, ma... Ora non piú. Onestamente, era abbastanza deprimente.”

“Oh. Beh, che merda.”

“Già, ma come ho detto, sono sicuro che gli piaceresti se volessi.” L’episodio finisce e Harry spegne il televisore, lasciando la stanza nell’oscurità.

“Nah, sono troppo vecchio per queste stronzate, e con tutto il lavoro che facciamo la maggior parte delle volte sono troppo stanco anche solo per farmi una sega.” Sbadiglia e stiracchia le braccia sopra la testa. “L’ultima cosa che voglio è dover avere l’ansia di fare bene per il piacere di qualcun’altro. Non ne vale la pena per del sesso casuale.”

“Sí, anche io. Aver a che fare con te ogni giorno è gia’ abbastanza estenuante.”

“Esatto.”

Restano in silenzio per qualche minuto e Louis pensa che Harry si sia addormentato, ma poi sussurra, “Proverò a non coccolarti. Mi dispiace. Posso dormire sul divano.”

“Cristo, Styles, non fa niente. Vieni e basta.” Si picchietta il petto con la mano.

“Che?”

“Dai.” Si picchietta di nuovo il petto. “A questo punto puoi farlo bene. Almeno fammi stare comodo.”

“Seriamente?”

“Sí. Perchè no? Basta che non lo dici a Liam.”

“Io...Okay.” Harry si avvicina e rotola su un lato, appoggiando la testa sul petto di Louis. “Questo è strano.”

“Hai fatto cose piú strane. Le ho viste. Ti ricordi il costume di Scooby-Doo? Dormi e basta.”

Harry borbotta e il suo respiro riscalda la pelle di Louis. “È comunque strano. Non so cosa fare con il braccio.”

Louis ridacchia e batte la mano sulla testa di Harry come farebbe un bambino la prima volta che accarezza un cane, e Harry gli pizzica il capezzolo. “Coglione. Levati.” Spinge la spalla di Harry fin quando non ritorna sulla schiena. “Girati di lato, faccia al muro.”

Sorprendentemente, Harry lo fa.

Louis si sdraia dietro di lui, pochi centimetri tra il suo petto e la schiena di Harry, poi mette il braccio sul suo fianco. “Va bene?”

Harry mormora, “Sí, ma... per favore non dire a Liam che mi hai fatto fare il cucchiaio piccolo.”

“Sí, sí.”

Louis dorme bene quella notte e si sveglia comodo e caldo. Niente arti addormentati, nessun peso addosso, anche se si sono avvicinati durante la notte. Si è svegliato alla solita ora, come puó vedere dalla sveglia di Harry, che riesce a vedere quando si alza leggermente da sopra la spalla del riccio. Cinque e mezzo del mattino e si sente abbastanza bene. Nessuna erezione imbarazzante, almeno. L’ultima cosa che vuole è svegliarsi mentre lo appoggia al culo di Harry.

Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, Louis rotola via dal letto e scende. Mentre prepara il caffè e mangia dei cereali, prova a non pensare a quanto sia strano non solo dormire con Harry, ma aver accettato di abbracciarlo tutta la notte.

Non ne parlano, il che è un bene, perchè Louis non saprebbe cosa dire.

Il resto del tetto viene installato abbastanza facilmente secondo Louis. Sono rimasti solo pochi pannelli, e una volta inseriti, mancano solo i pannelli vicino alla cima. È un unico pezzo che hanno dovuto prendere con un ordine speciale per farlo costruire con l’angolo giusto. Louis non aveva idea ci fosse così tanta matematica nei lavori di costruzione, anche se alla fine non ci ha mai pensato veramente prima.

Harry controlla due volte le misure e i calcoli prima di iniziare, poi sale per primo per sistemare i martinetti del tetto, mentre Louis e Liam puliscono la maggior parte del casino caduto a terra. Ma Louis perde la testa quando tutti e tre appoggiano la prima tavola sui martinetti e Harry sale sul tetto senza imbracatura.

“Ma che cazzo credi di fare, Styles?”

“Eh?” Harry guarda da sopra la spalla, confuso, Louis che sta lí in piedi con le mani sui fianchi.

“Non puoi salire senza l’imbracatura.”

“Ne abbiamo solo due e le avete voi addosso.” Scuote la testa e sale fino alla prima tavola. “È tutto okay.”

“Non è tutto okay.” Non era mai stato un problema prima, uno di loro era sempre rimasto sull’impalcatura mentre gli altri due erano sul tetto. “Dobbiamo aspettare di averne un’altra.”

Liam ridacchia piano dietro di lui e Louis gira la testa indietro per guardarlo. “Che hai da ridere?”

“Solo, um, attento, Louis, o qualcuno potrebbe pensare che te ne freghi un cazzo.”

“Sua madre mi ammazza se cade dal tetto, cazzo.”

“Vabbè.”

“L’hai conosciuta. Sa essere spaventosa.”

Harry sta lí in piedi sul tetto, poco sopra di loro, gli occhi che passano da uno all’altro mentre discutono come se non fosse presente. “Um...”

“Stai zitto, Styles.”

Liam ride di nuovo, ma almeno questa volta fa finta di star tossendo. “Louis, è okay.”

“Come puó essere okay, Liam?”

“Harry l’ha fatto un milione di volte. Non cadrà con i martinetti.”

Louis prende un respiro profondo e si soffia i capelli via dalla fronte. “Se cade, dico a sua madre che la colpa è tua, Liam.”

Appoggiano il resto delle tavole sui martinetti, costruendo una rampa di scale temporanea per raggiungere la cima del tetto. Ci mettono un po’ per sistemare tutti i pannelli sull’impalcatura, ma una volta fatto, possono scalare i martinetti e metterlo apposto sulla cima. Stanno ancora attaccando i lati quando comincia a piovere, ma fortunatamente riescono a finire prima che inizi a tuonare.

Lasciano i martinetti e le tavole, scendono, e decidono che per oggi è fatta. Liam ride come un pazzo quando Harry scivola sotto la pioggia— si stabilizza facilmente e non era nemmeno vicino a cadere— e Louis gli afferra i capelli. Si rifiuta di mollare la presa e si assicura che Harry si regga alla sua imbracatura fino a quando non ritornano a terra, e non gli importa che Liam pensi sia esilarante e Harry lo guardi come se fosse completamente andato. In altri modi non è sicuro. Uomo ridicolo, a salire sul tetto senza nemmeno l’imbracatura. Pensa che dovrebbe spingere Harry giú dal tetto per fargli vedere quanto sia pericoloso.

***

Sta ancora piovendo quando si svegliano la mattina dopo. Harry ha deciso fosse il suo turno di abbracciare Louis, e Louis si è svegliato alle cinque e mezza in punto con Harry che russa, grugnisce, ha dei piccoli spasmi e gli impala il culo con il cazzo.

È ora di pranzo e i tuoni non vogliono proprio lasciar perdere. E neanche Louis. Riesce a inserire la parola eretto nelle loro solite conversazioni sette volte.

Le prime tre volte, Harry arrossisce e balbetta qualcosa sull’anatomia e su una vescica piena.

La quarta volta, si alza dal divano, sbatte il libro che stava leggendo sul tavolo da caffè, sparisce in camera sua e chiude la porta.

La quinta volta, beh, Louis crede non si possa contare come una conversazione usuale. Sta solamente bussando alla porta di Harry, implorando il perdono e chiedendo di farlo entrare perchè si annoia e vuole guardare la televisione.

Dopo dieci minuti di bussare e pregare, Harry desiste, apre la porta e dice, “Okay. Cosa vuoi guardare?”

Louis riesce a malapena a contenere la sua gioia. “Pensavo potessimo guardare Parks and Erect-Reaction.”

Harry sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sei un idiota.”

Con un sorrisetto, Louis entra in camera e si butta sul letto. “Lo so.”

Le altre due volte che lo dice, Harry lo ignora, e quindi non è piú divertente, perciò decide di smettere e aspettare il momento perfetto per ricominciare.

Quando anche di primo pomeriggio non smette di piovere, vanno al negozio per fare un po’ di spesa e salutare Liam. Harry sembra sospettoso, giustamente, quando Louis si offre per pagare tutto invece di dividere. Harry lo abbandona alla cassa e va fuori verso il furgone quando dopo che Louis proclama ad alta voce a Liam e alla fila di clienti dietro di loro che preferirebbe pagare con la sua carta di-eretta, non con la carta di credito.

Il senso di trionfo e contentezza pura rendono i due viaggi che si fa sotto la pioggia da solo per portare la spesa a casa di Harry completamente indolori.

Quella sera, Louis deve mangiare un panino al burro d’arachidi e marmellata perché Harry si rifiuta di cucinare ció che aveva pianificato di fare, anche se hanno appena fatto la spesa. Si fa la doccia e guarda Netflix fino a quando si addormenta, ma quando si sveglia, la mattina dopo, é solo, quindi gironzola fino al salotto e vede Harry addormentato sul divano. Evidentemente era abbastanza infastidito da rinunciare al suo letto. Louis si scusa, ma deve anche promettere di non fare piú battute sulle erezioni prima che Harry gli dica dove ha nascosto il caffé.

Fuori c’é ancora il temporale, quindi passano la giornata a lavorare dentro la villetta. In teoria, dovrebbe essere meno faticoso. Louis si aspetta siano cose semplici rispetto a quello che hanno fatto fino ad ora, e in effetti é cosí. Ma é comunque faticoso. Solo, in un modo diverso. Trascinano materassi vecchi e sporchi fino in veranda e poi li buttano di lato nell’immondizia. Dopo che hanno smontato i letti a castello, il resto dei mobili deve essere coperto di plastica, ci mettono una vita ed é una rottura di cazzo. Fortunatamente, li hanno spostati quasi tutti dalle perdite sul soffitto quando sono accadute.

Lo step successivo é un casino ma é anche divertente. Con delle maschere in faccia e occhiali protettivi sugli occhi, cominciano a far cadere le parte danneggiate del soffitto con i piedi di porco. Riescono a farlo abbastanza facilmente, i pezzi di cartongesso sono bagnati e frammentati, ma dopo anche l’isolante bagnato comincia a cadere, e devono cominciare a lavorare insieme.

“Tieni quella cazzo di busta ferma.” La voce di Harry è appiattita dalla maschera, ma è comunque forte e chiaramente infastidita. “Non riesco a mandare questa merda nella busta se continui a muoverla.”

“La stavo solo preparando. Sii paziente, testa di cazzo.” Louis tiene l’enorme busta dell’immondizia ferma mentre Harry la riempie di isolante bagnato e pezzi di cartongesso zuppi. “Pensavo avessimo un cassonetto. E se lo avessimo, non dovrei fare questa roba.”

“Sí, stava al piano di sotto ed è sparito. O è volato via con la tempesta o qualcuno lo ha rubato.”

“Perchè non ne prendiamo un altro?”

“Perchè costano tipo quaranta dollari e ho te, che sei quasi meglio di un cassonetto dell’immondizia.”

Louis scuote la busta in modo che le cose all’interno si sistemino un po’, poi annoda la parte superiore, la trascina fuori e la butta nell’immondizia. Quando torna dentro, prende un’altra busta e la posiziona, ma quando Harry si avvicina abbastanza da metterci qualcosa dentro, la sposta. Ci vuole solo un minuto affinchè Harry lasci quello che ha in mano, si tolga i quanti, e li appoggi insieme alla maschera e agli occhiali sul bancone della cucina.

“Torno tra un quarto d’ora con il tuo cazzo di cestino.” Sbatte la porta dietro di lui e Louis sorride, poi riempie la busta che ha in mano e la getta nell’immondizia. Ne riempie un’altra prima che Harry ritorni, e dopo entrambi tirano giú pezzi di soffitto bagnati e isolante riempiendo il cestino almeno il doppio più velocemente.

“Grazie per avermi infastidito fino a quando non ho preso il cestino.” Dice Harry dopo essersi tolto la maschera, e sembra sincero, cosa che lascia Louis in uno stato di shock. Si aspettava che Harry si lamentasse per un paio di giorni. “Ha reso le cose piú veloci.”

“Ma certo, Styles. Tutto quello che posso fare per romperti il cazzo, sarà fatto con piacere.”

Harry sbuffa e scuote la testa, e piccolo pezzi rosa di isolante cadono a terra. “Magari quando abbiamo finito con questa merda, e sei tornato a casa, puoi venire a darmi fastidio qualche volta.”

“Stai fuori di testa, cazzo.”

“Ero solo...” Harry sposta i suoi occhialetti sui capelli e sospira. “Credevo stessimo andando d’accordo. Lascia perdere.” Prende l’ultima busta di spazzatura e si incammina verso la porta.

“Hey, no, non intendevo quello.” Louis gli prende la busta dalla mano, la porta fuori e la getta nell’immondizia, e Harry lo segue. Louis si gira e appoggia il sedere alla ringhiera della veranda. “Intendo che non ho intenzione di venire quí solo per darti fastidio. Dovrebbe essere una deviazione o una roba del genere.”

Gli angoli della bocca di Harry scattano verso l’alto. “Tipo, mentre stai andando a DisneyWorld, ti fermi quí e mi dai fastidio?”

“Forse. Oppure se alloggio alla villetta per qualche giorno, posso darti fastidio nel frattempo.”

“Sí, okay.” Harry chiude la porta e scende per le scale. “Penso ancora che dovremmo vendere questa casa del cazzo.”

“Quando avremo ottant’anni lo starai ancora dicendo, perchè non vorrò mai vendere.”

“Lo so.”

Piove per il resto della settimana. Non ci mettono molto a pulire l’interno della villetta, quindi cominciano ad annoiarsi quasi istantaneamente.

Ma, è bello, per non usare altre parole. Hanno trovato una sorta di equilibrio. Litigano ogni giorno, ma la maggior parte del tempo riescono a risolvere o a passarci sopra abbastanza felocemente, e se non riescono, passano l’intera giornata a trattarsi male, ad insultarsi, ad urlare un pó, e di solito va a finire che si lanciano cuscini, toast, e magliette varie dalla frustrazione. Anche se non succede piú spesso come prima.

Non hanno ancora comprato il cartongesso nuovo per il soffitto o l’isolante per l’attico, ed è l’unica cosa che possono fare con questo tempo, ma anche se li comprassero, con la pioggia, non c’è modo di trasportarli da un posto all’altro senza che si bagnino. Passano mezza giornata a lamentarsene, poi Harry si ricorda dell’erba di Louis, e passano il resto del giorno fatti, nel letto di Harry, a guardare Netflix.

“Non ci sono uomini sexy nei programmi che guardi.” Louis si sporge e spegne la sua lampada. Quella di Harry è ancora accesa, gli fanno un po’ male gli occhi e vorrebbe avere delle gocce.

“Non è porno, Louis. Di solito lo guardo prima di andare a dormire.”

“Lo so che non è porno, stupido. Anch’io lo guardo per dormire a volte, di solito Friends e Parks and Rec, ma è troppo presto per dormire.”

“Vuoi solo rifarti gli occhi.”

Louis annuisce. “Esatto.”

“E per quale motivo? Spero tu non ti faccia le seghe nel mio letto.”

“No. Sai che non lo farei mai.”

“Eww.” Harry fa una smorfia. “Quindi te le fai nella mia doccia.”

“Yep.”

“Fantastico. Ora dovró lavarla con la varecchina.” Incrocia le braccia e mette il broncio e Louis non riesce a crederci.

“Sei ridicolo. È solo sperma. Hai letteralmente avuto il mio sperma in bocca. Lo hai ingoiato. Cristo, Styles, non è che ci abbia cagato, nella tua doccia. Rilassati.” Louis ridacchia appena e appoggia la testa sulla testiera del letto, poi la gira di lato in modo da poter fare la linguaccia ad Harry. Harry, che ha la faccia rosso fuoco, e che ha gli occhi chiusi così stretti che Louis scoppia a ridere.

“Stai zitto. Non è divertente.”

“Sei seriamente arrabbiato perchè mi sono masturbato nella tua doccia?”

“No, non lo sono... Non è quello. Mi ero dimenticato, um, sai.” Harry chiude gli occhi e si gira. “Dell’altra roba.”

Il buon umore di Louis evapora all’istante. Stringe i denti, chiude gli occhi, e prende un respiro profondo dal naso. “Buono a sapersi. Bene. Okay.” Mette una gamba fuori dal letto e si alza. “Ci vediamo domattina.”

“Che? Che stai facendo? Sono tipo le sette. Pensavo che avremmo guardato un film e ordinato la pizza.”

“Beh, non voglio starti vicino in questo momento.” Afferra i suoi occhiali dal comodino.

“Ma che ho fatto? Che cazzo è successo?”

Louis si gira per guardarlo e alza le spalle. “Apparentemente niente che valga la pena di ricordare, quindi...” Si avvicina alla porta della camera.

“Aspetta. Torna quí, per favore.” Harry picchietta il cuscino accanto a lui. “Abbiamo appena fumato e sono fatto e non ricordo cos’ho detto due minuti fa. Ti prego non essere arrabbiato.”

Sembra cosí confuso che è difficile rimanere arrabbiati, ma Louis è abbastanza testardo da farlo. “Non sto parlando di due minuti fa, ma di dieci anni fa, stronzo.”

“Cosa?”

Louis si ferma con una mano sulla maniglia della porta, sospira, e guarda il soffitto per qualche secondo prima di girarsi di nuovo. “Ti rendi conto che l’intero ‘me ne vado arrabbiato’ non ha piú senso se devo mettermi a spiegare il motivo.”

Harry si lascia cadere di lato e sta sdraiato sulla schiena su tutti i cuscini, le mani a penzoloni alla fine del letto. “Peró non capisco. Dieci anni fa. Avevamo trentacinque anni. Ah, stai parlando di quando..” La faccia di Harry ritorna rossa, chiude gli occhi e sussurra, “quando abbiamo fatto sesso?”

“Sí,” sussurra anche Louis, in modo teatrale. “Hai appena detto di aver dimenticato sia successo. Quindi grazie. Mi fa piacere sapere di essere così memorabile.”

Harry afferra uno dei cuscini e lo lancia dall’altro lato della stanza, mancando Louis di un metro. “Sei un idiota. Non l’ho dimenticato. Ho scordato per un secondo di aver...” Abbassa di nuovo la voce ad un sussurro, “ingoiato.”

“Perchè stai sussurrando?”

“Non lo so. Sono fatto? Ero solo imbarazzato per aver fatto una scena sulla cosa...sulla cosa della doccia, quando ho...sai.”

“Fumare erba ti trasforma in un chierichetto? Perchè so per certo che sei capace di fare cose molto perverse, e adesso sei strano.”

Harry rotola su un lato, gira la faccia, la nasconde in un cuscino e mormora, “Era una circostanza diversa.”

Okay, quindi, un Harry imbarazzato è quasi divertente come, o forse piú divertende, di un Harry arrabbiato. “Perchè? Perchè eravamo nudi?”

“Beh, quello, è poi eravamo...sai.” Tiene la faccia nascosta e fa un gesto con la mano, un cerchio.

“Dovrei saperlo?” Dice Louis, fingendosi confuso. “Non credo.”

Imbarazzato e arrabbiato, peró, che combinazione interessante. Harry si siede di nuovo e ringhia, le narici che si dilatano. “Sí, lo sai. Sai perfettamente che stavamo—“

“Scopando. Stavamo scopando. Per essere precisi, ti sei messo in ginocchio e mi hai succhiato il cazzo mentre avevo ancora i pantaloni intorno alle caviglie.” La bocca di Harry si apre e si chiude così velocemente che Louis sente i denti che si scontrano. “Ovviamente, ho ricambiato il favore. Anche se ho provato a non strozzarmi con il tuo, siccome sembrava fosse la tua intenzione con il mio.”

“Cristo Santo, Louis.” Harry piega le gambe e le stringe contro il petto con le braccia, appoggiando la fronte alle ginocchia. Anche con la faccia nascosta, Louis riesce a vedere le sue orecchie che stanno diventando piú rosse ogni secondo.

Schiocca la lingua come se stesse pensando, ma in realtà sta solo facendo il prezioso. “Le cose sporche che abbiamo fatto dopo... Cioè, al tempo, pensavo fosse abbastanza perverso quando mi scopavi da dietro sul divano, tirandomi i capelli, sculacciandomi, e dicendo quanto ti piacesse vedere il tuo cazzo dentro di me.”

“Oh, mio dio.” Harry tira la coperta sú, coprendosi completamente. Ma non è un problema, riesce comunque a sentire.

“Ma poi un paio d’ore dopo quando mi stavi cavalcando su quel letto enorme? Pregandomi di pizzicarti i capezzoli e di scoparti piú forte? Dicendo quanto amassi sentirmi cosí profondamente... Davvero, i versi che facevi...”

Harry cade di nuovo di lato, avvicina ancora di piú la coperta, e si lamenta, “ti odio da morire.”

“E dopo che sei venuto nella mia mano, quello è stato tipo...l’apice. O almeno, è come lo ricordo io. Perchè mentre venivo...” Onestamente, le pause drammatiche sono divertenti. “Riempiendo il preservativo...” Si morde il labbro per non ridere. “Dentro di te...”

“Sei uno stronzo.” Il braccio di Harry schizza via dalla coperta e afferra un cuscino che stringe forte sulla sua testa.

“Hai leccato il tuo stesso sperma dalle mie dita.” Louis ghigna perfidamente, afferrando il cuscino lanciatogli prima da Harry, si avvicina, e ci colpisce Harry. “Comunque, credo solo sia divertente questa tua stranezza riguardo me che mi faccio le seghe nella tua doccia. Questo è tutto.” Si lascia cadere sul letto vicino ad Harry e gli da una pacca sulla schiena da sopra la coperta. “Quindi. Pizza?”

Lentamente, Harry si toglie cuscino e coperta di dosso, scioglie il suo corpo, e si mette di muovo seduto contro la testiera del letto. Ma non guarda Louis e ha la faccia ancora rossa. “Sí, pizza. Spero ti ci strozzi.”

Louis sbuffa, si alza, e si sposta dal piano di azione di Harry. “Come tu ti sei strozzato con il mio cazzo?”

“Fottiti.”

“Ecco. Questo è quello che stavamo dicendo. Vedi com’è facile dirlo?”

Harry si sta rimettendo in piedi. “Sí, fottiti, sei uno stronzo, e apparentemente o hai una memoria fotografica o ripensi a quel giorno regolarmente e ti ci ammazzi di seghe da dieci anni.”

Louis ride e fa l’occhiolino e dice, “Forse.”

Poi va in cucina a prendere un bicchere d’acqua e lascia che Harry ordini le pizze. Sí, è stata una notte incredibile, anche se la mattina dopo ha fatto schifo. Harry è pazzo se crede che Louis non l’abbia usata come fantasia, perchè è ovvio l’abbia fatto. E se Harry non l’ha fatto, beh, è lui a perderci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ecco il quarto capitolo! :3  
come avrete notato il linguaggio è molto volgare, ho cercato di “tamponarlo” il piú possibile, ma anche se H e L hanno 45 anni, dicono parolacce a destra e a manca come dei pischelli.  
per correzioni, considerazioni o una chiacchierata sono tu tumblr: lallahslwt :)


	5. Eye Of The Storm

“Hey Styles.” Louis sta raschiando il soffitto perchè quando ha realizzato fosse una possibilità — soffitti piatti anzichè soffitti frastagliati— li ha voluti. Ha dovuto litigare con Harry solo per venti minuti prima che lui cedesse. Un nuovo record.

Harry è dall’altro lato della stanza, e inserisce i nastri intorno al nuovo cartongesso del soffitto. “Stai per chiedermi di fare ancora altro lavoro?” Si alza e sistema per bene il nastro, poi scende dalla scala. “Che c’è?”

Louis si guarda le mani, le nuove vesciche che si sono formate, quelle che sono guarite e i calli che sono comparsi. “Penso che dovremmo vendere la villetta.”

“Esilarante.” Harry prende la scala e la porta attraverso il corridoio, verso la camera piú piccola.

Louis appende il suo raschietto al muro e segue Harry. “Sono serio. Penso, se dobbiamo spendere così tanti soldi e fatica, dovremmo provare a venderla e guadagnarci qualcosa. Cioè, stiamo perdendo un’intera estate di affitto.”

Harry esce fuori dalla stanza, stringendosi per superare Louis che è in piedi sulla porta. “Raschiamo le parti bagnate, poi puoi aiutarmi a mettere su il pezzo di cartongesso in quella camera.”

“Che ne pensi?”

“Riguardo cosa?”

“Riguardo a vendere la casa. Mi stai almeno ascoltando?”

“In realtà no.”

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Dopo che Harry ne ha parlato l’altro giorno, ha iniziato a considerare l’opzione, e il pensiero gli è rimasto in testa, uscendo fuori di notte prima di andare a dormire o durante la doccia. Ma ogni volta che succedeva, sapeva che Harry si sarebbe incazzato se gliene avesse parlato.

“Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso. Peró... pensaci, okay?”

“Vabbè, Louis.” Si mette gli occhiali da lavoro e comincia a raschiare il soffitto, piú vigorosamente del necessario.

Louis gliene parla nuovamente solo il giorno dopo quando hanno finito di sistemare il cartongesso e stanno raschiando gli ultimi pezzi di soffitto della camera patronale.

“Quindi, ci hai pensato?”

“Pensato a cosa?”

“A vendere.”

Harry si ferma per pulire il suo raschietto e dice, “Ci ho pensato abbastanza regolarmente per gli ultimi dieci anni.”

“Okay, quindi ci hai pensato da quando te ne ho parlato ieri?”

“Sí.”

Louis è quasi confuso. Questa conversazione è molto piú difficile da sostenere di quanto si aspettasse. “Quindi?”

“Non ha senso pensarci in questo momento. Prima dobbiamo finire tutti i cazzo di lavori.”

“Giusto. Cioè, lo so. Stavo solo chiedendo se volessi metterla sul mercato una volta finita.”

“Certo che voglio venderla.” Harry sembra esasperato, il che è stupido, perchè è stato lui ad evitare le domande a riguardo.

“Okay, non ero sicuro—“

“Mi libero della casa e finalmente mi libero di te.” Harry ghigna. “Bonus.”

“Sí, stavo pensando la stessa cosa.” Apparte il fatto che non stesse pensando affatto a quello. Pensava che se mai fosse voluto scendere alla spiaggia, qualche volta, sarebbe potuto rimanere da Harry. Il che.... Non sa davvero a cosa stesse pensando. Una volta finiti i lavori per la casa, non tornerà piú.

***

L’intera faccenda dell’andare a letto insieme— nel senso piú letterale del termine, dormire nello stesso letto— sta funzionando abbastanza bene. Almeno, appena hanno iniziato a coccolarsi volutamente invece di Harry che intrappola il corpo di Louis causando quello che sarebbe potuto essere un danno permanente al suo braccio. Poteva accadere, lo ha cercato su Google. Di solito fanno il cucchiaio. Non importa cosa Harry dica, non importa quante volte insista per farlo nell’altro modo, entrambi dormono meglio quando è Louis ad abbracciare Harry da dietro.

A volte quando Harry vuole fare il cucchiaio grande, finisce spaparanzato sul petto di Louis, il che non è cosí male, ma è piú difficile alzarsi senza svegliarlo, la mattina. Non sa bene perchè lo faccia— sciogliersi con cautela dalla stretta di Harry tutte le mattine per farlo dormire un po’ di piú. All’inizio, si diceva di farlo solo per avere qualche minuto da solo per svegliarsi, o perchè voleva essere lui a fare il caffè perchè Harry lo fa male, o perchè doveva assolutamente evitare la brutta faccia mattutina di Harry.

E magari prima quelle ragioni erano veritiere, ma adesso c’è una linea precisa tra prima e dopo, e la linea si chiama “Il Giorno In Cui Louis Tomlinson Ha Aperto La Sua Boccaccia Per Imbarazzare Harry Styles E Inavvertitamente Ha Cominciato A Fare Una Serie Di Sogni Erotici Su Di Lui.”

Questo rende le mattine di Louis estremamente scomode.

La prima volta che succede, non si ricorda il sogno. Gli occhi gli si aprono di scatto alle cinque e mezza del mattino e Harry si sta muovendo e sta russando come al solito, e Louis non si rende conto di avere il cazzo duro fin quando non stiracchia le gambe verso il basso e appoggia involontariamente l’erezione sul culo di Harry. Rotola all’indietro cosí velocemente che quasi cade dal letto, e l’unico motivo per cui non succede è che le coperte e le lenzuola lo hanno praticamente intrappolato, quindi finisce incartato come un cazzo di burrito fino a quando riesce a liberarsi e a correre in bagno.

Non ha mai provato così tanto panico e non sa nemmeno perchè. Anche se nel retro della sua mente, si ricorda quanto abbia preso per il culo Harry per la sua erezione imbarazzante, e non vuole fare la stessa fine. Lo shock e lo spavento aiutano molto la situazione che ha in mezzo alle gambe, e presto riesce a fare pipí e a lavarsi i denti come tutte le mattine.

È solo quando succede anche il giorno dopo, nello stesso modo, che realizza cosa stia succedendo. Questa volta dorme un po’ di piú, il suo orologio interno leggermente sballato, e quando si sveglia, ricorda il suo sogno perchè è proprio la parte migliore, ed è tipo il contrario di ció che è successo tanto tempo fa sul divano della villetta, è davvero sexy, e si sveglia davvero duro.

Fa piú attenzione nel farsi indietro e nel scendere dal letto, quindi non si ritrova bloccato tra lenzuola e coperte, ma quando va in bagno, non importa cosa faccia, il suo cazzo non ne vuole sapere, quindi finisce col chiudere la porta e a farsi una sega nel water come uno stupido adolescente.

Continua a succedere, ma poi smette. Crede di essere al sicuro quando non succede per due giorni di fila e abbassa la guardia.

Sono di nuovo fuori sull’impalcatura, lavorando sul togliere il resto del rivestimento dai muri della casa. È difficile, e sí all’inizio Louis era emozionato di fare qualsiasi cosa avessero in programma perchè non l’aveva mai fatto e di conseguenza era divertente, ma ora è noioso e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che le sue mani siano doloranti, cosí come le braccia e il collo, le gambe e la schiena.

Tramonta cosí tardi che potrebbero continuare a lavorare fino alle nove se volessero, se non danno fastidio ai vicini, ma quando finiscono di togliere l’ultimo pezzo di rivestimento alle sette e mezza, decidiono di darci un taglio, e dopo che hanno raccolto tutti i pezzi che non sono finiti nella spazzatura, chiudono a chiave e si preparano ad andarsene.

“Stai bene? Sei un po’ rosso.” Harry sposta i suoi occhiali da sole sui capelli e ghigna verso Louis. “Non hai messo la crema solare oggi?”

In qualche modo, anche se lo ha fatto ogni singolo giorno di lavoro, oggi è riuscito a scordarsene completamente. È stato lí a guardare mentre Harry se la metteva su tutto il corpo, e quando Harry gliel’ha passata, l’ha semplicemente appoggiata sui sedili del furgone. È ancora lí.

“Merda. Cazzo. Porca puttana lurida. Dannazione!”

Harry sbuffa mentre apre il furgone. “Eloquente.”

“Vaffanculo.”

“Stai zitto, Louis. Mi fermo a prendere un po’ di aloe mentre torniamo a casa. Faccio in fretta cosí puoi restare nel furgone con l’aria condizionata, bambinone.”

È una brutta scottatura, quindi Harry gli da dell’ibuprofene e un bicchierone di acqua gelata, e dopo che Harry ha fatto una doccia veloce, fa fare a Louis un bagno d’acqua fredda con del latte e un sapone all’avena, il che lo fa sentire come se fosse una colazione, ma almeno gli lenisce la pelle.

Harry gli prepara un toast con burro e miele, e lo ricopre di cannella, gli riempie di nuovo il bicchiere e quando ha finito di mangiare, gli dice di sdraiarsi sul letto a pancia in giú. Louis è stanco e dolorante e non sta pensando lucidamente, quindi fa quello che Harry gli dice senza protestare, ma sussulta quando le coperte gli toccano la pelle.

“Ho preso questo gel all’aloe con il mentolo, e l’ho messo in frigo quando siamo arrivati a casa, quindi sarà un toccasana per la tua pelle.” Harry appoggia la bottiglia sul comodino e Louis comincia a rotolare per tirarsi sú, ma Harry appoggia gentilmente la mano tra le sue spalle e lo riporta giú. “Faccio io. Stai fermo e basta.”

Si siede ai piedi del letto e Louis riesce a percepire il calore del corpo di Harry sulla pelle scoperta dei suoi fianchi. Il primo tocco di aloe sulle sue bruciature lo fa rabbrividire, e succhia un respiro tra i suoi denti. “È fredda.”

“Che parte di “l’ho messa nel frigo” non hai capito?”

“Zitto.” Louis rabbrividisce nuovamente e cerca in vano di controllarsi.

“Probabilmente hai la febbre. Succede. Sarebbe stato anche peggio se ti fosse successo i primi giorni di lavoro.”

“Sí?”

“Sí, ti sei abbronzato lavorando fuori cosí tanto. Sarebbe potuta andare peggio.” Le dita di Harry sono gentili mentre spalmano il gel sulle spalle di Louis, dietro al suo collo, dietro le orecchie e sulle braccia. Presto Louis si abbandona, sveglio, ma non completamente in sè, non prestando attenzione a quello che Harry dice o fa, ma lasciando che il mentolo nel gel gli rinfreschi la pelle e tremando per la pelle d’oca ogni volta che Harry si concentra su un punto nuovo.

Il suo corpo pulsa in modo incontrollabile quando percepisce le calde dita di Harry che spalmano il gel freddo sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, proprio sopra i suoi pantaloncini, i quali, realizza improvvisamente, sono tirati piuttosto giú.

Ora è super consapevole che il tessuto sia abbassato proprio sul suo sedere. Letteralmente, sarebbe sorpreso se Harry non riuscisse a vedere un bel pezzo delle sue chiappe. Quindi prova a tirare il suo intero corpo verso il basso, mentre sta ancora sdraiato sulla coperta, sperando che la frizione tenga i suoi pantaloni fermi per farli alzare sulle sue gambe.

“Smettila di muoverti. Ho quasi finito.” La mano di Harry schiacciata contro il centro della sua schiena lo ferma, e si rassegna.

Louis sospira appena e lascia che il corpo sprofondi nel materasso, mentre la punta delle dita di Harry si concentra sul pezzo di pelle che sarà stato fuori tutto il giorno, tra la sua maglietta e i pantaloncini. È cosí bello e, senza alcun preavviso, comincia ad eccitarsi. Credeva che quella che è praticamente una scottatura di primo grado su gran parte del suo corpo avrebbe impedito l’insorgere di qualsiasi impulso sessuale, ma a quanto pare aveva davvero, davvero torto.

E quasi tentato di strusciarsi di nuovo, questa volta per un motivo diverso, quando Harry si alza e il letto si muove ed è in grado di muovere leggermente i fianchi. Non aiuta affatto, anzi, il contrario, ma per qualche secondo è troppo bello e non gliene frega niente.

In questa strana foschia provocata dal massaggio-non massaggio, si era scordato che anche le sue gambe fossero scottate, ma Harry no, e comincia a massaggiare lentamente l’aloe sui polpacci di Louis. Gli fa il solletico sui peli delle gambe, ma è anche fantastico, specialmente sul retro delle sue ginocchia, che aggiunge in silenzio ai suoi punti erogeni.

È troppo preso dal provare a non scopare il letto per realizzare che i pantaloncini che ha indossato per lavorare oggi fossero lunghi abbastanza da coprire le sue cosce per intero, ma Harry le sta comunque massaggiando delicatamente con il gel all’aloe vera. È stupendo e lo sta per dire, quando Harry gli pizzica la pianta del piede e finisce per guaire.

“Girati.”

“Um...No.”

“Louis, fammi fare il davanti.”

“No.”

“Ma che problemi hai? Girati e basta, cazzo.” E prima che Louis realizzi cosa sta succedendo, Harry gli afferra i fianchi e lo fa girare con la forza sulla schiena.

Le mani di Louis volano da sole, non a coprire il suo inguine, cosa che avrebbe molto senso considerando la situazione lí sotto, ma a coprire la sua faccia che arrossisce completamente dall’imbarazzo, e atterrano con uno schiocco che normalmente lo lascerebbe indifferente, ma con la sua bruciatura fa un male cane e lo fa lacrimare.

“Aia, cazzo.”

“Merda, Lou. Stai bene?”

“Certo che no, stronzo.”

“Stai zitto.” Harry afferra delicatamente i polsi di Louis fino a quando lui rilassa le braccia e le porta giú appoggiandole alla pancia.

“Scusa.”

Harry ghigna. “Per cosa?”

“Taci.” Ha ancora un’erezione che non vuole andarsene, ma Harry non sta dicendo nulla. Almeno il suo imbarazzo non è visibile grazie alle scottature.

“Mmhmm... rimani fermo.” Con il dito medio, Harry applica meticolosamente il gel sulla pelle del volto di Louis. Sulla sua fronte, intorno agli occhi, le guance e il naso. Apparentemente anche la pelle sotto la sua barba è rossa, perchè Harry sta massaggiando i peletti che ha sul mento e sulla mascella. Continua con lentezza lungo il collo di Louis, intorno alle sue spalle e le braccia. Poi si alza di nuovo.

Sparisce nel bagno e Louis sente l’acqua che scorre. Sospira e chiude gli occhi, pensando che Harry lo lasci solo a risolvere i problema che ha nei pantaloncini.

“Finirei le tue gambe, ma, um...”

Harry lo spaventa e Louis apre gli occhi. Quando vede dove sia puntato lo sguardo di Harry, ringhia. “Falla pure. Fai la tua battuta sulle tende, va bene. È giusto che ti vendichi.” Ma Harry sta ancora guardando in silenzio l’erezione di Louis. “Dillo e basta, Styles.”

“Okay. Va bene.” Harry si ferma e prende un respiro profondo, incontra lo sguardo di Louis, poi vomita il resto delle sue parole. “Prima voglio succhiarti il cazzo.”

Louis non sa cosa dire o come reagire perchè è quasi sicuro al cento per cento che Harry sia serio. Quindi lo guarda senza proferire parola, aspettando che lui dica qualcos’altro.

“Già.” Gli occhi di Harry viaggiano lungo il corpo di Louis, poi ritornano. “Quindi, ti va bene?”

Louis annuisce e prima che la sua testa smetta di muoversi, Harry gli sta abbassando con cautela i pantaloni, facendoli strusciare gentilmente sulla pelle bruciata, poi li toglie. Sospira e si sporge in avanti, strofinando la faccia sulle palle di Louis per poi leccarle e porca troia.

Un gemito impossibile da trattenere lascia la sua gola ed è completamente consapevole di tutte le parti di sè che non gli piacciono. Tutte le ragioni per cui, invecchiando, preferisce le luci spente: la pancetta che si porta appresso da piú tempo di quanto gli piaccia ammettere, la cicatrice lasciata da un’appendicectomia d’emergenza, peli bianchi in un certo posto, che hanno formato una foresta perchè ha smesso di tagliarli. Rabbrividisce e boccheggia quando guarda verso il basso e vede gli stupidi capelli marroni di Harry, il suo corpo si irrigidisce.

Harry gli stringe la coscia e mormora contro la sua pelle, “Smettila di rimuginare.”

“Come sapevi...”

“Rilassati. Lasciami solo...”

Tutti i pensieri di Louis lasciano la sua mente quando Harry lecca da dietro le sue palle fino alla punta del suo cazzo e succhia fino in fondo.

È cosí simile alla prima volta nella villetta. È sopraffatto, euforico e stupido proprio come allora, con un pizzico di gelosia sotto tutte le altre sensazioni. La parte competitiva di lui ha bisogno di essere meglio di Harry in qualsiasi cosa, e vuole spingerlo dietro e fargli vedere cosa sa fare con la bocca cosí tanto.

Harry si prende il suo tempo, stuzzicandolo con la lingua fino a quando Louis non ce la fa piú. Afferra con le dita i capelli di Harry, forte, lo spinge giú e viene premiato con un gemito. Dopo di ció, Harry non risale, ma succhia e lecca cosí perfettamente che Louis pensa per un momento che potrebbe morire in questo istante ed esserne felice. Quando viene, i suoi fianchi si alzano, e il suo cazzo colpisce la gola di Harry, facendolo sputare. Ma non si sposta, ingoia tutto, lo lecca fino a quando è pulito.

Il corpo di Louis sta ancora tremando quando Harry sale sopra di lui, ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Louis, nudo perchè apparentemente riesce a spogliarsi in mezzo secondo, e si tocca fino a raggiungere l’apice, venendo nel suo polso e sullo stomaco di Louis con gemito sfinito. Si lascia cadere sul letto affianco a Louis, entrambi guardando il soffitto e provano a riprendere fiato.

“È un nuovo trattamento per le bruciature che non sapevo esistesse?”

Harry ridacchia, poi si avvicina e spalma il resto del suo sperma sullo stomaco di Louis. “No, ma quello possiamo provarlo la prossima volta.”

Louis è nel mezzo di uno sbadiglio quando realizza ció che Harry ha appena detto, quindi il rumore che emette non è sicuramente una parola. Prova di nuovo. “La prossima volta?”

All’inizio non riceve risposte. Harry si limita a scendere dal letto e a sparire in bagno, ma ricompare con un asciugamano e pulisce il casino sullo stomaco di Louis, quindi aspetta una risposta.

“Um, beh, ho pensato perchè no. Continuo a svegliarmi con il tuo cazzo contro il culo. A questo punto possiamo farne un buon uso.”

La bocca di Louis si spalanca. Pensava di averla fatta franca. “Io non... Okay, va bene.”

Non c’è alcun modo che tutto questo finisca bene, ma alla fine non importa. Quando la villetta è sistemata, tornerà a casa, metteranno la villetta sul mercato, con un po’ di fortuna la venderanno il prima possibile, e... Beh, come ha detto Harry, finalmente si libereranno l’uno dell’altro.

Perchè non finire in bellezza. Fottere la loro relazione sotto ogni punto di vista.

Come se non si fossero appena messi d’accordo per darsi piacere a vicenda regolarmente, Harry annuisce e dice, “Figo. Ora fammi finire le tue gambe.”

Tira sú il gel all’aloe vera dal pavimento, ne spruzza un po’ sulla sua mano, e comincia a spalmarlo sulla pelle bruciata di Louis. Quando ha finito, aiuta Louis a mettersi sotto le coperte, poi esce dalla stanza.

Louis sospira. È strano essere nudi nel letto di Harry, ma non ha molto tempo per pensarci perchè Harry ritorna in camera, ancora nudo, con un bicchiere d’acqua in mano, che appoggia sul comodino di Louis. Spegne tutte le luci, poi gattona sul letto dal latto opposto. Louis rimane sdraiato sulla schiena, incerto sul cosa fare.

“Abbracciami, stronzo.”

“Oh. Um, scusa.” Si gira di lato e appoggia il braccio sul fianco di Harry, facendo attenzione a lasciare un po’ di spazio tra di loro come ogni notte. Harry sbuffa e si muove, spingendosi lentamente all’indietro, fino a quando la sua schiena è appoggiata al petto di Louis, e dopo qualche minuto sta dormendo. Louis rimane sveglio, accaldato e sudato per le scottature. Le sue braccia e la parte superiore del suo corpo non sono coperte, ma calcia comunque via le lenzuola dalle gambe. Ascolta Harry che russa, chiedendosi che diamine sia successo, e provando a fare una stima di quanto saranno incasinate le cose fra loro la mattina dopo.

Alla fine non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi. Si sveglia a causa di Harry che gli urla contro per aver finito l’ultimo caffè e non averlo messo nella lista della spesa e non avergli detto di prenderne altro la sera prima quando è corso al negozio per comprare il gel all’aloe.

È scontroso e arrabbiato fino a quando Louis gli compra un caffè al bar accanto al negozio di Liam, promettendo di non essere mai piú così irresponsabile sul caffè. Dopo di ció, non è piú arrabbiato, ma continua ad essere scontroso per il resto della giornata, sgrigando Louis perchè sta “facendo troppo” il minuto prima e urlandogli di muovere il suo “culo geriatrico” quello dopo. Quindi tutto è normale, e Louis ne è sollevato.

Hanno lavorato un sacco dentro la casa, raschiando il soffitto e spostando il nuovo attico al piano di sopra dai sedili del furgone. L’unica differenza che Louis nota è che quando iniziano a discutere su chi dei due debba occuparsi di pulire il casino che hanno fatto mentre raschiavano il soffitto e chi di loro debba salire nell’attico per sistemare il nuovo isolante, e Harry comincia con la sua voce “Sono io il capo” come se potesse far in modo che Louis ascolti e obbedisca, e Louis comincia a fargli il verso, beh...

Al punto in cui normalmente uno di loro se la darebbe a gambe o lancerebbe qualcosa, Louis invece spinge Harry contro il muro del corridoio, lo bacia fino a quando entrambi sono eccitati e col fiatone, poi abbassa i loro pantaloncini. Dopo essersi segati a vicenda, si scordano il motivo per il quale stessero litigando, puliscono tutto insieme, e poi si arrampicano nell’attico per sistemare l’isolante.

Louis prende in giro Harry per essere caduto dal soffitto durante l’Uragano Nicole, e Harry gli dice che è una testa di cazzo, ed è del tutto normale. Stranamente normale.

***

Il vecchio rivestimento in vinile, l’inutile strato di isolante e la maggior parte del rivestimento orgininale sono praticamente spariti. Sono rimasti pochi pezzi del vecchio rivestimento in legno, ma ci mettono meno di un’ora per toglierli tutti. Dopo, passano il resto del pomeriggio togliendo un po’ di infissi per le luci che sono rimasti fuori, raschiando calcare da intorno le finestre e le porte, e martellando chiodi lenti che sono nel muro sotto tutto il resto. Sono fortunati perchè devono sostituire solo due pezzi di compensato, e riescono a farlo velocemente, per poi continuare a lavorare.

L’involucro della casa è una faccenda molto piú lunga di quanto Louis si aspettasse, e Harry dice che sia perchè sono solo in due, quindi tutto procede piú lentamente. Quando Louis suggerisce che magari abbia un altro ex ragazzo che è un esperto in questo campo particolare, Harry minaccia di colpirlo con il martello, ma sembra lavori più in fretta dopo, quindi Louis è convinto di aver detto la cosa giusta. È un bene che Harry rimanga con i piedi per terra. Non deve sentirsela troppo.

“Queste persiane fanno schifo.” Louis colpisce quella più vicina con il suo martello. “Dovremmo comprarne di nuove.”

“No.” Harry inchioda l’ultimo pezzo di involucro, poi infila la pistola sparachiodi nella sua cinta da lavoro.

“Guardale. I cardini sono tutti arrugginiti, pure le viti. Anche le finestre... dovremmo comprare anche finestre nuove.”

Harry si limita a scuotere la testa, da un calcio ai detriti e al resto del casino che hanno combinato oggi dall’impalcatura e comincia a scendere.

“Non ignorarmi, Styles.” Louis si appresta a scendere dietro di lui.

Harry continua ad ignorarlo, scendendo di un ultimo metro, e raccogliendo qualsiasi cosa sia caduta a terra per gettarla nella discarica.

Louis lo aiuta a pulire senza dire nulla, risparmiando energia fino a quando potrà incastrare Harry da qualche parte dov’è impossibile scappare mentre Louis è nel mezzo di una frase.

È ancora giorno, sono appena le sei, ma il rivestimento non verrà consegnato fino alla mattina dopo, quindi avevano pianificato di usare il tempo extra di oggi per finire i soffitti delle camere da letto. Il pavimento è pieno di lenzuola e i mobili sono ancora coperti dalla plastica.

“Non pensavo sarebbe stata una tale rottura di cazzo.” Louis si piega per aprire un barattolo di vernice e ne versa un po’ sul vassoio apposito.

“Non Pensavo Sarebbe Stata Una Tale Rottura Di Cazzo, una Biografia di Harry Styles. Sottotitolo: Come Ristrutturare una Casa Con Louis Tomlinson Mi Ha Condotto Alla Morte.” Harry ridacchia alla sua stessa battuta mentre gira il manico del suo rullo per dipingere. “L’unica differenza è che sapevo davvero questa sarebbe stata una rottura di cazzo. Sei tu, alla fine.”

“Fottiti.” Louis scuote la testa, prova ad essere infastidito, ma un sorriso gli sta iniziando a nascere sul volto.

“Hmm... Okay. Magari possiamo farlo dopo la doccia. Abbiamo—“

C’è il suono di una gola che viene schiarita e il bussare sulla porta aperta. Entrambi gli uomini si guardano intorno cosí velocemente che è comico quanto siano spaventati. La bocca di Louis è completamente aperta e ha gli occhi spalancati dietro gli occhiali. C’è una donna in piedi sulla porta, con piccolo, consapevole sorriso che le adorna la bocca. L’espressione di Harry è uguale a quella di Louis, poi arrossisce.

“Katie. Mi— Mi dispiace.” Balbetta. “Scusa, um, scusaci. Questo è Louis, um... Tomlinson.”

“Non c’è problema, Mr.Styles. Immaginavo fosse lui.” Sporge la mano verso Louis, che alza la sua per mostrarle la vernice che ha sul palmo, anche se hanno appena iniziato.

“È bello dare finalmente un volto alla voce.” Louis sorride e prova ad asciugarsi il sudore con il dorso della mano, spargendolo poi sulla spalla. “Mi dispiace essere stato scortese al telefono. Non dovrei sfogare la mia rabbia nei suoi confronti,” indica Harry con un cenno del capo, “su di te.”

“Tutto perdonato,” dice Katie con un sorriso, “so che puó essere irritante.”

Harry fa un passo verso di lei. “Scusa. Noi... Noi stavamo solo...”

“Non c’è problema. Anche io e mia moglie giochiamo cosí.” Harry sputacchia e Louis ride mentre lei continua. “Non rispondevi al telefono e la porta era aperta. Mi sono dimenticata... Avrei dovuto chiamare la linea di terra. C’è un problema con un cliente e hai detto—“

“No, è tutto okay. Hai fatto bene a venire.” Harry sfila il cellulare dalla tasca e non si accende quando preme il bottone. “Batteria scarica. Scusa. Qual’è il problema?”

“Beh, in realtà è in officina. Stavamo per chiudere quando si è presentato. Ho lasciato Julia ad occuparsene mentre venivo quí. È Mr.Brooks, sai, alloggia in questa casa ogni anno per il quattro Luglio ed è... infastidito perchè quest’anno non puó.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sta gia’ appoggiando il rullo a terra e comincia a camminare verso la porta. Lancia un’occhiata da dietro la spalla. “Torno tra poco. Dovrebbe essere una cosa veloce.”

Katie sorride e saluta Louis con la mano. Preso dal momento, Louis alza la voce, “Va bene, amore. Mi mancherai!” e lancia ad Harry un bacio volante. Riesce a sentire i fallimentari tentativi di Harry nello spiegare la situazione mentre escono, e sorride vittoriosamente per il punto immaginario che ha appena fatto.

Harry torna in un baleno, e si lamenta dei clienti fastidiosi e sconti inutili e da uno schiaffetto in fronte a Louis quando lo raggiunge. “Pensa che stiamo insieme, cazzone. Ha fatto finta di credermi quando le ho spiegato che sei solo un coglione a cui piace imbarazzarmi e farmi incazzare, ma era palese mi stesse dando il contentino.”

Louis ride, fa l’occhiolino e dice, “Lo sai che mi ami, Styles. Sono il tuo preferito.”

Harry fa una faccia disgustata, ma le sue guance cominciano ad arrossarsi, e si dirige dall’altro lato della stanza per ricominciare a dipingere.

Non ci mettono molto a srotolare il soffitto, ma ci vuole una vita a tagliare i bordi e gli angoli con i pennelli. Passano il resto del pomeriggio a tenere la scala o a lamentarsi.

Louis si lamenta del dipingere e Harry si lamenta di Louis.

“Cosa vuoi mangiare?” Harry si alza dopo essersi abbassato per chiudere il barattolo di vernice.

Louis alza le spalle e si avvicina, socchiudendo gli occhi e girando la testa. Alza la mano verso il volto di Harry, che sobbalza all’indietro.

“Ma che cazzo, Styles?”

“Che stai facendo?”

“Mi sa che hai un po’ di vernice... quí.” Louis indica un lato della sua fronte.

“Ah. Pensavo avresti fatto qualcosa.”

“Del tipo?”

“Non lo so. Colpirmi? Darmi uno schiaffetto sulla fronte come ho fatto io prima? Ricoprirmi di vernice? Hai le mani lerce.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e guarda in basso, poi mostra ad Harry entrambi i lati delle sue mani. “È tutto asciutto. Devo solo lavarle. Non ci credo che non ti fidi.”

“Giusto. Perchè ti sei proprio guadagnato la mia fiducia.”

Louis boccheggia, rumoroso e drammatico, con le mani sui fianchi. “Sono la persona piú affidabile. Cioè, se non ti puoi fidare dell’uomo che ieri aveva il tuo cazzo in bocca, di chi puoi farlo?”

Harry concorda e guarda Louis per qualche secondo, poi sposta i capelli dalla fronte e si avvicina per farsi controllare. È vernice, proprio vicino alla sua stempiatura, Louis si assicura di farglielo notare, e non è completamente asciutta, quindi bagna un asciugamano nel lavandino e la toglie con delicatezza. “Vedi?” Mostra ad Harry la vernice sull’asciugamano, poi lo butta nell’immondizia.

“Sí. Scusa. Um, grazie.”

“Non fa niente.” Louis riapre il rubinetto e comincia a grattare via la vernice dalle mani. “Ho una lista di cose che puoi fare per farti perdonare.”

Harry ride e si sposta dietro di Louis. Si sporge di piú, avvicinandosi alla sua schiena, e appoggia le mani su entrambi i lati del lavandino. “Scommetto che riesco a recitare ogni punto sulla tua lista.”

“Ooh, una scommessa. Bello. Beh, aspetta a recitare. Prima devo scriverli.”

Harry respira contro la pelle del collo di Louis, per poi baciarlo con delicatezza dietro l’orecchio. “Non hai bisogno di scrivere niente.”

Mentre Louis continua a lavarsi le mani, Harry bacia e succhia i lati del suo collo. Il calore del suo fiato fa venire la pelle d’oca a Louis, e gira la testa di lato in modo che Harry possa baciarlo di piú. Le mani di Harry si infilano sotto la maglia di Louis, e una raggiunge il suo petto, stuzzicandogli il capezzolo con il pollice. Harry lo stringe contro il suo corpo, mentre l’altra mano scende verso il basso e si spinge contro la zip dei pantaloncini di Louis, facendogli uscire un gemito leggero dalla gola.

Louis forza le parole, ma fuoriesce solo un sussurro. “La porta è aperta.” Prova ad indicare con il capo la porta di ingresso, che è spalancata proprio dall’altro lato del bancone, ma Harry gli morde con cautela il collo e succhia la pelle, facendolo gemere di nuovo, piú forte.

“Fai silenzio allora.”

“Fottiti.”

“Nah. Non stasera.” Sbottona i pantaloni di Louis con una mano, abbassandoli insieme ai boxer con un colpo solo. Riesce a percepire Harry dal materiale dei suoi pantaloncini quando spinge la schiena di Louis contro di lui e gli afferra il cazzo con la mano. “Finisci di lavarti le mani.”

Mentre Harry lo accarezza lentamente, Louis prova a togliere il resto della vernice dalle sue mani. Presto è completamente duro, gli tremano le gambe e riesce a rimanere in piedi solo grazie alla mano di Harry sul suo cazzo e al suo altro braccio stretto intorno al petto, e non riesce a fare altro che rimanere lí in piedi con l’acqua che gli scorre sulle mani, quindi Harry smette di baciargli il collo per dirgli di chiudere il getto.

Louis appoggia le mani bagnate al bancone e spinge il sedere indietro verso Harry, ancora intrappolato nei pantaloncini. È impressionante come Harry sappia gia’ come toccarlo in modo da farlo sentire il meglio possibile. Una presa forte con un tocco lento che si velocizza gradualmente, strizzando appena sulla punta, e girando appena la mano di nuovo verso il basso. Louis sta lí in piedi per metà oltre il lavandino, mordendosi il labbro, e provando a non piangere ogni volta che Harry decide di passare il pollice sulla punta del suo cazzo. I suoi tentativi di rimanere in silenzio sono vani quando Harry porta l’altra mano verso il basso, stuzzicandogli entrambi i capezzoli, poi si abbassa in fretta e furia i pantaloni e comincia a strusciare il cazzo contro il sedere di Louis.

Harry si inoltra piú in basso e comincia a far ruotare le palle di Louis nel palmo della sua mano sinistra, mentre la destra lo tocca con un ritmo perfetto, il suo cazzo immerso perfettamente tra i glutei di Louis, pressando con forza contro il suo buco, ed è quasi troppo.

Solo quella leggera pressione è stupenda, e quando il cazzo di Harry scivola appena tra il sudore, è abbastanza per farlo boccheggiare. Quando scivola ancora piú in basso e la punta si scontra con il suo buco per mezzo secondo, si immobilizza, sopraffatto e improvvisamente piú nervoso ed eccitato di quanto lo sia mai stato con Harry.

Ma poi Harry lo bacia delicatamente dietro l’orecchio, appoggia la faccia al collo di Louis, e geme beatamente contro la sua pelle, baciandolo un’altra volta e placando i suoi pensieri.

Il suo corpo si scioglie quando Harry stringe le sue palle, e grugnisce senza vergogna. Afferra con forza il fianco di Louis e comincia a farlo volutamente, far scivolare il cazzo sú e giú, riuscendo il qualche modo a colpire il buco di Louis e a passare il pollice sulla punta del suo cazzo contemporaneamente, piú e piú volte, e Louis...viene.

Completamente dal nulla, senza alcuna preparazione, c’è solo una repentina esplosione di piacere che lo lascia con il fiatone mentre Harry continua a toccarlo. Poi spinge giú la schiena di Louis, piegandolo fino a quando il suo stomaco è appoggiato al bancone e la sua testa sul rubinetto. Dopo essersi accarezzato per un minuto, Harry viene sul culo di Louis.

“Cazzo.” Harry prende un respiro, poi lo rilascia con lentezza e lo fa un’altra volta. “Cazzo.” Louis è ancora piegato, con le gambe che tremano, e Harry comincia a ridacchiare.

“Che c’è?”

“Hai ancora le mani sporche di vernice. Aspetta.” Schiaffeggia il culo di Louis e sparge il suo sperma, poi afferra dello scottex, lo bagna, e lo pulisce. “Bene. Questo puoi toglierlo dalla lista.”

Louis inspira profondamente, cercando di calmarsi, vacillando per tornare lucido. “Wow, Styles, non ci siamo proprio.” Si spinge lontano dal bancone e si piega per alzare i pantaloni, facendo attenzione a far ballonzolare il suo culo mentre lo fa.

“Cosa? Ma vaffanculo. Che avresti preferito, un pompino?” Harry sembra davvero offeso, come se le sua sega non fosse stata all’altezza delle aspettative di Louis.

Louis scuote la testa e apre l’acqua per grattare via gli ultimi pezzi di vernice che ha sulle mani. “No, voglio che mi assecondi sulle nuove finestre e le persiane e voglio che mi porti in quel posto... Come si chiama? Capitano Cooke? Il ristorante di pesce dove i camerieri si incazzano quando li chiami ‘amichetti’ anche se è sulla loro targhetta. Voglio gamberi fritti e ostriche.”

“Ti odio.” Harry sistema i propri pantaloni e spinge via Louis per lavarsi le mani. “Va bene. Ti porto a cena e— taci! Quella faccia vittoriosa mi fa venire voglia di affogarti nell’oceano.”

“Vabbè.” Louis spruzza un po’ di acqua in faccia ad Harry e si asciuga le mani sulla maglietta. “E cosa?”

“E possiamo parlare delle finestre, ma solo se prima indovini cosa c’è sulla mia lista.”

***

“Giusto per essere chiari.” Harry grugnisce e spinge forte. “Tipo, al cento per cento, chiarissimi.” Solleva e improvvisamente si infila con facilità. “Ti odio, vorrei non averi mai incontrato, e sei la persona peggiore che conosco.”

Louis espira, l’aria gli lascia i polmoni tutta insieme, appoggia la testa al suo avambraccio e ringhia. “Idem.”

Una voce ovattata dice, “Io vi odio entrambi, ma non vi importa, no?”

Louis è senza fiato, ma gli è rimasto abbastanza ossigeno per dire, “Taci, Liam. Ci ami.”

Liam si limita a scuotere la testa con tenerezza e sbatte le nocche contro la finestra.

“Sinceramente, sei fortunato che questa sia l’unica finestra a cui serve un nuovo telaio e tutto,” dice Harry mentre tira fuori una rondella dalla tasca della sua maglietta, per poi sbatterla sulla testa di Louis. “Altrimenti ti manderei a fanculo.”

“Mi mandi a fanculo tutti i giorni.”

“Leccami il culo.”

“Ah, questa sí che è una cosa che dobbiamo ancora provare—“ Harry e Liam alzano entrambi la testa per guardarlo, anche se le loro espressioni sono completamente diverse. Liam è sorpreso e divertito, ma Harry sembra imbarazzato, shockato e un po’ arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. “Intendo, um, questo non me lo dici tutti i giorni.”

“Davvero esilarante.” Harry prova a controllare la sua espressione, anche se chiaramente non riesce ad evitare il rossore. “Scusa, Lí, e proprio un idiota.”

“Mmhmm.” Liam annuisce e sembra sospettosamente compiaciuto. “Comunque, dovró stare tutto il giorno quí fuori sull’impalcatura o cosa?”

Harry scuote la testa e si rivolge a Louis. “Apposto?”

“Sí.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, annoiato. “Non ti faccio cadere la finestra addosso.”

Harry colpisce gli angoli delle rondelle, assicurandosi che sia tutto alla pari, mentre Liam e Louis tengono ferma la finestra e il telaio. Misura e sistema e misura e sistema fino a quando Louis è sul punto di prenderlo a calci, ma poi finalmente comincia a trapanare e a posizionare il telaio.

“Dopo tutto questo, la finestra sarà meglio che la finestra sia perfetta.” Louis riempie le guance d’aria e esala in modo drammatico.

“Stai zitto, cazzo.” Harry grugnisce mentre sistema l’ultimo angolo del telaio.

Louis gli fa la linguaccia. “Fammici stare.”

“Dopo.” Harry fa l’occhiolino e si piega un’altra volta per controllare che il nuovo davanzale della finestra sia dritto.

“Siete strani, ragazzi.”

La risata di Louis è rumorosa e tagliente nel silenzio che segue il commento di Liam. Si è dimenticato della sua presenza. Di nuovo. Onestamente, è grato del fatto che abbiano avuto le mani impegnate tutto il giorno o avrebbe potuto strizzare il culo ad Harry senza pensarci. Lo stava guardando proprio quando si è piegato con il trapano.

“Hai detto che ci avresti aiutato solo se avessimo tenuto i litigi al minimo.” Harry si alza di nuovo e si stiracchia, alzando il braccio in alto sopra la testa, e catturando l’occhio di Louis con la piccola fila di peli sotto l’ombelico.

Louis distoglie lo sguardo e guarda in basso, controllandosi innocentemente le unghie. “Non capisco cos’altro vuoi da noi, Liam.”

“Io...Onestamente, non lo so... Questa specie di flirtare aggressivo che state facendo mi fa avere paura di lasciarvi da soli, ma ho ancora più paura di rimare quí per piú tempo del necessario.”

“Vabbè.” È l’unica risposta che Louis riesce a dare, perchè Liam ha assolutamente ragione. Finiscono di calafatare intorno alla finestra da dentro e Liam riempie i solchi da fuori con un barattolo di isolante in schiuma.

Harry sbatte sul vetro per attirare l’attenzione di Liam. “Hai intenzione di rimanere? Perchè le altre finestre sono facili da sostituire.”

“In realtá, se non vi servo, dovrei tornare al negozio. Sto lasciando Lu al comando cosí spesso che ha iniziato a fare la capetta.” Liam scende dall’impalcatura e Louis lo guarda fino a quando sparisce.

“Quindi, come pensi di farmi stare zitto, Styles?” Louis appoggia la spalla al muro e la mano al fianco.

Harry guarda fuori dalla finestra, si gira per controllare la porta d’ingresso, afferra con entrambi gli indici i passanti della cintura di Louis, poi lo avvicina fino a quando i loro fianchi si scontrano, e Louis appoggia la mano sul petto di Harry. Si abbassa in modo che le sue labbra sfiorino il collo di Louis, e fa scivolare le mani per afferrare il culo di Louis, poi lo strizza. “C’è solo un modo per farti stare zitto, ovvero tu in ginocchio con il mio cazzo in bocca.”

Louis afferra la maglietta di Harry, prende un respiro, e i suoi occhi cominciano a socchiudersi quando percepisce il pollice di Harry che si muove sulla pelle sopra la cintura dei suoi pantaloncini, ma poi si separano, spinge via Harry e zoppica all’indietro.

“Lo sapevo!”

Harry si gira mentre Liam grida, ridacchia e lancia i suoi guanti da lavoro sul bancone. “Volevo solo lasciare questo.” Agita il barattolo di isolante schiumoso, lo appoggia sul bancone vicino ai suoi guanti, e esce dalla porta salutandoli con la mano. “Divertitevi, ragazzi.”

Louis finalmente ritrova la voce e gli urla dietro, “Non è come sembra, Liam!” Si gira, sperando che Harry, beh, non è sicuro. Si unisca al lui nell’urlare a Liam, forse? Ma è in piedi rivolgendogli la schiena, con i palmi delle mani sul muro, la testa bassa e gli occhi chiusi.

“Styles?”

Harry si muove solo per spostarsi un po’ in avanti e appoggiare la fronte al muro.

Louis si passa le dita fra i capelli e guarda la stanza, come se potesse trovare un segno su uno degli altri muri che gli faccia capire perchè Harry stia letteralmente sbattendo la testa contro uno di loro. “Tutto okay?”

“No, non è tutto okay. Cazzo.” Si gira e appoggia le spalle al muro, piegando la testa all’indietro.

“Liam non lo dirà a nessuno, se è questo che ti preoccupa.” Louis tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca e lo sblocca. “Ecco, gli scrivo per essere sicuri.”

Harry apre gli occhi e guarda Louis silenziosamente, poi si spinge via dal muro, va a prendere scopa e paletta, e comincia a pulire il casino che hanno fatto.

Il cellulare di Louis suona per un messaggio, lui lo controlla, poi lo infila di nuovo in tasca. “Lí dice che non c’è problema. Manterrà il segreto.”

“Va bene.” Afferra la paletta e la sbatte contro l’angolo del cestino. “Grazie.”

Ma non sembra che gli vada bene, perció Louis gira la testa e prova a incontrare il suo sguardo. “Non mi sembra ti vada bene.”

“Cristo. Ma riesci mai a stare zitto? Ho detto che sto bene. Mi va bene.” Sbatte di nuovo la paletta contro il cestino, anche se è vuota. “È solo che, uno dei pochi buoni amici che ho sa che noi...che noi...” Fa dei gesti con le mani verso Louis come se dovessero avere un senso.

“Veramente dobbiamo farlo di nuovo? S-C-O-P-I-A-M-O. Non è una parola difficile. Anche se tecnicamente sono state seghe e pompini.”

“Scopiamo. Scopiamo. Scopiamo. Non ho problemi con la parola, ma con te, stronzo.” Lascia cadere la scopa e la paletta sul pavimento e se ne va, saltando oltre le scale verso la spiaggia. Louis lo guarda dalla loro nuova finestra.

Non pensava di essere una persona così imbarazzante con cui fare sesso. Si lascia andare su una delle sedie a dondolo della veranda e gratta la vernice asciutta che ha sul ginocchio. Fa schifo essere di nuovo bloccati. Forse dovrebbe guidare tutti i giorni la sua motocicletta oltre il ponte per lavorare sulla casa, giusto in caso abbia bisogno di andarsene.

Rimane seduto e aspetta per un po’, ma invece di farsi pena da solo— che è stata, stranamente, la sua prima reazione alle urla di Harry— si incazza, che è una sensazione tipica di quando ha a che fare con Harry.

Riesce a vedere Harry sulla spiaggia affollata, non è molto lontano perchè l’alta marea c’è stata un’ora fa, ed è in piedi sulla riva, lanciando sassi o conchiglie e provando a farle saltare sulla superficie dell’acqua. Sembra frustrato, e ció significa che probabilmente non stia avendo successo nel farle saltare; almeno questo fa rallegrare Louis.

Louis si slaccia gli stivali e li toglie, appoggia i suoi calzini sudati sopra di essi e corre in spiaggia a piedi nudi. La sabbia morbida è sempre una bella sensazione sotto le dita dei piedi, quindi si ferma per scuoterli leggermente prima di dare un calcio sul sedere ad Harry.

“Hey!” Inizia con un urlo, ma poi abbassa la voce perchè ci sono molti turisti e bambini in giro. “Ma che cazzo di problemi hai?”

Harry lo ignora e prova di nuovo a far saltare una conchiglia sulle onde piatte.

Bene. Louis si guarda intorno e comincia a raccogliere sassi e conchiglie, riempendo la sua mano sinistra. Sceglie la migliore, si avvicina ancora di piú di Harry all’acqua, quindi Harry è praticamente costretto a guardarlo, poi Louis posiziona il corpo davanti all’acqua, piega un po’ i fianchi e tira. Perfetto. Rimbalza tre volte prima di affondare.

Guarda dietro la sua spalla e fa un sorrisetto ad Harry, che non sembra affatto impressionato, ma piuttosto furioso. Getta il piú forte possibile tutte le conchiglie e i sassi che ha in mano in acqua, poi si gira e comincia a camminare sulla spiaggia, verso il pontile.

Louis gli corre dietro e quando è proprio dietro di lui dice, “Sei proprio una testa di cazzo. Se è cosí disgustoso per te che qualcuno sappia che andiamo a letto insieme, perchè farlo?”

Harry rallenta e guarda verso Louis. “Cosa?”

“Vaffanculo. Mi hai sentito. Non è che abbia iniziato io questa cosa.”

“Non ho detto che—“

“Vabbè. Puoi solo... Accompagnami a casa tua e prendo la mia roba.”

“Cosa?” Sembra confuso, e Louis vuole alzarsi sulle punte e strofinare le rughe che ha in mezzo alle sopracciglia, ma vuole anche dargli un calcio sullo stinco.

“Non ti lasceró fare tutto il lavoro. Ma posso andare in albergo, oppure da Liam, credo che abbia una stanza in piú.”

“Cosa? Non devi farlo.”

“Vaffanculo. Non rimango a casa tua. Non in questo momento.” Lascia andare le conchiglie e i sassi dalla mano e toglie la sabbia dai pantaloncini. “Veramente ti aspetti che rimanga da te adesso? Sai, di solito faccio battute sul tuo ego, ma questo è... Davvero eri convinto che avrei aspettato alla villetta che ti passasse... l’imbarazzo o qualsiasi cosa sia e limitarmi a... mettermi in ginocchio e succhiarti il cazzo appena ti fossi tolto il palo dal culo e fossi tornato indietro?”

“Cosa?”

“Puoi smetterla di dire ‘cosa’, cazzo?” Urla Louis, poi da un’occhiata alla spiaggia affollata e abbassa la voce. “Avrei dovuto saperlo. Quando hai detto che non vedevi l’ora di liberarti della casa e di me—“

“Tu lo hai detto.”

“Non è vero.”

“E invece sí, cazzo.”

“Vabbè, Styles. Me ne vado ad aspettare che tu finista la tua tantrum.” Si gira e si dirige verso la villetta.

Un mese quí ed ha veramente iniziato a pensare che lui ed Harry potessero essere amici. E c’è sempre un piccolo, piccolissimo bagliore nel retro della sua mente che pensa potrebbero anche essere piú che amici. Che ridicolo, quanto si sbagliava. Ogni volta.

Louis ha bisogno di parlare con Niall.

Afferra il cellulare dalla tasca, ma la batteria è morta; chiamerà dal telefono della villetta.

Non si preoccupa di sciacquare i piedi nella doccia esterna, si limita a pulirli con la mano sul tappetino, chiude la porta dietro di sè, sale sullo sgabello, prende la cornetta dal muro e spinge ‘richiamare.’

Squilla per quattro volte prima che una donna risponda, cogliendo Louis di sorpresa. Niall non gli ha detto di star vedendo qualcuno.

“Pronto?”

“Pronto? Um, c’è Niall?”

“Credo sia il numero il numero sbagliato. Mi dispiace.”

“Ma... ho premuto ‘richiamare.’”

“Beh, non c’è nessun Niall quí.” La donna ridacchia appena. “Ti diró, se qualcuno che si chiama Niall viene a farmi visita piú tardi, posso dirgli che hai chiamato. Lasci un messaggio?”

Louis sorride. Sembra gentile, anche se lo sta palesemente prendendo in giro, quindi la asseconda. “Sí, certo. Digli che Louis ha chiamato per lamentarsi di Harry.”

“Louis?”

“Sono io. Um, grazie. Mi hai risollevato l’umore.”

“Aspetta! Non attaccare. Che ha combinato Harry?”

Fa una risata nel telefono che gli rimbomba nell’orecchio. “Il gossip sugli sconosciuti è così interessante?”

“Nah, ma il gossip su mio fratello sí.”

“...Gemma?”

“Ciao, Louis. Che ha fatto Harry stavolta?”

“Sí, di sicuro non lo dico a te.”

Lei canticchia pensierosa e sussurra, “È perchè voi... sai.”

“Che?”

“Sai... perchè voi due... sai.”

“Questo è una specie di codice della famiglia Styles?”

“Cosa? Aspetta. Esco fuori.”

La ascolta mentre parla con qualcuno in sottofondo, suo marito, crede. Poi sente una porta che viene chiusa.

“Quindi, è perchè scopate?”

“Cristo. Te l’ha detto?”

“Sí, ma è povero di dettagli. Dice che è troppo strano. Come sta andando?”

“Eww. Non aspettarti che te lo dica.”

“Vabbè. Fate schifo.” Se solo sapesse. “Quindi, che ha fatto oggi per farti incazzare?”

“Io...Io...” Louis sospira e batte le dita sul bancone. “È solo uno stronzo. E io gia’ lo sapevo, quindi non sono sicuro di cosa mi aspettassi. Non importa. Cercheró un altro posto dove stare fino a quando la casa sarà pronta. Poi puó liberarsi di me, come desidera.”

“No, no, no. Devi dirmi cos’è successo perchè è... Che ha fatto? Era cosí felice quando ci ho parlato.”

“Gemma Styles? Sorella di Harry? Il membro della famiglia Styles con cui avrei voluto condividere la proprietà di questa casa?”

Lei sbuffa all’ultima domanda. “Sí, perchè?”

“Pensavo stessi parlando di qualcun’altro. Liam ci ha visti poco fa e Harry ne era decisamente poco felice. Ci ha beccati... non tipo... non stavamo facendo niente. Ma era ovvio, um... cosa avremmo fatto dopo.”

“Ooh, si è imbarazzato? È arrossito?” La sua voce diventa piú acuta quando domanda, “Ha balbettato?”

“Io... non c’entra niente il balbettare. Ha detto che non era cosa stesse facendo, ma con chi lo stesse facendo. Ha reso abbastanza chiaro il fatto che non volesse si venisse a sapere di me nello specifico. Tipo...” Comuncia a tirare il cavo del telefono e a girarlo intorno alla mano. Merda, riesce a percepire i suoi occhi pizzicare. Si deve riprendere. “Tipo...”

“Oh, no. No, Louis. Dio, io lo ammazzo.”

“Eh?”

“È sempre un idiota quando ci sei tu in mezzo. Per favore, um... dagli solo la possibilità di spiegarsi.”

“Giusto. L’ho appena fatto.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Gemma?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Che stai—“

“Mandavo un messaggio. Mi sei mancato. Ora chiamo le tue sorelle e vediamo se si riesce ad organizzare un fine settimana insieme o robe simili.”

“Ma gli—“

“Dagli la possibilità di spiegarsi.”

“Cosa—“ Ma non riesce a finire di parlare perchè lei ha attaccato.

Louis rimette il telefono nella cornetta, incrocia le braccia sul bancone e abbassa la testa. Cazzo. Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo e essersi alzato, afferra la scopa e la paletta e le mette via, cammina per la casa per spegnere le luci, poi chiude a chiave, rimette i suoi calzini e i suoi stivali, e si dirige al piano di sotto per aspettare vicino al furgone.

Sale sul cofano e si sdraia sulla schiena, dato che il furgone è chiuso. Sta provando a decidere se ascoltare o meno qualsiasi spiegazione Harry proverà a dargli quando sente i suoi passi sull’asfalto.

Ovviamente non dice altro, si limita a chiedere, “Hai chiamato Gemma?”

Louis sta lí sdraiato sul cofano del furgone con gli occhi chiusi e sussurra, “Vaffanculo.”

“Perchè mi ha appena scritto?”

Louis si spinge sú per appoggiarsi agli avambracci. “Ho spinto ‘richiamare’ sul telefono in casa. Volevo chiamare Niall.” Si rimette giú.

“Avete parlato?”

“All’incirca.” Appoggia il braccio sugli occhi e lancia un’occhiata nascosta ad Harry. “Lei ha parlato con me.”

“Lei..um, è cosí.”

Louis mormora e quando Harry non continua a parlare, si siede e scivola via dal cofano del furgone. “Bene. Possiamo andare cosí prendo la mia roba a casa tua?”

“Um... Gemma ha detto che dovrei parlarti.”

“Ah sí?” Spesso fare il finto tonto è la soluzione piú semplice. “Di cosa?”

“Io...” Harry si guarda intorno, anche se non si sa cosa stia cercando. C’è solo il furgone, le travi in legno sulle quali è appoggiata la casa, e la discarica piena di immondizia. “Io non mi vergogno di te.”

“Già.”

“È cosí. Non... Non ero imbarazzato quando Katie ha pensato che stessimo insieme. O la donna al negozio di utensili.” Si pizzica il collo del naso e chiude gli occhi. “In realtà mi vergogno di, um... Ti ricordi quando ti ho parlato di Evan?”

“Sí.”

“Beh, è come ti ho gia’ detto. Non volevo che Liam sapesse perchè sapeva di Evan e sapeva come mi sentivo riguardo l’intera...faccenda.”

“Sí, hai detto fosse deprimente.”

“Esatto.”

“Quindi, andare a letto con me è deprimente?” Dice Louis con aria infastidita, poi incrocia le braccia. “Che anche peggio di imbarazzante, credo.”

“No.” Harry sospira e stringe tra le dita il labbro inferiore. “Sai, se non sapessi gia’ quanto tu sia intelligente, penserei che fossi una delle persone piú stupide che abbia mai conosciuto.”

“Grazie.”

“Vabbè. Sto provando a spiegare.”

“Stai facendo schifo.”

“Beh, sí, credo tu abbia ragione. Possiamo solo... Puoi solo... Tu non mi imbarazzi affatto. È tipo... il contrario. Sei...um...” Si gratta il naso e guarda altrove. “Sei un ottimo partito.”

“Mi hai appena definito un ottimo partito? Sei una nonna di ottant’anni?”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “No, ne ho quarantacinque. Che sono pure troppi, direi. Um, sei...” Alza le braccia dall’esasperazione. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Lou?”

“Non lo so proprio.” Louis si gratta il mento, poi indica Harry. “Vorrei che tu finissi almeno una frase, poi possiamo lavorarci.”

“Fottiti.”

Scuote la testa e increspa le labbra. “No, grazie.”

“Taci. Sei bellissimo. Stupendo. Come ti sei chiamato l’altro giorno? Volpe d’argento? Sei quello.”

“Okay, grazie. Beh, sei un cazzone e continuo a non capire di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Merda. Okay.” Harry si indica. “Io...” Poi indica Louis. “Penso che tu sia super sexy e, anche se sei una fottuta testa di cazzo e ti odio, a volte mi piace starti intorno.”

“Parole dolci, Styles.”

“Mi dispiace, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Davvero. Ho... Ho sbroccato. Non volevo che Liam si accollasse con questa storia e tipo... non volevo sfogarmi su di te perchè io... Io ti considero una sorta di amico. Va bene?”

Questo è inaspettato. Non sono amici da trent’anni. Anche se continua a reprimerla, ecco che appare quella stupida luce, brillante come non mai. Louis si gratta il bicipite e si afferra il polso, esitante nel guardare Harry. “Immagino di sí. Arci nemici con benefici non suona molto bene.”

“Giusto. E, um, hai detto che saresti venuto a darmi fastidio sulla strada per Disney World, quindi...” Harry da un calcetto allo stivale di Louis, che si rassegna e lo guarda. Sta mordendo l’angolo del suo labbro inferiore e sta guardando Louis come se si aspettasse qualcosa.

“Non so perchè pensi che andró mai a Disney World, Styles.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e dice, “Beh, qualsiasi cosa sia. Stavo solo dicendo che...Um, tanto tempo fa eravamo amici, quindi non dovrebbe essere, tipo, impossibile.”

Louis riesce a percepire di star cedendo. La promessa di amicizia è molto di piú di quanto si aspettasse, molto lontano da ció che sperava, ma è pur sempre qualcosa. “Credo tu abbia ragione.”

“Mi, um... Mi piacerebbe.” Harry sorride e continua, il suo tono è cosí sincero che Louis quasi non riesce a sopportarlo. “Essere amici. E mi dispiace. Di nuovo. Sono stato davvero una merda—“

“Styles.”

“Eh?”

“Taci.”

Harry succhia il suo labbro inferiore dentro la bocca e lo morde come fosse l’unico modo per non scusarsi di nuovo, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. Dopo un minuto, dice, “Comunque, ho gia’ chiamato Liam per chiedere scusa, ma... Non devi andare a vivere da lui. Se non vuoi. Cioè, se vuoi puoi...restare da me.”

Louis alza le sopracciglia. “E io cosa ci guadagno?”

“Non lo so...Io...” Gli occhi di Harry vagano come se stesse cercando delle risposte, senza trovarle. “Noi, um, stiamo ristrutturando insieme la casa e, tipo, veniamo quí insieme la mattina. È comodo.”

“Vero.” Louis annuisce lentamente. “Ma ho anche la mia moto.”

Harry prende un respiro profondo e soffia i suoi capelli via dalla fronte. “Voglio...Mi piacerebbe... Mi sono abituato... Merda. Intendo, tutta la tua roba è già lì e stiamo andando d’accordo, più o meno.”

Sembra che Harry stia facendo fatica a completare una frase. Cosí tanto che Louis scuote la testa e dice, “Okay, um, credo che non andró da Liam. Non ci dormo sul tuo divano, peró.”

“No, no, no,” si affretta Harry. “Se vuoi, puoi prendere il letto e io dormo sul divano. Oppure, um... Potremmo... Mi piacerebbe continuare con i nostri...benefici?”

Louis lo guarda per qualche secondo. Abbastanza a lungo da farlo imbarazzare ancora di piú. “Non lo so. Cioè, come dovrebbe funzionare? Hai intenzione di dirlo a Liam? Non sono il tuo segretuccio, Styles.”

Harry scuote la testa velocemente e dice, “No, no, non lo sei. Io... Pensavo potrei dirgli che stiamo tipo, insieme? Cioè, lui già lo pensa perchè, beh, gliel’ho detto io dopo...” Harry guarda le travi sotto la casa e indica nella direzione della finestra del soggiorno. “So che lui vuole solo il mio bene, ma non mi andava di spiegare l’intera faccenda dei benefici, specialmente dopo l’ultima—“

“L’ultima?”

“È che... Lui è tipo un fratello, sai? È eccessivamente coinvolto nella mia vita sentimentale proprio come Gemma. In questo modo non sará tutto preoccupato.” Alza gli occhi al cielo e fa il gesto delle virgolette con le dita. “E poi, quando te ne andrai...Non lo so. Faró finta di essere triste e simili per, tipo, una settimana, quando lo incontro.”

“Io sono ancora... E per quanto riguarda...Aspetta. Sei serio? Quindi quando c’è lui in giro, dobbiamo far finta di stare insieme?” Questa sembra proprio l’ultima cosa che Louis ha bisogno di fare, ma non hai mai fatto quello che avrebbe dovuto quando si tratta di Harry.

“Sí, praticamente sí.” Harry alza le spalle e passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore.

E questo è quanto. Louis ci si lancia con tutte le scarpe. “Vuol dire che avremo degli appuntamenti? Possiamo andare da Seafood Hut per l’all you can eat di gamberetti fritti e frittelle di farina? Possiamo andare a vedere quel nuovo film d’azione? E il minigolf?”

“Non c’è problema, credo... Sei sicuro ti vada bene?”

“Preparati per l’esperienza ‘fidanzato finto’ completa.” Louis annuisce e si dirige verso il posto del passeggero. “Portami a casa e succhiami il cazzo; a meno che tu non voglia farlo quí e ora.”

“Cristo, Lou.” La faccia di Harry comincia ad arrossarsi mentre prova ad aprire il furgone. “È questo che devo aspettarmi da te?”

“Cioè, non è che ti faró piegare sul tavolo del Seafood Hut, ma piú o meno sí.” Fa un sorrisetto e apre le braccia il piú possibile. “Questo sono io.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ecco il quinto capitolo :3, da questo momento in poi devo ricominciare a tradurre, quindi gli aggiornamenti saranno piú lenti. mi dispiace!
> 
> ci sono altre parole relative alle costruzioni che ho provato a tradurre il meglio possibile, ma nel caso troviate errori fatemelo sapere.  
tumblr: lallahslwt


End file.
